Tears in the Cradle
by Pain'sDisciple
Summary: Light Yagami is a straight A student who is always under control, but one emotion and one night together will leave him in a situation he may not be able to control, or hide, for very long. LXLight, Mpreg
1. One Night Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters. I have no money so please don't sue me.

Warning: LxLight, Mpreg, OOCness, Rated M for adult content, very dark themes, sex, nudity and language. Please, no flames. You have been forewarned of the story's contents.

Note From The Author: I am going to use my creative license to say that Misa Amane doesn't exist. I'm sorry if you are a fan, but I however, am not. Her voice irritates me. In fact, her very presence irritates me. Plus Light will NOT be Kira in this story. Also, I can't promise perfect characterization nor will I follow cannon. I love to play around and mix things up just for fun. Im sorry for that if it's not your thing. But I'm hoping my writing is good enough on its own to keep you coming back. If not, well…don't like, don't read I guess. Although I hope you at least give it a try. ^ ^

Extra note: Contrary to this chapter, L and Light are not a couple. This chapter takes place while they are still chained together.

Now, without further ado and enough rambling, I give you…

_**Tears In The Cradle **_

By Pain's Disciple

Chapter One: _One Night Together _

_

_

_

The sound of the rain beating against the window was in rhythm with the teen's heart beat that night. He was uneasy, nervous and a little bit scared. Ryuzaki barely brushed his lips against the teen, giving him every chance to push him away and put a stop to this, but Light, seventeen year old Light, wanted it more than anything. He wanted the older man. He needed him for so long.

His admiration for his lifetime idol had grown into much more than a crush. Light was feeling a raw burning in his chest every time Ryuzaki would speak to him, every time he laid eyes on him, every time they accidentally brushed hands together. And now here they were: laying on Ryuzaki's bed, Light underneath the older man, and both knowing that Watari could see it all from the security cameras and neither caring.

The handcuffs had been removed. Ryuzaki had used the key to unlock and slide them off of the teen's wrist along with his own, uncarnig for the first time as the chain fell to the floor with a rattling clink.

Instead of pushing him away as he knew he should do, Light allowed entirely free fingers to brush at the collar of Ryuzaki's shirt, tilting his head and parting his lips. The boy's warm tongue darting out to brush over the man's lower lip.

Ryuzaki returned the gesture, trailing the tip of his tongue along Light's lips, dipping it inside to taste and tease as it dragged along Light's tongue. Then breaking away from the boy's mouth, he trailed a slow line of kisses and licks down Light's throat, intrigued at the mewling noises he coaxed from the boy as he gently bit at the pulse point before continuing.

He shifted slightly, pressing a bit of his weight on to Light as his hand drifted under the boy's loose shirt, nimble fingers delighting in the shift and play of muscles as they explored. His fingers closed gently on one sensitive bud and he heard a gasp and felt hands flexing on his collar.

One hand trailed into Ryuzaki's hair to encourage him as he continued to trail kisses back to Light's lips, the other drifting down and starting to unbutton the older man's shirt, darting teasingly across each new bit of skin that was exposed as they continued as far as they could reach down the line of buttons.

When Light had Ryuzaki's shirt open and started to push it from his shoulder, Ryuzaki shifted, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor.

Returning to kiss Raito, he balanced carefully on his knees so he could use both hands, running them up Light's sides, trimmed nails barely scraping, bringing a gasp and a moan from the teenager. He pulled the shirt up and over Light's head, tossing it to the floor to lie with his own before kissing him again with something almost like desperation, twining their fingers together above their heads, pinning their hands to the bed.

Ryuzaki brought one leg up, laying it between Light's thighs as he shifted his weight, settling his hips against the boy who moaned softly, feeling his own erection growing harder.

Ryuzaki suddenly broke the heated kiss, dropping his head next to the teen's ear and struggled to catch his breath. Light lay beneath Ryuzaki, his hands still twined with Ryuzaki's above his head, the weight of the other man heavenly where it pressed against him. He lay still for a moment, feeling Ryuzaki's harsh breath on his ear and fought the urge to thrust his hips against the man where they were pressed together. He could feel Ryuzaki's erection digging into his hip, he could tell he wanted him, and he did not understand why Ryuzaki had stopped.

Light began to wonder if he were wrong, that it wasn't him Ryuzaki wanted, that this was nothing more than a reaction to a warm body so close after a long period of loneliness. He swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat and tried to take a deep breath, cutting it short as it pressed bare skin closer together and Light had to stifle a moan. "R - Ryuzaki?" He whispered, angry with himself at weak and almost childlike he sounded. "Light. I want you. But - but if you want me to stop, I will."

The older man's husky, sex starved voice in his ear was harsh and sounded choked. Light lay still for a moment longer, and then shifted his hips up, rubbing his erection against Ryuzaki's hip as he flexed his hands against Ryuzaki's and moaned.

"No, please... Don't stop. I want this, I want you, Ryuzaki, please."

The last words were almost screamed as Ryuzaki turned his head, teeth, tongue and lips immediately resuming their exploration of Light's throat as he ground his hips against Light.

He moved quickly down Light's throat to nibble at his collarbone before seizing one taut nipple between his lips, teasing it with his tongue and thoroughly enjoying the way Light writhed and moaned helpless under his control.

Finally releasing their hands, he trailed his fingers down Light's strong, tanned arms. He gently scraped his nails down Light's rising chest, then allowing them to dig lightly into the ribs, before his hands settled at the boy's hips, one hand reaching for Light's belt, dipping down to brush teasingly at the trapped erection while he worked the belt loose and started on the button of Light's loose pants.

Ryuzaki's fingers lowered the zipper and he slowly pushed the black pants and boxers down Light's almost too-thin hips and legs, then letting Light push them off the rest of the way with his feet as Ryuzaki trailed his mouth and hands from Light's chest in a meandering, wandering line downward. Ryuzaki felt hands in his hair and reached up with one hand to gently grasp Light's wrists one at a time, guiding his hands up and away. He continued to kiss his way down Light's body, pointedly ignoring the straining erection in front of him and Light's moaning pleas.

Settling on his knees between Light's legs, he nudged them further apart, guiding his knees up and out, nearly moaning aloud himself at the sight of Light spread open for him, erection bouncing lightly with his heartbeat, head thrown back as he thrust up with his hips, trying to encourage Ryuzaki again to touch him.

Ryuzaki smiled, completely unaware of how evil the expression looked as he leaned forward, bringing his lips to Light's knee and slowly following the line of his inner thigh, leaving a line of cold wetness from his tongue. Light moaned his name and he swore if it weren't for the deep breath he took and held for a moment, he would have came right there. Ryuzaki took a deep breath and quickly leaned over to open the drawer in the nightstand, quickly taking out the small tube of clear gel he kept there, dropping it to the side on the bed before returning to Light. One hand working the button and zip of his baggy jeans, he let the other trail down the inside of Light's thigh while his mouth wandered down the other leg.

He watched Light buck his hips upward again, keeping his hands fisted in the sheets at his sides, pleading for Ryuzaki to touch him.

"Please." The boy panted as he finally released the tension in his throat enough to speak. "_Please, _Ryu-Ryuzaki."

Ignoring the beautiful, seductive teen begging for him and working his pants and boxers down with one hand wasn't an easy task, but Ryuzaki managed, getting them down just far enough to be out of the way before turning his head and taking Light's cock in his mouth all at once, nearly gagging as Light suddenly thrust up into his mouth, screaming. He settled his hands on Light's hips, forcing them to stay pressed against the bed as he worked his mouth over Light, wanting him close to the edge. Ryuzaki could feel himself rock hard and thrusting mindlessly at the air, and he needed Light to be just as close as he was, since he doubted he'd last long at all. He'd seen to his own needs, of course, but fucking his own hand and thrusting into a warm, willing body were two completely different things.

Hearing a change in the pitch of Light's moans, he pulled back, removing his mouth from Light and quickly grabbing the tube of gel. He spread the gel on his own cock and positioned himself at Light's entrance, taking a deep breath and holding it as he began to slowly press inside, praying for just enough control to hold off his release until he was fully sheathed. Light had been at the edge, ready to plunge off into orgasm when Ryuzaki pulled back and he whimpered, struggling to open his eyes and raise his head, wanting to know why in creation Ryuzaki had stopped. He gasped as he felt something large and hard pressing into him and closed his eyes tightly, throwing his head back.

He wasn't used to this, and the sensation of being filled this way was different. There was a bit of pain, but as Ryuzaki paused, Light found himself feeling frustrated. He could handle a little pain, since what was replacing it was so much better. He lifted his legs, twining them around Ryuzaki's hips and shifting his own hips, pulling Ryuzaki further inside him with a deep, low moan leaving his lips as Ryuzaki slid in to the hilt. Ryuzaki buried his head for a moment in the crook of Light's neck, just below his ear, breathing deep and trying to control the urge to thrust, fast and deep and send them both over the edge in just a few seconds. He pressed a kiss to Light's naked throat as he slowly pulled out, then thrust slowly back in, angling his hips to hit the spot that would make Light scream for him. The sound that greeted his ears nearly broke his control and he lifted himself carefully on one arm, balance precarious as he reached between their bodies and began to pump Light's cock with the rhythm of his thrusts.

A few more seconds were all it took, and as Light threw his head back and screamed, his cock spewing white streams across his stomach and his walls tightening, Ryuzaki had all he could take and collapsed on top of Light, shouting his own release into the curve of Light's neck beneath him. After a few minutes, Ryuzaki shifted, freeing his legs from his jeans and boxers which hadn't made it past his knees before. Then lying next to Light and pulling the trembling teen close, he wrapped his sweaty, slick arms around the boy's frame and pressed a kiss to the top of Light's warm forehead.

Light didn't speak a word, only snuggled closer. Ryuzaki felt the goose pimples break out across Light's back and pulled the edge of the bedspread over them both. He closed his eyes as he felt the teen sigh softly on his skin. When he felt Light's rising and falling chest slip into a calm rhythmic pattern, he bent over the side of the bed picking up the discarded chain, and snapping it back onto Light's wrist, deciding that later would be soon enough for all his apologies.

* * *

Note From The Author: I have never wrote a DN fan fiction before. Please don't be too rough on me. I will do my best. I will also try to update at least once a week. Possibly every Sunday. Although, school is busy so I may get off track and for that I will apologize early on. Either way, the story WILL get finished. It just may take some time.


	2. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters. I have no money so please don't sue me.

Warning: LxLight, Mpreg, OOCness, Rated M for adult content, very dark themes, sex, nudity and language. Please, no flames. You have been forewarned of the story's contents.

Note From The Author: I hooked up with my good pal Ethan (UnderneathTheRose) last week and we decided to co-write this since it originally came from an old role-play between us anyways. Besides, he's a better writer than myself. So don't be shocked if the wordings and the pov's are a bit off. He may be busy a bit right now with school finals but he still has more time than me, plus he writes 10x better.

_**Tears In The Cradle **_

By Pain's Disciple and now co-written with UnderneathTheRose

Chapter Two: _The Morning After _

_

_

_

Ryuzaki, already awake and sitting in his usual position with his laptop and all, looked down at the sleeping kid beside him. Though his hair was in disarray and he appeared exhausted from their previous night's activities he was still very much attractive in his youth. Ryuzaki was forced to keep his morning erection under control as Light moaned in his sleep tossing from his side to his back, openly displaying his chest, stomach and those thin hips. He cursed the blanket for it's inconvenient coverage of the boy as he shifted a little hoping to push the thoughts out of his mind. But it seemed they had a mind of their own, leading him back to the night before where he cornered Light in the room and took advantage.

That's right. He took advantage. Ryuzaki was not pleased with himself. He hated to think he enticed a teenage boy into his bed only for the sake of a warm body but it was true. Soichiro and the others had left for the night, leaving he and Light alone as they continued to work on the Kira investigation. The room had been quiet apart from the loud crackling from the storm that took place outside. That is until Light spoke gently, asking Ryuzaki what the date was.

"It is October 31st."

Light's lips had twisted up into a smile. He said. " It seems I marked today's date with a bright red star on my calendar here. But, I just can't remember today being important for any reason. Can you think of any reasons why I would Ryuzaki?"

L thought for only a split second before replying, "All-Hallows-Eve. Day of the Dead. Feast of All Saints. Halloween. Typically a ridiculous, overly commercialized holiday for children to dress as a "scary individual" in order to receive candy from strangers."

Light's body had sagged in disappointment. "Oh… Well, you know L, we don't celebrate Halloween in Japan."

"Hmm. Is that so? My mistake then."

This time Light sighed. Was Ryuzaki serious? Had he forgotten? No… No one would forget something like that. But then again, Ryuzaki wasn't exactly a normal person. His sitting position proved that much. He decided to skip the jokes and move straight to the point.

He smiled brightly and said, "Happy Birthday Ryuzaki. I really did remember."

Ryuzaki's head tilted curiously at the younger male. Light didn't take offense. He knew he was a suspect which meant he couldn't be trusted and Light was use to that.

Ryuzaki studied him a little longer then thanked him properly before resuming his typing.

"Oh, don't thank me just yet. I have something for you."

_Something for me? _L worried what that might mean. He watched as Watari entered the room with a box wrapped in black shiny paper with a large white bow on it's top.

"Since I'm sort of chained to you 24/7 I asked Watari to get it for me, but _I _picked it out."

For the first time that he could remember, Ryuzaki was at a lose for words. No one had done this for him before. He was use to his birthdays going unnoticed by the world. He was use to it passing by like a regular day. He couldn't even remember a present before this. Why would Light do this?

Light took the gift from Watari, who exited to get the cake and candles, and held it out to Ryuzaki like a child to his father. "I hope you like it."

He tried to smile at the boy but it was hard. The entire moment was near embarrassing. Ryuzaki hated attracting attention, especially from Light whom he knew to have feelings for him. However, to be polite, he took the gift, and began to unwrap it gently. Inside, was a very nice, button down, plain white dress shirt. Ryuzaki could have wrinkled his nose. It was without a doubt not his style. He opened his mouth to explain to Light, and as the words began to form on his tongue, he stopped. Light was too beautiful with sparkling eyes and a sweet anxious smile to hurt him. So Ryuzaki faked a smile of enjoyment.

"Thank you Light."

"Really, Ryuzaki? You're welcome. I thought you might want something different to wear. With Watari's help, I didn't have to guess your size. Try it on and you'll see it fits perfectly."

L was not so sure about that, and it didn't go unnoticed by Light.

"Oh come on, Ryuzaki. It isn't as if I did something to it. I'm NOT Kira."

"There is still a forty percent chance that you are. I have to be careful."

"I know but can't you try it? Just once?"

"Hm. Very well." L pulled Light by the chain up the stairs to their bedroom where Light sat on the bed and watched with flushed cheeks as L stripped his old baggy white shirt off without a shred of decency. Light shot his amber eyes to his feet on the floor. When Ryuzaki finished, he turned with a smile and asked how he looked. Light was literally breath taken. Ryuzaki's strong arms and muscles were out lined perfectly in the new shirt, making the teen gulp and heart race. Perhaps wanting to get the world's greatest and most beautiful detective a shirt for his birthday was not one of his grandest ideas. He knew his cheeks were flaming red with heat and his pants seemed to be shrinking.

Ryuzaki noticed. How could he not? The teen on his bed was practically panting like a puppy for him. It wasn't like it was a secret either, that Light had feelings for the detective. Ryuzaki's deductive skills were flawless. He could almost smell the boy's attraction for him as they spent the days together chained and researching. Seeing it was illegal, Ryuzaki steered clear of such situations like this even though he was just as much attracted to the boy. Although, he convinced himself he was also watching out for Light's heart. Just to justify his own horny feelings. He knew it was more than a physical attraction for Light, but for himself, only physical. Ryuzaki could never be fully attracted to a child.

However, this moment, this position they happened to be in, or more to the truth, he _put_ them in, made Ryuzaki crave Light Yagami's tanned body more than ever. He wanted to see if those amber eyes closed tight when his body tensed and shuddered to cum on what Ryuzaki wanted to be _his_ stomach as he hovered over Light, rocking in and out of his body. He wanted to hear Light scream his name in his ear then pant breathlessly, completely worn out. Just thinking of it got his body hot and his mind spinning out of control. He moved closer to the teen, locking eyes with him. Light scooted back on the bed at first as if were trying to get away, but when Ryuzaki reached him, and leaned in so close Light could smell the strawberries on Ryuzaki's breath and Ryuzaki could smell the spearmint on Light's, the boy leaned closer, like he was giving permission. Ryuzaki of course, took that as a sign to continue. He brushed their lips together softly barely touching at all. He waited for Light to pull away if he wanted, but Light pushed his lips closer together with the older detective, allowing him to push him back on the bed as he climbed on, hovering above him momentarily before attempting to devour his mouth fully.

Ryuzaki knew he was being too intimidating, too bold. Light was seventeen and in college. He had no real life experience and what appeared to be in love. Ryuzaki knew better than to take advantage of that but at the same time, blood was flowing, his heart was racing, his body temperature was rising and his period of loneliness was screaming at him to just take the boy right there whether Light wanted it or not. To ride him as hard and long as he could to make up for long lost time. He deserved it after all. Hell he was saving the world and Light was killing criminals! That is, if his deductions were correct, and they were. Ryuzaki, or more accurately 'L Lawliet', was never wrong.

As the images of the previous night began to drift away, Ryuzaki shook his head trying to forget. With a tiny rattle of the chain, he began to type, hoping that if his fingers tapped the keys gently enough he could get work done without waking the kid beside him and having to literally face his guilt. Yet every few moments, his black eyes shifted back down to the milky cream colored chest he was just dieing to lick.

"Your starring Ryuzaki."

"Oh. Am I? I hadn't realized you were awake Light."

"I've just woken up." Sleepily, and with a growing smile on his face, the boy sat up groggily, lifting a hand up to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. The rattle and sparkle of the cuff on his wrist in the sun light caused him to pause midway in surprise. The handcuffs….were back on?

"I apologies Light, but you are still a suspect."

"Still? But Ryuzaki."

"Hm?"

"How? After…"

Ryuzaki didn't want to crush the teen's heart nor did he want to lead him on. He could remember what it was like to be that young and believing that you were in love. Or at the very least, to have a crush. What could he say to make things better?

"I…I am sorry Light."

"It's okay Ryu. I can understand. I mean, you're a great detective. You have to keep yourself protected and to do that you can not trust anyone." The boy then snuggled closer if it was possible.

_Ryu?? Since when did they advance to nicknames? Better to nip this in the bud as Watari would say. _

Oh hell. Watari was sure to have something to say at breakfast. He would certainly not approve of last night.

"No. You misunderstand my apology. I am sorry for last night. I'm afraid you may have thought more into it than I."

There was short pause and then a faintly soft, "What do you mean?"

He didn't want to. But he had to. Ryuzaki glanced up from the laptop to view Light's face. The gorgeous eyes were not sparkling but looking pained, and looking right at him.

_No do not look at me like that. I feel awful enough. I allowed the wrong head to think for me. Besides you are a child. It would never work. _

"Light, you know damn well what I mean."

"Then, why? What was last night?"

"It, It was, I mean I…"

"Used me?"

"No." Did he? Yes. He used him. "Don't look at it that way. It was _one night together_. That is all it was."

He tried to look at Light again. This time those pretty eyes were glistening, but with tears. Light took a deep, shaky breath, and stood from the bed.

"I understand. I would like to dress now and use the restroom. Would it be alright if I went alone?"

Ryuzaki nodded softly unlocking their wrists. Light flew to the bathroom shutting and locking the door with a loud bang and a click.

L bit his thumb in frustration. After a while he moved to put his laptop and work down, stepped into the closet he shared with Light , and fished out a clean pair of jeans and a baggy shirt for the day. He ran his fingers through his hair waiting on Light. By the time the boy emerged from his sanctuary, they were late for their meeting with the team down stairs.

_

* * *

_

Author Note: Thanks for reading.


	3. Can We Make That TWO Nights?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters. I have no money so please don't sue me.

Warning: LxLight, Mpreg, OOCness, Rated M for adult content, very dark themes, sex, nudity and language. Please, no flames. You have been forewarned of the story's contents.

_**Tears In The Cradle** _

By Pain's Disciple

Co-written with UnderneathTheRose

Chapter Three: Can We Make That TWO Nights?

_

_

_

Light was fully aware that the pen he was tapping on the edge of his computer desk was causing Ryuzaki's left eye to twitch, and Ryuzaki was fully aware that Light did not care one bit that he was annoying him.

"Light, may I ask that you be quiet? Otherwise I-"

"What?" The teen harshly interrupted. "You'll take it away? I'm afraid you have no real authority over me Ryuzaki."

The tap tap tapping of the blue ink pen resumed, picking up a cute little rhythm that ran up Ryuzaki's spine to his head, beginning a headache that no amount of sugar could fix.

"Oh really?" Ryuzaki pushed his chair back and lifted his chained wrist for the boy to easily see. "What do you call the six foot chain between us I wonder?"

Light didn't miss a beat. He licked his pink lips before replying, "Your homosexual, pedophilic fantasy of a seventeen year old whom you so desire to one day take advantage of."

If he was not so reserved, Ryuzaki's eyes would have comically widened and rolled out of his head like in those funny American cartoons.

"I will not ask again." He said, holding the anger boiling in his veins in a strained, shaky voice.

"You didn't ask the first time Ryuzaki. Nor did you ask last night. Do you make it a habit of raping all your colleagues or just the ones underage?"

That was it. The last straw. Ryuzaki snatched the pen from the obviously still angry, over dramatic, immature, murder suspect of a little boy in the room, and placed the object into his back pocket. "That was below the belt. It is not my fault that Light wears his heart on his sleeve. Do not turn your self esteem problems into me not loving you. I can not force myself to feel things I simply do not feel."

"Well you certainly had no problem forcing yourself _into_ me."

Ryuzaki's hand came down in a sudden painful slap, slinging the boy's head to the left. It stung quite a bit, but Light reacted with swinging his foot fast and tripping the older male. He thought he had victory, but when he reached down to grasp the pen from Ryuzaki's back pocket, the older man grabbed his arm pulling him to the floor with him. They were rolling around throwing punches, kicks and head buts until Soichiro was able to get hold of his son, wrapping his arms around his small frame and lifting him up and off the detective. Matsuda and Aizawa tried there best to get a hold of Ryuzaki but he was too swift in his movements. He collected himself from the floor calmly and respectably and wiped the blood from his lip, making the chain rattle. For Light, seeing that little bit of blood dribbling down Ryuzaki, the great detective L's chin, gave him a sweet, sick pleasure of knowing that he was not alone in his pain.

And that was how the rest of the day continued on.

Ryuzaki was just lucky and happy the others never heard the words exchanged that started the entire scuffle. He was twenty-five and though forced rape did not take place the night before in his bedroom, willing statutory rape did. Light was underage. Light was eight years younger. And Light was illegal for him to touch. This would prove to be a problem if anyone were to ever discover what he and that boy did together. Ryuzaki, no _L's _reputation and career would be tainted. He was L, yes, but Soichiro was not someone he wanted to go up against. Light meant a great deal to Soichiro and L knew it. He would have to make sure that Light would keep his mouth shut. And quick.

Later that night, when Ryuzaki lay in bed waiting for Light to come out of the bathroom, he concentrated on the information in front of him on his laptop. Although, there was not much information to look over. The case was running cold, evidence was dropping fast and going nowhere. What was he going to do? Think. He needed a plan. A good plan.

"Ryuzaki?" Light's timid voice drifted over to Ryuzaki from the bathroom as he shyly pocked his head out from behind the door.

"Yes, Light?"

"Can you close your eyes? I forgot my night shirt."

"Whatever for? I have explored ever inch of you last night. Nothing was left unseen or untouched."

Light rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure you've memorized it all."

Ryuzaki wondered if the shyness flew out the window or if Light's begrudging anger strangled it. "I have a photographic memory. It would be a challenge not to."

"Whatever. Will you just close your eyes?"

"No. I am working."

Light sighed and begged sweetly. "Please Ryuzaki? I'm really sorry about today. Now will you close your eyes?"

"For a price."

"Damn Ryuzaki after last night what more could you possibly want from me? I don't have anything to give!"

"Sure you do. You can keep last night a secret for me. How does that sound? A secret just between us."

Light knew the man had to be joking. Right? Did he think he'd fall for that?

"Don't patronize me when you're covering you own ass. Now close you eyes!"

"Not without your word."

"Alright, alright. You have my word. There. Happy?"

"No. I do not believe you are taking this seriously. I could be in serious trouble if you happen to slip up and tell someone."

"Who would I tell?" The teen's voice dropped to a whispered serious tone to prove his point. "It's embarrassing enough to know that you know how I feel and don't feel the same way. My sex life is not something I'd like to broadcast to the entire team. My father doesn't even know I'm sexually active. Please close your eyes and I can promise last night did not happen, and that I wont fuss when you put the chain back on. Okay?"

Ryuzaki studied the boy. Given the fact that Light was arrogant with an enlarged pride he calculated a thirty percent chance Light would confess their escapade to anyone. He then closed his eyes to show he would engage in the deal.

Light quickly ran to the closet, pulled his shirt out and slipping it on over his cold shoulders and slid into the bed a foot away and facing the opposite direction. Gracefully, he held his arm out to the man he wished he could hate.

Said man's eyes were still closed, yet he possessed a smile across his face that rubbed Light the wrong way. "Why the hell are you smiling?"

"No reason. I simply took notice that you decided to sleep much farther away."

"Of course I did. Now, please put the chain back on so I can sleep."

"Is Light sleepy?"

"Very much so."

"Hmm." Ryuzaki brought his thumb up to his lip, chewing the nail profusely. "I do believe that I am far from being tired."

Light smirked. "That isn't my problem."

"Light could help."

Light dropped his head down to the blanket feeling the irritating need to punch him in the face again. "No. I am not in the mood for chess." It was hard enough for him to maintain breathing beside Ryuzaki, let alone think clearly enough to battle him in a game of wits. Ryuzaki plainly did not realize how much emotion Light had built up for him.

"I meant something a little more physical." He put his laptop on the night stand and scooted closer to the boy until the younger one's back was up against his chest forcing Light to stop breathing all together. He closed his eyes wishing Ryuzaki's words weren't filled with lust, but something more meaningful, when a light bulb went off in his head. He turned over in a flash, placing his hands on Ryuzaki's chest and shoved him as hard as he could off of the bed which forced himself to land almost all the way off.

"DON'T." Ryuzaki landed on the floo hitting his head painfully against the night stand. "You come across as full of honor and justice, but you're not. And when you add everything all up, you weirdness, lack of a social life and now your perversion, you are not a great detective, you're a sleaze."

"Allow me to make one thing clear Light." He said as he rubbed the growing not on his head. "No matter what you think of me. You are a suspect. You are under my control."

Light could feel what little patience he had left shredding into nothingness. "Why don't you leave the room Ryuzaki? Sleep somewhere else."

"Because we are chained."

"Im NOT Kira! What do you want me to do to prove it to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that in that state that I am in Light?" He gestured towards the bulge in his pants.

Disgusted completely Light through himself back up on the bed and wrapped himself under the warm blankets. "Don't touch. Stay on your side. I mean it."

"Or I will have a heart attack perhaps? You know, if I should die anytime soon, that would seem awfully suspicious, would it not?"

"Yes. It would. Guess what else would be suspicious Ryuzaki?"

"Hm?"

"Your head on the bed post."

"That was quite graphic. No need for such violence. If you will kindly throw me a pillow however, I will gladly sleep on the floor if it would please you." Light slung a pillow to the floor hoping it would smack the pervert on it's way down but no such luck.

* * *

Author Note From _Underneath The Rose_: Soo It looks like Pain's Disciple and I know nothing about having a baby. (We're dudes after all, why would we ? Lol)So uhm, for the next chapters, if we mess up on symptoms and what have you, feel free to let us know :)

Author Note From _Pain's Disciple_: and we're also going to say that some guys can get pregnant. We know nothing in the science department. We aren't going to try to come up with some fancy way of how it will happen. Just that it does for some guys. Hope your cool with that. ^ ^

Thanks for reading!


	4. It All Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters. I have no money so please don't sue me.

Warning: LxLight, Mpreg, OOCness, Rated M for adult content, very dark themes later in the story, sex, nudity and language. Please, no flames. You have been forewarned of the story's contents.

_**Tears In The Cradle **_

By Pain's Disciple

Co-written with UnderneathTheRose

Chapter Four: It All Begins

_

_

_

One month later at promptly three thirty p.m., Light announced he was tired. "I can barely keep my eyes open. Please, let me sleep." He then put his head on his desk. Ryuzaki, who did regret forcing him to stay up so late into the morning hours, laid a hand onto his shoulder for comfort.

"One more hour."

"NO. NO. I need sleep." He turned his head away from the other and snuggled his face into his arms. "I'll be really quiet."

Ryuzaki was about to poke at him hard in the side when Watari, who was replacing his trey of sweets, fake coughed for his attention. "You should let the boy sleep. He has been fatigued all week. No to mention he's so young, his body just isn't use to your patterns and bad habits. It's beginning to take a toll. Allow him a few hours."

Ryuzaki looked back at Light who was sound asleep. "Perhaps I do work him too hard." He stood, and lifted the light weight boy in his arms bridal style. Light didn't wake, instead he turned his head toward the warmth of Ryuzaki's chest. Ryuzaki paid no attention as he carried him up the stairs into the bedroom where he lightly laid the boy on the bed.

_He'll get mad, _He thought_. But he shouldn't sleep in these clothes. _After removing the chain, and careful not to wake him, Ryuzaki undressed the teen, replacing the nice dress clothes with a pair of warm striped pajama pants with a matching shirt he knew Light would like, then quickly changed himself into a pair of clean jeans, and crawled into the bed with his laptop. Just because Light was tired, didn't mean he couldn't finish his work.

The case was as cold as ice now and Light seemed to never want to help as he was too busy complaining of being kept awake at all hours of the night. Truth was, Light was not being kept awake. It seemed lately that the boy tired just from brushing his teeth or walking down the steps. He was always complaining. The first week of this he assumed Light was doing it on purpose, trying to get back at Ryuzaki for their one night stand by delaying the case, but now Ryuzaki wondered if the damned kid was getting enough exercise. Sometimes lack in physical activity could bring on fatigue, making one tired and irritable, especially if one was used to constant activity, and Light was an athletic boy.

Although the problems didn't cease there. Light constantly complained of being too hot or too cold or more recently, Matsuda smelling. Oh it wasn't always Matsuda. Sometimes it was Ryuzaki sometimes it was Aizawa or Soichiro. Funny how it could never be Light. The boy had complained just a week ago that he could no longer live with the smell of Ryuzaki's feet. Ryuzaki had smelled his feet and they were fine, freshly washed with strawberry and mango shower jell. Then Light decided his father asking him to call his mother once and while to be a personal insult against his maturity. Breaking down into tears he informed everyone that he was constipated the last few days and no one even gave a damn.

Well.

How very interesting.

But as interesting as it was, Ryuzaki vowed from then on to cover his ears whenever Light decided he needed to make a personal announcement to everyone.

Speaking of the devil, Light suddenly began to toss and turn back and forth between his right and left sides, groaning. Ryuzaki was forced to scoot further away to work.

"D-don't…" Light mumbled in his sleep, throwing himself flat on his back, trembling and beginning to sweat. Ryuzaki starred at him curiously. "Dad don't do this!"

A pinch a guilt wrapped itself around Ryuzaki's heart, knowing he was responsible for that dream. To put a gun to Light's head was all his idea and in the end, it solved nothing.

"Please, Im not Kira…Dad _don't!_" His eyes fell to the boy's feet that were kicking profusely, bouncing the bed and sending blankets to the end. The state he was in was growing worse, worrying the older detective who had no idea what to do. Light had nightmares before that would wake Ryuzaki in the night from the boy's whimpering or shaking, but this loud screaming was taking the cake.

To protect the laptop from destruction he laid it down on the floor then turned to the still thrashing around teenager.

"Light…I do not know how to help you. I'm afraid if I do what I usually do, you may get angry considering how lately you have come to hate me."

The boy's response was a fresh tear and rough trembling. In a broken voice he whispered, "Please… I don't want to die Dad…Please.." Those eight words ripped out Ryuzaki's heart. How ever did Soichiro manage the courage to look into Light's chocolate eyes while holding a gun to his forehead?

Light's anger be damned. He grabbed the blankets straightening them back out laying them on top of them both, then wrapped his arms around Light's whole body, protectively cuddling him.

"Shhhh" He coed into the boy's ear. "Shhhhhh Light. Shh."

Light's thrashing stopped immediately yet he continued to shake and shiver as if he were cold. Ryuzaki knew better. Light was trembling from fear. He decided that for now, he would blame it all on Light's high IQ. Sometimes it was too easy to forget that Light was not an adult, but a teenager. Especially if Light weren't Kira. If that was the case he pondered if Light would suffer from any mental damage when everything was said and done. Maybe he would get the boy a psychologist. Someone he could talk to without the feeling of being judged.

"Mmm, Ryu..Ryuzaki?" Oh no. He was awake.

Ryuzaki didn't move. He tightened his grip on Light, pulling him closer if it was possible. "You were having a nightmare."

Light's eyes fluttered open but did not look like welcoming eyes when they landed on the one holding him so close.

"Don't be angry with me Light. I was only helping." He waited for the screaming or the slapping or the shouting of him being a pervert to come and blast his ear drums. The only thing the boy did was push him and the blankets off as fast as he could. Then catching Ryuzaki off guard, he began to undress, shredding first his shirt, then his pants.

"Light, not that I want you to stop or anything, but what are you doing?"

"It's too hot in here. Don't you think so Ryuzaki?"

"No. The temperature is exactly 71 degrees. Considering the weather outside you should be comfortable Light."

"Well I'm not." He snapped. He then got out of the bed going into the bathroom to leave Ryuzaki in a state of bewilderment.

The curiosity is what pushed him on his feet, but it was the anger that caused him to open the bathroom door on Light. "Are you okay?"

"What the hell are you doing you bastard?" Blood rushed to the teen's cheeks, who was currently attempting to pee.

"I believe what I am doing is called making sure that you're alright. But it seems you're fine. Just as bitchy and annoying as ever."

"Get out! You can't watch me pee!"

Ryuzaki shut the door. "Damn little brat. See if I ever do that again." He gathered up his laptop and opened the night stand drawer to recover his stashed licorice.

"And you may have the entire room to yourself!" He yelled at the bathroom door. "I however have no intentions of spending the night babysitting you. Sleep, pee, have nightmares. I don't care!"

"I never asked you to care!"

"Well, don't! I wont help you. Oh and your percentage just went up. I hope you are satisfied."

Not bothering to wait for a response he left the room making damn sure to slam the door behind him. Light was either sick, mentally retarded, or just mad and trying to make his life so miserable that he will finally break down and commit suicide. Well Ryuzaki had news for the brat. He was not going to be broken! He took much worse from his preteen successors. He could handle anything that kid wanted to dish out.

Practically slamming his laptop on the kitchen counter, he pulled out a licorice stick form the pack and chewed down viciously not caring a bit that Watari was smiling at him from the door way, having been woken from all the shouting. He said ever so politely, "He's quite pretty when he is angry, isn't he?"

Mentally, and _only_ mentally, did Ryuzaki agree.

~*~

One week later, Light sat looking over an old list of criminals. Everyone would be arriving soon yet Ryuzaki had not come out of wherever it was he had been spending his nights, which were not with Light in the bedroom. He knew Ryuzaki was more than likely was still angry with him. He had not placed the chain back on and with out actually saying it, Light knew he now had permission to be in a room by himself as long as he never left the building. He also knew that the missing chain just meant Ryuzaki was trying to avoid a fight, which was all the two ever did anymore.

He also knew it was all mostly his own fault, but he couldn't help it if he was getting sick. Which was the only explanation for things, like his sensitive smell and his mood swings. He didn't mean to blow up on people or break down into tears over spilling his coffee. He was just too tired lately and worn out. Too much stress and over working. That so called genius bastard just had to have his case solved no matter what. Light honesty wouldn't put it past the sleaze if he planted false evidence on suspects. Seriously. And he was wearing Light down to nothing. But Light missed the chain, that feeling of being connected with someone and knowing they would always be there because, well, the chain kept them there.

Suddenly, Light realized he was going to be sick. He covered his mouth, and took off to the bathroom only to drop to his knees and sling his head down into the toilet bowl where his stomach tightened, convulsed, and upchucked everything inside.

Dizziness swept over him, causing him to sway a little. He dropped his head down on the cool toilet bowl feeling like if he moved he would throw up his organs one at a time.

Make that two at a time.

Tensing and sweaty, his body prepared itself, then vomited again.

"Want me to call a doctor?" Ryuzaki asked apathetically as he appeared out of nowhere in the doorway.

"NO. It's probably just the fl --" Light upchucked once more, his hands gripping the side of the bowl for support, his body beginning to tremble.

"What me to call your father?"

Light shook his head miserably keeping part of his face in the bowl, not willing to show Ryuzaki his unfocused gaze.

"No. He'll only worry himself."

The older man took in the image of the boy in front of him. Dressed in a rather nice business suit with a matching red tie, he kneeled on his knees on the floor with his face half in the white toilet bowl and sweat matting his auburn hair against his forehead, he vomited once again.

"If you think you won't be able to work today, let me know now. I need to give one of the others your share of the work. This case is following a part. At this rate we will never catch Kira."

_Is that all you care about? _Light thought as what felt like his kidney came up his throat and out of his mouth leaving a horrible acid after taste around his tongue.

Ryuzaki grew bored and left Light alone with is vomiting.

Standing, Light wiped his mouth and gripped the sink for support. _Fine, whatever. Stay mad Ryuzaki. I don't need you anyways. I'm an adult. _He pulled his toothbrush from the cabinet, brushing the gross taste of his mouth before joining the rest of the team.

Around lunch time, not only was he bored but he was practically starving to death. When he had asked for breakfast Ryuzaki had simply told him to eat one of his cupcakes. The last time Light attempted this daring act he thought he would lose an eye, a finger, and his motor skills. No way in hell was he attempting that again even with the sugar eater's permission this time. He'd rather starve. Besides, he didn't want a cupcake. He wanted Sushi. Maybe some pickles on the side, but Ryuzaki wouldn't let him have breakfast.

"You'll only puke it right back up." He had told him. "Drink some water to settle your stomach. I'll have Watari bring a bowl of hot soup in for lunch."

Well now it was lunch time and the crazy ass detective was attempting to force them to work through lunch. How would they survive without food?

"Unless you want me to pass out, I suggest you allow me some lunch."

"Do you still feel nauseous Light?" The older man asked with out manners enough to bother to look from his laptop to the teen.

Used to the apathetic, uncaring detective, Light shook his head. "I feel great now. Tomato soup sounds good. Matsuda should run down to the deli across the street and bring back lunch for everyone."

This caught Matsuda's attention. For the past several hours he had been just as bored as Light from going over the same information over and over again. "Oh that's a great idea! I'm starving!" Matsuda threw his file down running off to get his coat.

Without looking up once, Ryuzaki replied how Matsuda was working on rechecking the schedules of all the university students of Japan, hoping to catch something they might have missed, and rudely told Matsuda to retake his seat. "You are not going anywhere. Light will have to wait until supper."

"You can stay mad at me all you want Ryuzaki, but you can not starve me! You can not let me go an entire day without eating."

"Fine. What would you like Light?"

"Sushi. And we all know you're rich so get the best Sushi around. Not from a stupid deli. "

Ryuzaki's eye twitched rapidly. He ordered supper for them all, _and paid _for it all, although paying for it wasn't what irritated him the most. What was the most frustrating part was how in between each person's order, Light wanted to add, subtract, or change items to his own order. He finally decided on Miso soup with a side dish of Wakame salad. Ryuzaki thought finally he was in the clear, but nooo. After the food was delivered, Light decided he wanted a bite of what everyone was eating. Having Light poke his finger into his mashed potatoes pissed Ryuzaki off royally.

"What? I can not take a small bite? You don't even like normal food. You eat desserts and candy. Why do you care if I have a bite of mashed potatoes? I like foreign food."

"Because they are MY mashed potatoes! The least you could have done was used a fork."

"You use a fork Ryuzki?"

"That's not the point!"

Light didn't say a word, not one word when he stuck his pre-licked finger once again into Ryuzaki's mashed potatoes, and smiled oh so sweetly.

~*~

It was a few nights later before Ryuzaki felt like it was safe enough to sleep with the oddly temperamental teen again, and Light was being so great about keeping close to Ryuzaki with out the nuisance of the metal chain that he decided to keep it off. Not to mention the fact Light was vomiting more frequently. It was true that Light was sick, but the flu or a stomach virus, after some research, he learned was not the cause. They both of course could bring on fatigue, tiredness, vomiting, constipation, sensitivity to smell and dizziness, but that did not explain his sensitivity to touch, his moodiness or his sudden new clingy attitude.

Needless to say, Ryuzaki was becoming concerned.

Just moments ago, before Light had talked him into letting him sleep, Light spent two solid hours in the bathroom vomiting. Ryuzaki did manage two more hours of work, but the sound of Light retching was just so distracting.

When it was finally all over, the boy crawled into the bed next to Ryuzaki cuddling up close. He looked pale and in the worst state the detective had ever seen him. Ryuzaki had a weird feeling to protect the boy, to make him feel better. So he e-mailed Watari asking for him to bring up a trey of white crackers and juice to help settle Light's stomach.

When they arrived, Light ate one or two, but Ryuzaki had to gain help from Watari to make him eat the rest. How peculiar. One minute Light is so hungry he's eating everything and anything he can get his murderous hands onto, the next he is refusing to eat. Up and down. Everything with Light lately was fluctuating.

"You do not feel feverish, but I'd like to make sure. When you finish your juice we will take your temperature to check."

"I don't know why you're pretending to care all of a sudden." Light said, his juice cup making loud slurping noise as he drained it of it's contents.

"I'm not pretending. Did you not believe me when I said that you were my first ever friend?"

"No." Was the deadpan answer.

Ryuzaki was shocked. Light believed him to be a liar? "I am not a dishonest man Light."

The boy began laughing so hard the bed shook ever so slightly. "Oh yes you are. You deceive people every day. You may catch the bad guys, which I admit Ryuzaki, you are pretty amazing at doing. BUT. You are dishonest. Like a crooked cop. And I'm not saying that because of my feelings."

Those words stung Ryuzaki in a way he never felt. It wasn't as if he concerned himself with Light's, or anyone elses, opinion of him. Most didn't care for his apathetic and weird appetite for sweets but none had ever called him something as low as a "crooked cop". But to call him something so vial? Was it true? Could it be? NO. His methods were a little unorthodox but he was not a crooked cop. He didn't gain anything from capturing criminals but his paycheck, and his evidence and deductions were always correct......weren't they?

Ryuzaki growled annoyed. Why was he letting some little brat get to him! Light didn't know anything, he was a criminal himself!

" Goodnight Light." He turned away from the teen, snuggling under the blanket and trying to sleep. Let the boy take of himself. He was a big boy was he not?

Light laid his cup back on the trey on the floor and snuggled under the blanket feeling horrible. He didn't think it was possible, but maybe he actually hurt Ryuzaki's feelings. Gently, Light laid an arm over the older man and tried to pull him close, however Ryuzaki's body was stiff with anger and pulled away. The boy let his arm drop back next to his own body, biting his lip. Don't cry, he scolded mentally. Don't. He'll make fun of you if you do. It'll make things worse. His eyes didn't listen. They squeezed out a few tears until his cheeks were streaked with the salty liquid and hiccups were on the way. He squeezed his eyes tight and tried to sleep, to forget about it. It didn't really matter.

Before long, he was asleep, leaving the room with only the sound of soft breathing from them both.

In the middle of the night, Ryuzaki felt Light stumble out of bed like there was a fire. Opening his eyes, he saw Light running into the bathroom. Ryuzaki slowely got up, his body stiff and not at all in the mood to deal with what he knew was happening in the bathroom. When he reached his destination, he leaned in the doorway quietly as he watched his suspect regurgitate crackers and juice into the white toilet bowl. He cringed realizing he was the one who forced the damned brat to eat the crackers.

"Light? Are you alright?"

The boy who was literally sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around the bowl with his legs spread out like a two year old because he just had no strength to sit up on his knees, shook his head so slowly Ryuzaki almost didn't catch it.

"Ryu...Ryuzaki...I do-" Was all he could manage to say before he threw up again.

Ryuzaki sighed and walked to the boy kneeling down beside him. "I'm right here for you." He began to rub the boy's back hoping to sooth him. "Take your time and then I'll carry you back."

Light lifted his head. With half lidded eyes he apologized for waking Ryuzaki from his sleep that he rarely got.

"Dont worry about that right now." He said as he moved himself behind the boy, pulling him between his legs and letting him lean back against his chest to relax.

It wasn't long before Light began to cry softly.

"I don't want to be sick anymore." He whined. "I'm tired of vomiting." Ryuzaki ran his hands through Light's auburn hair. It was messy, and drenched with sweat.

He whispered in the boy's ear, "I know, I know. I'll get Watari to notify your father, and to arrange a personal visit to the doctor."

"No. No doctor. Leave my dad alone. He'll only worry over me. He doesn't need the stress."

"Alright. I am still calling my personal doctor."

"No. Please. It's just the flue or something."

"Even Watari doubts that Light."

"But he'll touch me and give me a shot and put cold things on my body.."

Ryuzaki chuckled softly. Any anger or frustration or annoyance he had with Light diminished, and was replaced with amusement and concern. "I'll make sure it's a girl then."

Light was far too tired to care about making any remark. He didn't protest either when the detective lifted him up in his arms and carried back to the bed like a child.

* * *

**Special Acknowledgements To The Amazing People Who Gave Us advice, suggestions, websites, and even a wonderful PM full of pregnancy info: **

TheBeautifulLie

Nequam-tenshi

LilJoker

It's-not-amoose323

And to all of you who Reviewed, Alerted, or added this story to your favorites!!!

**Thanks For Reading!**


	5. One Month and A Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters. I have no money so please don't sue me.

Warning: LxLight, Mpreg, OOCness, Rated M for adult content, very dark themes, sex, nudity and language. Please, no flames. You have been forewarned of the story's content

_**Tears In The Cradle **_

By Pain's Disciple

Co-written with UnderneathTheRose

Chapter Five: One Month and A Week

_

_

_

The next morning, in nothing but a hospital gown, Light sat on a cold examination table in the infirmary awaiting the arrival of L's private physician, Dr. Stratton, who was coming all the way from England just to take a look at Light. Just the name of this doctor gave Light chills. He had hated doctors at a very early age. In fact he couldn't remember a time when he did like doctors. They always managed to make him feel uncomfortable. They were always poking, touching, and asking personal questions.

But Ryuzaki's hand was on Light's and for Light, that made everything better. He knew Ryuzaki just wanted to get back to his case, to catch Kira and go home, but Light could pretend, if only for a little while, that he meant more than one night to the amazingly beautiful detective.

"How are you feeling Light?" Ryuzaki asked from the chair beside Light.

"I'm okay. A little hungry, but okay." He was too nervous to say anything else, and Ryuzaki could tell.

"I'm sorry Light. But he said he'd be here shortly. You can't leave."

"I know. Hey, I'm really sorry about all this Ryuzaki. I promise to do whatever it is to get better, then work extra hard to catch Kira."

"Don't worry about that right now. You're sick. Let us focus on just that right now, okay?"

Light smiled. Sometimes, pretending with Ryuzaki could be so easy.

At that moment, the knob turned, and in stepped Dr. Stratton carrying a black medical bad. He was a young doctor, who obviously got his degree early, as he looked no older than Light. His hair was a thick wavy brown that reached his shoulders and Light couldn't think of another word to describe him but beautiful. He had big blue eyes and creamy skin, not to mention the muscles under that coat where well over worked. Light's jaw almost dropped, but a glance at Ryuzaki made him pause.

Ryuzaki was ogling the doctor too!

Light's eyes narrowed and mentally he took back every compliment he thought he had for this doctor. He wasn't "beautiful". _Light_was. He knew he was. Everyone told him he was…so why is Ryuzaki starring at him and not me, he thought.

"Hello Ryuzaki." He said, shaking the detectives hand and smiling with overly perfect teeth. "It's good to see you again."

"Hello. This is Yagami Light. He's the patient I told you about."

"Hello Light." Dr. Stratton bowed before Light in a respectful manor, then took Ryuzaki's chair scooting it up close to Light.

Light scooted back on the table nervously. "It's just the flu or something." He told him. "Some antibiotics and I'm sure I'll be fine." His voice was shaky, but mostly from anger. Okay, mostly from jealousy.

"How about I take a look at you and then we'll see what it is. The first thing I want to do is catch up on your chart though. I looked at it, and you haven't been to a doctor since you were eleven."

"That was the last time I was sick."

Dr. Stratton shook his head. "Light you have to see a doctor at least once a year for a check up. Even Ryuzaki sees me once a year. Well, in his case twice. But I'll catch you up. Lets start with your weight, then your height measurements."

In less then five minutes, Light was measured, weighed, and complimented heavily on his healthy eating habits and lifestyle. Ryuzaki was told to take a lesson from the teen and to start eating healthier or he'd end up a diabetic, which Light and Stratton both agreed would serve him right.

Ryuzaki paid them no attention. "You are here for Light, no? I suggest you stay on topic."

"Very well." He pulled his stethoscope out of his bag and slipping the ear pieces into his ear, but before he could place the other end down the gown to hear Light's heartbeat, Ryuzaki took hold of Stratton's wrist, and very softly blew his warm breath onto the silver metal, warming it for Light.

Stratton smiled softly, then continued to place the stethoscope against Light's bare chest. The heart beat was normal, as was his breathing. While Stratton was busy with Light's temperature, Light couldn't help but shoot Ryuzaki death glares. What kind of sentimental movement was that? Was that suppose to make Light swoon? Well, he wasn't buying it. He knew Ryuzaki was checking the doctor out. It was obvious! And he was certainly going to hear about it later. Who checks out a doctor when your so called first ever friend was on an examination table and sick? Apparently Ryuzaki does.

"37 Celsius. Huh. No fever. Ryuzaki I'm going to ask you to leave. I need to talk to Light."

Ryuzaki frowned looking at Light. The boy was nervous enough and then a statement like that? "No. I'll stay in here."

"No." Dr. Stratton insisted. "You are not family. I'm sorry, but leave. I would like to talk to Light alone now."

Light cringed at this. He didn't want to be alone, but he didn't know what this man would ask him. He nodded to Ryuzaki who frowned, feeling like it was a mistake. He left wondering if he really should have done that. What if Light needed him? What if he began to vomit? Stratton wouldn't hold his hand and run his fingers through his hair to make him feel better.

Wait.

What was he saying? Light wasn't a baby. He could handle upchucking his breakfast on his own. This gave him time to get back to the investigation, and since he gave everyone the day off, he could have total one hundred percent peace.

In the infirmary, Light decided he wanted it all open and honest. "If you think it's really serious, just tell me. I don't like it when people beet around the bush."

The man chuckled, "Light, you're not going to die if that's what you're thinking. I can promise that. Looking at the list of symptoms, I am almost one hundred percent positive I know the problem, but I'd like to ask you some personal questions and take both a urine and blood sample."

"How personal?"

"Very. Lets start with are you sexually active?"

Light's face flushed with heat. "Uhm, y-yeah…"

"When was the last time you had intercourse?"

WOA. Too personal. "Do I have to answer that?"

"Yeah. Try to be as accurate as you can."

Light thought back on the date. Ryuzaki's birthday.

"October 31st."

"And your sure of that?"

How could he forget? "Yeah. I'm positive."

"Thank you Light."

Light watched at Dr. Stratton as he pulled out a needle and cup. "I'm going to take your blood first. It'll feel like a little tiny pinch."

"Then you want me to pee in that don't you?" He asked pointing to the small cup disgusted.

The man smiled amused. "Yeap."

~*~

Light left the infirmary a little bit scared. Dr. Stratton had sad the waiting period on getting the results back would be at least several hours, but with L's lab beneath the infirmary with the most high-tech equipment he said it would only take an hour at the longest. But Light knew it would still feel like forever no matter how long it took.

After changing back into a black sweater and matching dress pants, it took Light a few minutes, but he finally found Ryuzaki on the roof. He was all too ready to black Ryuzaki out for what happened in the infirmary, however the image before him cleared out all the anger inside him.

Ryuzaki stood standing in the harsh wind that blew through his black hair, blowing it all around his eyes and lips, taking Light's breath away like always.

"What are you doing out here, Ryuzaki?"

"I am thinking Light."

"What about?" He asked innocently, stepping up beside him.

"Nothing important. What did Stratton say?"

"He's in your lab. He took a blood and urine sample and said it would take an hour."

Ryuzaki turned to face the shorter man. Light's cocoa eyes were sparkling as the sun's light cast down on him, warming him from the fall's cold wind. Ryuzaki wondered when the case was over, if he would ever see this boy again. The percentage was lower than five percent yet he felt like he knew Light his whole life.

Light was intelligent, beautiful and sometimes pretty funny. He was the first and only one to challenge him head on while able to actually hold his ground and sometimes, even win. But Light was from another world. When Kira was behind bars, Light would go back to college, graduate and go into the police force. He would fall in love with someone who could tell him their real name. Well, that or be behind bars if Ryuzaki was correct, but he prayed so hard that he would be wrong. Light being Kira…well, it just wouldn't be fair, would it?

"He said he thinks he knows what's wrong with me."

"I'm sure he does. I didn't make him my personal physician for nothing."

Light frowned. "He's pretty young to be a doctor."

Ryuzaki noticed how the tone in Light's voice had dropped a level, and looked at him. When his dark eyes met Light's, he realized what it was that was bothering the teen. "Light, you are far more beautiful than Stratton could hope to be."

"I saw you looking at him."

"You were looking too."

True. But that was not the point. "L…if I wasn't my father's son, and I was a little older, and I wasn't a suspect, do you think it could have been more than one night that didn't happen?"

Light's eyes were hopeful, and the back of his hand brushed ever so softly against Ryuzaki's thin and icy fingers. Light's fingers attempted to intertwine with them, but Ryuzaki pulled his hand away.

"If you were not your father's son, you would not be Yagami Light, and if you were not a suspect, then we never would have met."

"And would you regret it, if we never met, Ryuzaki?" Light whispered the words, brushing their lips too closely together. Ryuzaki found himself tempted again by this beautiful boy and unless he wanted another disaster, he had to put a stop to this. So very, very gently, he pushed his hand against Light's chest, turning his head away. He could hear the the disappointment in the boy's rocky breathing, and he felt guilty.

He told him the simplest truth he knew, "I would be sad, yes, if I never knew you. You are my first friend."

Ryuzaki watched the boy's eyes drift away to look over the city below them, and smiled when Light shivered from the cold. He pulled the younger toward him, wrapping his arms around him to keep him warm against the wind.

Though Light could stand their for eternity simply breathing in the sweet scent of frosting and the unique scent that was Ryuzaki's alone, Stratton would make sure he didn't.

"Wow. It took me forever to find you Light. What are you doing on the roof? Anyway, I have your tests back early. If you come back into the infirmary we can talk about what I found."

~*~

Light was thankful he didn't have to slip the thin hospital gown back on, but he didn't like the fact that Ryuzaki chose to stay out on the roof. Light was left alone to find out what horrible disease he most likely had.

"So, what did you find?" he asked quietly.

Stratton smiled in an attempt to be comforting. "It turns out that well, Light you are perfectly healthy. You eat healthy, you exercise, you have no allergies, and you have taken very good care of yourself. What's making you sick, is morning sickness. Your symptoms are the typical symptoms of the first trimester. With the date you gave me, I'd say you are exactly one month and a week."

Light couldn't comprehend what Dr. Stratton was saying. His heart was beating so loud he couldn't hear. His lungs suddenly stopped working and his entire body broke out in a sweat.

"Light? Light are you alright?"

"N-no…. No I'm NOT alright!" He yelled getting frustrated and angry. "You're wrong. It's just the flu or a stomach virus your wrong. Who gave you a degree?!"

Light's words ran together in what sounded like another language to the young doctor but he pretty much had the jest of what the teen was trying to saying. He grabbed Light by the shoulders tightly, choosing to ignore the insult.

"Light calm down. Breath. You have to breath."

Light sucked in a deep shaky breath and tried his damnedest to relax. "Don't touch me. You have to be wrong. Check it again." He spat out angrily.

"No. Light, this is rare, I admit. It only happens to about one out of every one hundred men but, it's true."

Light slowly began to relax. "How sure are you?" He asked skeptical. "You can prick my finger again. I'll even pee." Light proceeded to get up but the doctor grabbed his arm forcing him back down onto the table as he shook his head, dark hair falling into his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I'm positive. You are pregnant."

Light's head began to spin as he began to come to terms with what Dr. Stratton was saying.

He was pregnant. He, _Light_, college student with perfect scores and a social life, at seventeen, with no job, unmarried without even a boyfriend, but with a man that didn't love him, a man that wanted to forget their night together, was pregnant!

What the hell was he going to do?

* * *

So how are we doing? :)

**Thanks for Reading!**


	6. Light's Options

Disclaimer: We don't own Death Note or any of the characters, except for Dr. Stratton. He's all ours. ;)

Warning: LxLight, Mpreg, OOCness, Rated M for adult content, very dark themes, sex, nudity and language. Please, no flames. You have been forewarned of the story's contents.

*This chapter enters the "very dark themes" we spoke of. (See above warning) We wanted to warn you a second time before you continued. This story is about to take a major turn from all of the fluffy humor you have been reading, and will now step into serious mode. *

_**Tears In The Cradle **_

By Pain's Disciple

Co-written with UnderneathTheRose

Chapter Six: Light's Options

_

_

_

Dr. Stratton left Light alone in the infirmary allowing him a few moments to himself. This was not the first time he had to announce a pregnancy to a teen or mother who didn't expect it. So needless to say, he was use to it all.

He went up on the roof, and just as he expected, he found Ryuzaki there.

"It's kind of cold out here isn't L?" He asked.

"Even when we are alone, you should make it a habit of calling me Ryuzaki. This case is dangerous."

"I'm sorry. Ryuzaki then."

"Will he be ok?" Ryuzaki asked, ignoring the apology completely.

"Yes. I'll let him talk to you about it. I'm a little in a hurry."

Ryuzaki's attention peaked. "Another patient perhaps?"

"No. I would like to get to the bank before it closes." With a smile he held his hand out.

Ryuzaki smirked, "Why am I not surprised?" He then pulled a check out of his back pocket. "I added a bit extra since he is not a regular patient of yours."

"Thank you." Stratton turned and went into the building without so much as a goodbye.

Ryuzaki was again, not totally surprised. Nobody does something for free.

~*~

Light stood from the examination table with uneasy legs. He felt like he was zapped into a bad, overdramatic teen movie where he was the star, yet wasn't going to get paid any money.

His head was beginning to throb. He had asked himself one too many times, why me, how could this happen, and what the hell will happen now?

As he walked out, he was faced with Ryuzaki sucking on a small lollipop. The man had a 'well?' expression on his face.

Light took a deep breath. "Flu. I have the flu."

FLU? All of this and Light only had the flu? No.. something was wrong. Ryuzaki could feel it.

"Will you be better in a few days?" He asked.

"Uhm…y-yeah. I just need some rest." Lying now? Light's conscience asked, smirking at him.

Light felt horrible. He didn't want to lie to him, but he promised to agree it didn't happen. Ryuzaki would be mad. Hell, would he even want to be apart of this? Light couldn't blame him, HE didn't want to be apart of this. To be a dad already…

DAD.

Light instantly thought of his own father. He would kill them both. Not to mention how greatly disappointed in Light he would be. His only son, an unwed pregnant teen. With L no less. The famous L. The famous L who just so happened to be his father's current _boss_, and his current _captor. _

"I will instruct Watari to bring up warm soup for you. Do you need help making it to the bedroom?"

Light wanted to scream at him to never touch him again, and to keep his fertilizing hands to himself, but he was tired, so instead he allowed the older man to help him up the stairs and into the bed, where he pulled the covers over his head wanting to die.

His life was over now. Becoming an investigator was out of the question when you were knocked up by a man with a fake name. The words 'knocked up" began to echo in his brain, back and forth, until he wanted to rip his head off and throw it out the window.

~*~

The next week proved to be the hardest week of Light's life. It was nothing compared to his confinement or being chained to a lunatic like Ryuzaki. Keeping something a secret, that really shouldn't be a secret, could stress you out to the point where it felt your body was up against a brick wall.

"Are you feeling well, Light?"

"Huh?" Light was yanked from his thoughts as the man who helped get him into this mess stood over him, looking worried. "Oh, Ryuzaki…I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Light has been starring at the computer screen for over twenty minutes without so much as a blink of an eye."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just tired." That was the truth. Light had found it harder and harder to sleep, along with his sense of touch growing more and more heightened, but he couldn't let Ryuzaki know his symptoms were continuing.

Light's father, who had been growing concerned stepped over to his son, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ryuzaki, please. Allow him to take a break. He has been working all day and without any lunch. It's almost supper time."

"No Dad, I'm okay. Really. Just a little tired is all. I bet we are all pretty tired. Right?"

Light turned to Matsuda and the rest of the task force who only seemed to give him a half hearted smile.

Okay, so maybe he was the only one tired. Well, that was fine. He was, 'recovering from the flu'.

"Perhaps your father is right. The flu, over working on the case, and all our arguments have over stressed you. You may go rest. I will take over your work. Go to bed."

"What? Ryuzaki just because I'm tired doesn't mean I can't work. I'll be fine. Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Would a bite to eat help to arouse you?" Light didn't appreciate the choice of words, but did except the offer.

Ryuzaki had Watari bring in a good warm meal for the boy, who's need to vomit arose upon simply smelling the delicious Wagyu beef and steamed vegetables. As he took off for the bathroom, Ryuzaki decided not to follow this time, as he knew Light would only yell or insult him in some way, and it was simply not worth seeing the kid puke up his guts.

While alone in the bathroom, Light finished rinsing his mouth out, then used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the excess water dribbling down his chin. He starred into his eyes in the reflection fearfully.

He knew nothing about pregnancies. Sayu was born at a time in his life when he found adventures in the backyard far more fascinating than hearing his parents gushing over the new baby, whom he knew would take half his mother's attention away from him. Research was a necessity now, but when could he?_ How _could he, when Ryuzaki was constantly leaning over him with fake, worried eyes, and watching his every movement?

Light grabbed at his hair and pulled in frustration. WHY? WHY HIM? Girls had sex all the time with guys they barely knew at his high school and none of them got pregnant! It was not fucking fair. Frustrated he yanked hard, pulling the delicate strands by the roots, not caring at all about the headache he'd have afterwards as he slid to the floor.

_Stupid Ryuzaki. Stupid Ryuzaki and his stupid birthday. Stupid hormones. Stupid t-shirt. Stupid Light. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

There was a suddenly a knock. "Light?" Matsuda was calling from the opposite side of the bathroom door. "Light are you ok?"

"I, I'm fine Matsuda! Why the hell wouldn't I be?"

"No reason! Just, you've been in there a long while and-"

Exasperated, Light rolled his eyes and yelled impatiently, "Do you need in here?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then shut up and go away Matsuda."

Light cursed himself harshly, because now here it comes. His father.

"Light? Light open this door."

Light stood up brushing his pants off then opened the door. Soichiro did not look mad. Just concerned. "Son are you alright?"

"Never better." Light murmured, moving past his father to Ryuzaki who was busy typing at a speeding rate. Light calmly said, "I'm going to bed. Don't bother me for any reason."

Nodding, and feeling even more concerned, Ryuzaki asked, "Should Watari bring anything up?"

"No. Didn't you hear me? I said not for any reason."

"Hm."

In the room Light stripped himself of his clothes and threw himself into the bed. Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe all this was one big giant nightmare. That could make sense. Besides, who had this much bad luck? First he's accused of being the mass murderer Kira, then L takes his privacy, freedom, and college experience away from him, then he falls in a one sided love rollercoaster, and now he's pregnant by a man who eats sugar cubes for breakfast.

Yes. All a nightmare. No one was this cursed. Light closed his eyes hoping that when he woke, he would be home in his own bed and listening to Sayu bang on his door for homework help.

~*~

The next few days Light woke to realize he wasn't dreaming, or having a nightmare. He really was a murder suspect and he really was pregnant.

Damn it.

Ryuzaki was in no way helpful either. In fact, Ryuzaki was just annoying as ever and he needed to take a bath. He reeked. He thought that his mango body wash smelled good, but the truth was it made Light's stomach twist and turn and want to push his lunch back up.

Matsuda was no better. Light didn't know what the smell was, but Matsuda stunk worse than Ryuzaki. Light was forced to keep his hand held over his nose when either of the two were near.

Ryuzaki on the other hand didn't understand Light. He was yelled at continuously until he finally broke down and took another shower, but honestly, he only smelled of sweet mango.

Then Light had to jump on poor Matsuda. Now, Ryuzaki was frustrated with Matsuda just like everyone else, but there was no need to be so crass with him. Especially when Light was wrong about their nonexistent smells.

If anyone had a right to complain it was Ryuzaki. Light was following him around like some kind of lost puppy. He made excuses just to touch the detective, and frankly, he was on his last nerve. Light was beautiful, sexy and gorgeous, but he didn't want to be touched by the teen constantly.

Ryuzaki needed his space, but every attempt to explain to Light that he was aware that he was making excuses to maintain skin on skin contact, the boy gave him sad, weak eyes and Ryuzaki lost all resolve. And to top it off, he could hear Aizawa and the task members snickering at him.

Finally, Ryuzaki couldn't take it anymore. As he went to hand Light a new file, he purposely pinched Light's wrist when the boy went to grab it.

"Ow! Ryuzaki what the hell!" Pouting, Light rubbed his wrist painfully.

"You are getting on my damn nerves. Whatever part of you touches me again, you are not getting back, you brat."

"Brat? Don't call me names. And you have no right to hurt me physically!"

"When you are practically rapping me in my own building I can do whatever the hell I want to. Stop touching me."

"I'm not touching you."

"Yes you are!" L threw his hands in the air completely irritated. " This morning you touched my shoulder when you say good morning, then you ask me to hand you a pen just so our fingers can brush. You stand too close when I'm talking and follow me around. You sit so close now a days our legs have to touch. At night your practically laying on top of me!"

That sentence got the entire rooms attention. They usually paid no attention to their bickering, but Soichiro now studied his son's state of stress. Light blushed, and screamed, "I do not! That's your imagination. You just wish I'd want to touch you."

Ryuzaki snickered, "A little boy like you? Not likely."

The insult hurt almost worse than the pinch. Light struck back hard, with a punch, knocking Ryuzaki almost off his feet.

Infuriated, Ryuzaki kicked his foot out knocking Light down and tackling him. He was tired of this spoiled, selfish brat and he was going to put some discipline into him that Soichiro obviously failed to do.

Light fought back but he was getting tired. He failed to dodge a few punches to the face and got a busted lip and hit to the eye that tomorrow, would definitely be black.

Most didn't want to interfere, but Matsuda and Soichiro tried to talk sense into them even though they both knew that Ryuzaki and Light were planning to fight to the death.

What did put an end to the scuffle, was a certain black haired man with a black medical bag. He was let in by Watari, and when he saw Light on the floor getting hit his heart did a flip in his chest.

"Light! Ryuzaki! What are all of you doing standing there watching?" Angry he used his strength and skill to grab and pull Light out of the fight. He lifted the boy's chin forcing him to look up at him. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you anywhere serious?" He then turned hard on Ryuzaki. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The older, raven haired detective stood panting, leaning against his computer. "He started it."

"I don't give a damn. Light I asked if you were alright."

Light shoved him off. "I know. I'm fine."

Ryuzaki got a look at Light's bleeding lip and frowned. He didn't mean to draw blood, but before he could apologize, Stratton pulled Light to the elevator going to the infirmary.

Ryuzaki looked to Watari. "Did you call Stratton?" He asked, biting his thumb nail and catching his breath.

"No. I thought you did."

"No." Ryuzaki shook his head. "I didn't. Why is he back here?"

~*~

It stung like hell, but after, when Stratton put the lid back on the Neosporin tube, Light's split lip didn't hurt anymore.

"Uh, thank you." Light said, grateful.

Stratton slipped a strand of hair behind his ear and sat on the stool next to the bed Light was sitting on. "Do you two fight often?"

"Sort of."

"You shouldn't."

Light shook his head with a smile. "We always fight. Hey, did Ryuzaki ask you to check up on me?"

"No. I was concerned. I checked your records and it looks like you still haven't paid a visit to your personal doctor."

"Well, it's not as if I can just get up and walk out the door."

"Why is that?"

"I'm a suspect. Didn't Ryuzaki tell you? He thinks I'm Kira."

With that confession, Light expected the young doctor to vanish. Run away and hide. Kira was a murderer who only needed a name and a face.

But Stratton only gave him a grin. "You're Kira? That's hard to believe."

"Ryuzaki believes it. So strongly even, that he usually has us hand cuffed together."

"Why aren't you handcuffed now?"

"Probably because I'm getting on his nerves and annoying him. But he can be just as annoying. He doesn't know I have to put up with as well. Like his crumbs. He leaves cake crumbs in the bed! That is so gross. And they make me itch. But that's only the beginning."

Humored, Stratton let the teen vent his anger while he checked his blood pressure and took his temperature. It was when he wanted to weigh Light that the teen got quiet.

"Can I undo anything?" The question was a whisper, and Light's eyes were focused on the ground. Stratton bit his lip. That was the question that made him hate his job.

Light confessed, "My dad, and Ryuzaki, neither would be happy. This baby… I can't have it. My dad would be so disappointed. Ryuzaki, I don't even know what he would say, other than it's all my fault."

Stratton helped the teen off the scale and back onto the bed. He then watched as the boy ran a hand through his hair and began to get fidgety. "I can't be a dad… It would hurt my own dad's reputation as a good father. I don't want to do that. I don't want to be trouble."

"Light, it takes two to make a baby. You did not impregnate yourself. I'm assuming here that Ryuzaki is the father?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then tell him. And your father. They can help you. And Ryuzaki has to own up to responsibility. Don't be scared."

"Are you crazy? I'm not telling either of them."

"You have to."

"No I don't. I can get rid of it can't I? I have to!"

"Light…" He put his hand on Light's shoulder for support. "First, please calm down."

"I _am_ calm."

"No you're not. Your breathing is shaky. You're still in shock over the pregnancy and you have stress and hormones eating at you."

Unable to take the feeling on his arm anymore, Light pushed Stratton back a step with a harsh force. "Just tell me. Can I or can I not?"

Annoyed, and giving up, Stratton nodded. "There are several options for you. I even brought pamphlets. But Light, do not make a decision on your own."

"Why? This is my personal business."

"As I said it takes two to make a baby."

Light closed his eyes. He wished Stratton would stop saying, 'baby'. This wasn't a 'baby', it was a disaster. "Just give me the pamphlets, please."

Stratton bent over, opening his bag. To make his point, his slipped a specific pamphlet on top, then handed the full stack to Light, hoping the boy would realize the full wait of the situation he was in.

Looking down, and seeing the image before him, the teen covered his mouth. The cover of the red pamphlet read in bright pink. block letters, "Abortion: What to expect"

Light leaned over, and threw up on Stratton's black leather shoes.

* * *

Author Note by Pain's Disciple & Underneaththerose: The views expressed in this chapter and especially in upcoming chapters, are solely for the entertaining purpose of this fan fiction. Thank you. (Also, that is a REAL pamphlet. We saw it at the hospital when we were in the waiting room.)

**Thank you for Reading!!**


	7. It's Hard To Say

Disclaimer: We don't own Death Note or any of the characters, except for Dr. Stratton. He's all ours. ;)

Warning: LxLight, Mpreg, OOCness, Rated M for adult content, cursing, violence, **very dark themes**, sex, nudity and language. Please, no flames. You have been forewarned of the story's contents.

*Remember, Light is NOT Kira in this story**

_**Tears In The Cradle **_

By Pain's Disciple

Co-written with UnderneathTheRose

Chapter Seven: It's Hard To Say

_

_

_

Light had never been so embarrassed in his life. Well, that "night" with Ryuzaki was pretty high on the list, but other than that, this moment of throwing up on someone's nice suede black shoes was right near the top.

At any rate, the doctor was not shocked at all. He cleaned up everything, making Light stay seated on the bed with a cup of water in his hand.

"Thank you." Light admitted softly, after a long moment of uncomfortable silence between them, as he watched the doctor pull a pair of sneakers out of his medical bag.

"No problem. It's not the first time someone vomited their meal on me."

The upper corner of Light's mouth turned up, trying to attempt a smile. "Is that why you keep your sneakers in your medical bag?"

"As a doctor you have to be prepared. Sick little kids are always needing to upchuck something. It's gross, but it's facts." He said, sitting down next to Light and slipping on the left shoe. "But… Light, abortion is not your only option. In fact, there are several."

"Do we have to talk about it now?" For Light, he wanted to push his problems to the side until later, when he felt like dealing with it. Whenever that might be. Hopefully never.

However, Dr. Stratton wasn't going to let everything go. "We can just talk about _you _if you want. How did you get mixed up with Ryuzaki? He doesn't seem your type."

Light felt his cheeks fill with heat. Wasn't that personal business? Light took a drink of his water, gulping it down quickly. As he dropped the cup from his lips he could see that Stratton was waiting. He didn't look like he was going to give up.

"Uhm, well, is this all confidential?"

"Yes. It's illegal for me to tell anyone any thing that you've told me in private pertaining to your health."

"You won't tell Ryuzaki this conversation?"

"Ryuzaki barely even likes me. But no. Whatever you say is between us."

"Every bit of it? What if he asks?" Light pressed.

"Nothing you say can leave this room. Every bit stays with me. Okay?"

The teen took a deep breath and braced himself. This was going to be embarrassing. "What happened between Ryuzaki and me was one night only. That's it."

"A one night stand?" Stratton didn't sound shocked, but he did sound a little disappointed, the same tone that Light didn't want to come from his father. He wondered if Stratton figured him to be some kind of boy that just hopped into bed with any man who asked. He probably did. Who wouldn't?

Light could suddenly feel the tears wanting to break lose again. He shut his eyes, hoping to will them away. "Uh, yeah. I guess you could word it that way, maybe. Anyways, we don't get along very well."

The doctor smirked, "So I've witnessed. Right now in your state, you need to hold back on fist fights. Not just for the baby, but for your own safety. And since your stuck here, and I know you won't ever go see your own, I'll be your personal physician while your Ryuzaki's suspect."

Light was touched. That was a nice gesture, but, it wouldn't make a difference in the long run.

"Thank you, but I don't really think it matters."

"What do you mean?"

"The evidence Ryuzaki has against me is more than enough to have me executed. He'll never let me go. Not until he captures Kira anyways."

"Is that another of your reasons for why you can't keep it?"

"Well, yeah. There's no point in, you know…keeping it. " Light's last two words slipped from the his lips in a strained whisper. He didn't want to think about that stuff right now. He wasn't Kira, but part of him knew he was going to pay for those crimes in the end. Ryuzaki was going to make sure of it.

His father would have to burry his son believing him to be a murderer. And if he learned of the little secret growing inside of him, any and all respect he ever had for his son would be gone. How could his father continue to be head of the NPA respectfully, if his son was known as "easy" and was a mass murderer? How could Sayu hold her head up high in high school as a very young aunt? What kind of looks would his poor mother get in the super market from strangers, judging her parenting skills as she tried to pick out ripe vegetables?

How did Light let one night of selfish passion ruin everyone's lives?

Light's shoulders began to shake as he let his tears begin to fall. Stratton mumbled a soft, "It'll be okay." before the two went quiet as they both slipped into a second moment of awkward silence together.

Light's words held a lot of weight. Stratton wasn't sure he could handle it all if he were Light. The kid had a lot on his shoulders, and it looked like Ryuzaki wasn't making it any easier for him.

Stratton wanted to say something, any little thing that could make the boy feel better, but it was Light who broke the silence, sounding a little stronger. "How long do I have to make up my mind?"

Stratton tied the right shoe and stood up, smoothing out his pants. "Most doctors won't perform an abortion after the twelfth week unless you or the baby's life is in danger. You're six weeks and four days now, so you have about a month to decide if you want to abort. However, adoption is another choice. There are plenty of couples who would love to take this baby, people who can't have children of their own. But the decision is yours. _And_Ryuzaki's. Don't' exclude him Light. Don't."

Light nodded, pretending he agreed. Truth was, Light knew how the world worked. No one would want a baby born out of some stupid college kid's one night stand. Especially if that stupid college kid was a Kira suspect.

An abortion felt like the only option he had, but abortion was murder. Wasn't it? Light was sure it was. Could he live with himself if he murdered a baby? He looked down at the floor where he he'd dropped the pamphlets. They were scattered, the Abortion pamphlet laying upside down. Stratton picked them up and held them out like they were nothing.

"Take them." He said. "Look them over and talk to Ryuzaki and your parents. Make a decision that your both comfortable with. I'll be back in about a month to give you a sonogram and talk about your choice. K?"

Light couldn't do anything but nod as Stratton also brought out a blue book that read, "What To Expect When Your Expecting."

"No matter your choice, this book will help you until I get back. It has everything you need to know. It'll help you. Let Ryuzaki read it too. It even has ways to help manage your morning sickness."

Light took it with a trembling hand. Everything was getting more and more real by the second. He needed this book, but he didn't want to take it.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll be back soon. Promise to take care of yourself?"

"Yes."

"Promise to tell Ryuzaki?"

"Yes." _NO._

"Good."

Back in the investigation room, sitting in his chair, Ryuzaki swiveled left, then he swiveled right, then he spun the chair completely around in a circle, picking his feet up and closing his eyes.

He was getting tired of waiting. What were Light and Stratton doing? And why was Stratton even here? Did Light ask for him to come back? If he did, why?

Then it hit him. A more serious illness? Would the boy tell him if there was something serious? Would he bother to include Ryuzaki at all?

No, he was jumping the gun. Light was healthy. Stratton said so. But then again, Light didn't seem to be getting any healthier… It seemed like his symptoms were persisting, getting stronger.

Ryuzaki bit his thumb nail. What was taking so long? He let his foot drop to the floor stopping his rotations, and stood. With his hands in his jean's pockets he walked to the elevator, and pushed the bottom to the infirmary. When he got there, he decided to just walk straight in. After all, it was _his_ infirmary.

As he reached for the door knob, the door opened and Dr. Stratton and Light stepped out. Light looked embarrassed and frightened, and his lip held a touch of dried blood.

"Do you need something?" Stratton asked, and L realized the man was wearing a different pair of shoes. That was awkward.

"I was concerned."

"You didn't seem so concerned when you were beating the bloody pulp out of him."

"I highly disagree in calling a small split lip a, _bloody pulp_."

Feeling the tension Light cut in, "I'm alright. Thanks for stopping by Dr. Stratton."

"Of course Light. You take care."

"Bye." The two watched as Stratton stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed.

Ryuzaki noticed the bag in Light's hands. It was a medium sized brown paper bag. Light's fingers clung to it a little too tightly. Ryuzaki noticed the boy's knuckles were nearly white. "Light?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"What is in the bag your holding there?"

"Bag?" Light looked down at the bag holding his pamphlets, two books and a card with Stratton's number. _Think of a lie, _he thought. _A simple lie_.

"It's just books I'm borrowing. A couple mystery novels."

"That is all?" Ryuzaki relaxed his shoulders.

"Yes. Why?"

"I feared you were hiding something from me."

Light felt his blood pressure rise and tried to keep his eyes hidden by starring at his shoes. "I wouldn't hide anything from you. He just wanted to check up on me and loan me some books. He's a good doctor."

Ryuzaki smirked. "The doctor I have come to know as Dr. Stratton, is highly selfish. He is only a doctor for the money. Not his patients."

Light smirked back. "Then you two have a lot in common then, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I want to put these book away, do you mind?"

"Not at all." Ryuzaki watched the boy leave, his movements stiff yet shaky. Yes, there was something Light was hiding. He just didn't know what, but being L, he would figure it out in due time.

~*~

At night Light lay in the bed beneath the warm covers watching Ryuzaki intently, as the older man bit his nails loudly, and read from his laptop. Didn't Ryuzaki ever sleep? They had been awake for nearly two days now and Light felt like passing out, and yet, Ryuzaki was going strong. It was ridiculous.

Light wanted to read the information Stratton gave him, but how could he with Ryuzaki awake and watching him? The realization of his lack of privacy was beginning to weight more on his shoulders as he thought about his hidden bag under the bed.

"Would Light like me to turn off the bedside lamp?" The man asked, pulling Light from his thoughts.

"Oh, no. You're fine Ryuzaki."

"You are quite fascinated with watching me tonight."

"Sorry, I'm thinking."

Ryuzaki frowned. What were those amber eyes hiding? "What about?"

"Oh you know, regular stuff. Information pertaining to the case, how to prove I'm innocent, different things."

"You've been very quiet all day today. Are you discouraged?"

Discouraged? Light could have laughed. He was beyond discouraged, but pride didn't let him say it. "Aren't you the least bit tired? You've been working hard Ryuzaki, take a break."

"I am wide awake Light." Of course he was. Wasn't he always?

Frustrated, Light kicked the blankets back, getting out the bed and moving towards the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower."

"At one A.M.?"

"I'm hot. This room is like an oven." Light vanished into the bathroom, locking the door. Ryuzaki pulled the covers back up, straightening them. The room was fine. Watari always made sure of it. Light didn't use to complain about it, so why was he constantly complaining now?

Ryuzaki brought his thumb up to chew on the nail, but found he had already chewed most of it off earlier in the day. Sighing he stood up laying the laptop on the floor and stretched his muscles. Light's behavior was truly something Ryuzaki was concerned over. He thought of calling Dr. Stratton, but he knew Stratton well, and the man wouldn't say anything. He stuck to his oath as a doctor and would never reveal a patients issues to a non family member.

Well, he would simply have to investigate. He may not be in love with him, but Light was his friend that he cared about, he would make sure to help him no matter what the problem was.

Crouching down onto the floor in front of the laptop, he opened a clean file labeling it C2.

Now he had two cases to solve.

~*~

The invention of the common paper calendar was a very useful thing, however, for one Light Yagami, it was the devil. It starred at him from it's place on the wall just above Ryuzaki's desk mocking him every morning. Everyday it took a day away from him, shortening the length of time he had to choose what to do, and everyday it was there to remind him how further along he was. To make it worse, Matsuda had to shout the date every morning like it was some kind of damned ritual.

Light starred at the date. Today made exactly eight weeks. His time was running out. Light glanced over at the older detective who was eating a slice of cake and wearing the same thing he wore yesterday.

Light smiled. He loved that man. But that was not father material. Light could almost imagine some little kid with tangled jet black hair, crouching next to Ryuzaki, eating strawberries and wearing jeans and leaving crumbs in his bed. He smiled, then shook his head. Ryuzaki as a father, was just crazy.

He sighed, resting his head on his hand and just watched as the insomniac detective devoured his cake, leaving the strawberry for last.

He finally acknowledged Light after some time. "What's wrong? You've been starring at me for the last two minutes."

"Don't worry about it."

"You look like you want to tell me something. Am I right?"

Light's eyes widened, "Uhm no. Don't worry about it. I was just lost in thought."

"I see." Ryuzaki turned back to his computer.

Light couldn't help himself. He was far too curious. "Ryuzaki, what was your first word?"

The man's black eyes blinked confused, then turned to look at the teen. "Say that again."

"I asked what your first word was. Do you know?"

"No. I do not recall something from so long ago."

"You're an orphan aren't you?"

Ryuzaki's body stiffened. A painful question from such an innocent looking young man. If Light were Kira, then he'd make a perfect devil. A very beautiful devil.

Why was Light bringing this up all of a sudden? What the hell was wrong with this teenager? He decided to turn the tables. "What was Light's first word?"

"Momma. My second was cup. My mom caught it all on video. Even my first steps."

"That was very nice of her. Why are we talking about this?"

"Because I am curious about you. Do you remember the fist picture you drew? I drew a cat."

"I do not recall ever drawing. I do not like to draw."

"Ever have a pet?"

Ryuzaki blinked. "No." He was confused. Light's eyes were tearing up and he looked utterly lost. Ryuzaki was forced to admit he was personally scared. Something was provoking Light into asking such awkward, personal questions. But why?

"I had a guinea pig." Light said, suddenly. "Sayu and I shared her together, taking turns feeding her and watering her. But…" Light's pretty eyes drifted over to his father, when he was sure the man couldn't hear, he leaned in close to Ryuzaki's ear, and whispered, "I dropped her. I didn't mean to but I did."

Ryuzaki's heart skipped a beat. Not over a ridiculous rodent, but because Light was confessing what sounded like a safely guarded secret.

"Light, it was just a guinea pig and you were a child at the time. More over, I am not a preacher. Do not recite your sins to me."

Either Light ignored him, or he didn't hear. "It died. Sayu cried for days… You never kept a pet?"

"No. Animals never fascinated me."

"You've never taken care of anything other than yourself, have you? Which Watari does most of. Jeez Ryuzaki, you are so irresponsible. Why, why does anyone have any respect for you at all? You're a sleazy, creepy, lazy, messy, irresponsible, pathetic excuse of a man. I wish I never met you. You've ruined my life. Every bit of it!" Light stormed up the stairs as everyone looked to the raven haired man as if he understood Light's wired outburst any better than they did.

Light slammed the door locking it tight. He fell to the floor feeling exhausted and torn. He killed a guinea pig. What was that stupid memory doing back in his brain? He had buried that forever ago! And why was Ryuzaki so pathetic? Couldn't he take care of himself? He was the magnificent L, for crying out loud. What would the public think if they knew their little detective was a jerk and a slob?

Light rubbed his eyes with his sleeve knowing he was about to cry again and feeling small. This thing growing inside of him had to go. It just had to. Light couldn't be a parent. He would probably drop the baby, and L would probably miss place it somewhere. That or it would be raised by Watari, who would just turn it into another L. And Light knew the world did not need another pervert running around.

He sat up running his fingers through his hair. Calm down, he told himself. Nothing helps by acting psycho. Approach the situation rationally and logically. Ryuzaki was downstairs with everyone else, so this was a perfect opportunity to have time to himself.

Where did he put those books? Right, under the bed. Carefully, Light lifted the blankets dangling over the edge, and pulled out his bag.

He pulled out the contents and threw the pamphlets aside focusing on the book. The cover was a very big image of a pretty young blond girl, with a big belly. Light's eyes looked down at his own. Would he get that big?

She looked so happy, but when he opened the book and began to read, he didn't understand why she would be. She was big, and sucked dry of her youth. On one page their were pictures of stretch marks, swollen feet and c-section scars.

If he continued with the pregnancy he was going to look just like these photos. He wouldn't be so beautiful anymore and that hurt. No one would ever want him then, not that anyone wanted him now, but still. He would be ugly.

Sighing, and wiping his face, Light shoved everything back under the bed. He sat still for awhile feeling like his body weighed five times it's weight and it hurt. He began to wish he really was Kira. That way, he could just get arrested, and be put to death. If he had an abortion he would be a murderer anyways. And how could he live knowing he took the life of a child that never had a chance?

Dr. Stratton thought Ryuzaki could help. But, as he stood and went into the bathroom to wash his face, he looked into his blood shot eyes and gave it a try. He licked his lips, his bottom lip stinging slightly, and opened his mouth to form words.

"I...I'm..." He stopped. Took a deep breath and tried again. "Pre... Pre..." His hands held onto the sink to keep from falling over, and he tried again. "Ryuzaki, I..." Why was this so fucking hard? "Im... I am..."

Ryuzaki's face came into Light's memories. _"I am sorry for last night. I'm afraid you may have thought more into it than I." _Light gribbed the sink tighter. "_It was one night together. That is all it was."_

He squeazed his eyes closed trying to block out Ryuzaki's voice. "I can't do it." He confessed aloud to no one. "I can't do it. I'm so sorry, but I just can't."

Light sighed and attempted something else. Something that might be easier to say, and it turns out it was. The words came out soft, barely audible, but it came out smooth none the less.

"I....am Kira."

* * *

Author Note: Too Much? Not enough? Poorly written? Let us know!

**Thanks for reading!!**


	8. The Spoken and Unspoken

Disclaimer: We don't own Death Note or any of the characters, except for Dr. Stratton. He's all ours. ;)

Warning: LxLight, Mpreg, major OOCness, Rated M for adult content, **very dark themes**, sex, nudity and language. Please, no flames. You have been forewarned of the story's contents.

_**Tears In The Cradle **_

By Pain's Disciple

Co-written with UnderneathTheRose

Chapter Eight:The Spoken And Unspoken

_

_

_

Four day's after Light's outburst, at four-thirty A.M, Ryuzaki watched with interest as the teen thrashed around, kicking his feet and whimpering. The nightmares were beginning to get out of hand. At this rate, Ryuzaki would need to sleep elsewhere again just to be safe from the boy's quick, sharp movements. It was not as if Ryuzaki didn't try to help. He had tried several times to hold him as before, and to whisper how everything would be fine in his ear, but Light's body would only shove him away and cry harder.

Ryuzaki was running out of ideas. After a while he decided to give up, and take the floor, leaving Light to thrash about violently on his own. On the floor, Ryuzaki opened his laptop and brought up his new file, Case 2. It seemed the Kira case was going nowhere, so why not spend some time solving Light's case?

Light had claimed the "flu" was his illness. Ryuzaki knew better. Light was ill, that was positive, but he did not have the flu. Light was vomiting, yes. Light was fatigued and weak, yes. But Light was not running a fever, he had no headaches, chest complications, sneezing, coughs, or a sore throat. That Ryuzaki knew of anyways. But, still, the "flu" seemed unlikely.

Given that Dr. Stratton felt the need to return, was worrisome. Stratton was not that kind of doctor. He never returned to check up on Ryuzaki whenever he was sick. Although, that can be due to the fact that Stratton and Ryuzaki never got along too well.

One thing that highly bothered Ryuzaki, were the "mystery novels" that Lights said he was borrowing. Where were they? Why would Light hide them, and where? Ryuzaki sighed. He didn't want to think his next thought, but it had been there for the last week, eating at him and pecking at his sanity to he just couldn't ignore it.

_Terminal_ illness.

That thought scared him down to the marrow of his bones. Light was his friend, whether the teen believed him or not. Ryuzaki fidgeted, unable to sit still now that thoughts were running through his head and through out his veins.

He stood carefully with his laptop, exited the room as quietly as he could, careful not to wake the teen, and headed downstairs. He decided to allow Light to over sleep as long as he wanted. The boy probably needed it. He had been overly tired the past few months.

Ryuzaki found his desk, sitting in his usual position and resting his chin on his knees. He bit his bottom lip and hesitated. He could call Dr. Stratton, but he knew it would most likely not do any good. He could ask, but Light would most likely repeat his usual, "I'm fine" and "I'm okay".

Why wouldn't Light just talk to him? Sure he was holding him captive and trying to prove he was a murderer, but Ryuzaki just hated to be wrong. It wasn't as if he wanted to see Light as Kira and arrested. He was just childish and hated to lose. Also, the evidence pointed to Light. What was he suppose to do?

"Morning Ryuzaki." It was Watari, bringing in a slice of cake and a cup of tea for breakfast. Ryuzaki watched as Watari set the tea beside the laptop along with a fork and an extra plate of strawberries.

Hmm. Maybe Light was right. He did let Watari take care of him. In Ryuzaki's defense he was a very busy man. He hadn't the time to go cutting slices of cake and pouring tea and making sure coffee was sweet enough. If he did that this case would still be at the starting point.

Matsuda, Soichiro, and the rest of the task force came in shortly, all tired and just as exhausted as Light upstairs. They all greeted one another, then picked up where they previously left off.

It was Soichiro who noticed Light's absence. "Is Light not awake yet?" He asked Ryuzaki concerned, as any father should be.

"I am allowing him a few extra hours of sleep. He was restless all night with nightmares."

"Thank you Ryuzaki, but nightmares? Light doesn't usually have nightmares."

"He's been over stressed." No point in worrying his father as well. He'd have to keep quite for now.

Light starred at the little clock on the nightstand. It read twelve-thirty in the afternoon. Where was Ryuzaki? Why wasn't he snatching the blankets off and barking about the time?

The teenager sat up looking around, then got out of the bed going into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, purposely avoiding the mirror at all costs, then dressed in a simple white shirt with nice black pants. He sat at the edge of the bed slipping on his shoes, and wondered if the pregnant blonde girl on the book cover had a hard time tying her shoes. Seemed like she would have a hard time doing a lot of things, Light thought.

He took a shuttering breath, and gathered up enough courage to go downstairs where he found everyone working more diligently than usual. Ryuzaki must have found a nice way to motivate them.

"Ah, Light you're awake." Ryuzaki said, as he stood from his computer. He approached the young teen fearfully, as he saw that Light's eyes were blood shot, the skin underneath looking dark and much like his own. "You may go back to bed if you wish."

"I want to talk to you."

Finally, Ryuzaki was going to get answers. Finally. He grabbed Light's thin wrist and tried to head upstairs, but the boy wasn't moving.

"This is something everyone should hear Ryuzaki."

"Everyone? Alright." Ryuzaki made sure to sit Light in a comfortable chair, then motioned for everyone's attention. "It seems Light has an announcement. If he could borrow your attention, I'm sure he'd be grateful."

Light gulped as he watched everyone's eyes stare into him as they stopped what they were doing and walked over. He looked up as his father moved to his left shoulder, placing a hand for comfort and asking, "What is it son?"

Ryuzaki jumped into his chair, pulling his feet up into his usual position and biting his thumb in anticipation.

Light took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to look at them all when he said it, especially his own father. "I just want to tell you, Ryuzaki, that you are correct. You weren't ever wrong. I…" His voice began to falter. He tried to breath, but he was scared, losing that courage he summoned up earlier in the bedroom. He tried again. "I'm…I'm the one we are looking for."

The room went quiet. All men, even Watari, seemed to stop breathing as they continued to gaze at the youth unbelievably.

Soichiro broke the silence, "Son, what…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, everyone, that I… That I am Kira." Light whispered, barely audible at all.

Struck with a sudden panic, Soichiro shook his head, eyes glistening with pain. "No Light. No. You're not a murderer. What are you saying?"

Ryuzaki felt his throat clutch, suppressing a cry as he had bit through his nail and into the skin at what he had heard slip from the boy's lips.

Aizawa and the rest looked on confused at the scene before them, completely perplexed. Matsuda was confused as well, saying, "But Light we just-"

Ryuzaki let his foot drop to the floor and crunch Matsuda's foot in the process.

"Ah! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Matsuda stumbled a few steps backwards clutching his aching foot.

Ryuzaki ignored the man as he stood from his chair, sliding his hands into his pocket, wincing slightly at the pain from his thumb, and looking at the downcast teen. _This is wrong_, He thought. _Incredibly wrong. _It took him several minutes to get his mind to turn and figure out what to do next.

Light watched as the investigators all looked to one another confused and searching for answers none of them had. What was going on? Light held his wrists out for Aizawa to cuff, but Ryuzaki shook his head at the man, who never even attempted to reach for them. What was happening?

Ryuzaki began, "Light, tell me, how do you commit your murders?"

"I…" Light hadn't thought about an interrogation. He'd hoped for quick, easy and painless. "Supernaturally. That's the only explanation isn't it? How else could I manage to kill without being in the same room with the victims?"

"Hm. Supernaturally, how? Mentally? And how did you obtain your powers? Did someone give them to you? Were you born with them?"

Light didn't like the way Ryuzaki's tone was mocking him. Angrily he cried, "What does it matter? I'm Kira! Just arrest me already and get it over it."

"No. We will do no such thing. Let me ask as well, why did you commit such crimes, if you are, in fact, Kira?"

"I… Well, I… I believe criminals should be punished for their crimes."

"Mmhm. Light, I'm going to give you a glass of water, an aspirin, and send you back to bed." Watari left to fetch the water and pill. Soichiro and the rest of the task force breathed a deep sigh of relief and relaxed.

"I'm telling the truth. I'm Kira! The murderer we've all been searching for."

"I will help you upstairs." Ryuzaki grabbed Light's arm. The boy tried to jerk away but the older man was far stronger as he lifted the honey haired boy out of his seat.

"What are you doing? Arrest me! Ryuzaki listen to me. The evidence points to me. You know it does. That's why I'm here."

Ryuzaki pinched the bridge between his nose, and let Light go. "Alright. Prove it. Kill Matsuda."

Matsuda's eyes bulged. "WHAT?! Hey!"

Light frowned. "I wouldn't… Matsuda's innocent."

"No. You _couldn't_, because you are _not_ Kira and/or no longer poses the power to do so. " He grabbed Light's arm again, and yanked him up the stairs, not caring at all if Soichiro was muttering how rough he was being with the boy.

"Ryuzaki! Why won't you believe me?"

Ignoring him, Ryuzaki shut the door, and sat Light on the bed. The boy's eyes were cloudy, but filled with determination. Why was he doing this? Why was he confessing to a crime he didn't do, and especially after so much time of proving himself innocent? Even if he were Kira, he had absolutely no reason at all to confess, so why?

His illness? Was Light trying to rush death? Ryuzaki shook his head. NO. Ryuzaki was wrong. He had to be. In his life he had never wanted to be so wrong and so badly.

He took Light by the shoulders roughly, forcing the teen to look at him. "Why are you trying to get your self executed? That is what they will do with you Light. Interpol won't care if you are just a misguided teenager, you _will _face death."

"I know that, but I'm guilty. I need to pay for my crimes." Light was lying. Ryuzaki could feel it.

"Light please. Stop. Tell me the truth. I know you're hiding something from me. Why are you confessing to something you haven't done?"

"I have done something! Let me alone." Light wiggled his shoulders lose from the man's strong grip. "Why can't you just arrest me already? I'm Kira!"

"I don't believe you!"

Light stood pushing Ryuzaki out of his way, forcing the man to stumble back. "You were so convinced of my guilt that you allowed me to be locked in solitary confinement, then forced my father to put a gun to my face, and chained me to you, made me sleep, eat, and shower with you, but when I throw myself at you, you deny that I'm guilty? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ryuzaki could see the tears sparkling over amber eyes. Light's shoulders and body was shaking. He prepared himself for a break down, if Light was heading that way.

"Please Light, calm down."

"No!"

"We can talk."

"We _are_ talking!"

"No, what _you_ are doing is screaming in my face."

Light blinked, eyelashes fluttering like the flapping of butterfly wings. He slumped his shoulders, backing away from Ryuzaki. He hadn't meant to get so riled up.

"Ryuzaki, just believe me. You said yourself all of the evidence is against me. Why are you fighting so hard?"

"Me? I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't need your protection. Why can't you just let me…" His voice faltered as he tried to finish his own sentence.

"Let you what, Light?" Ryuzaki wrapped his arms around the small frame. He nuzzled his neck and tried to comfort the teen, who he truly did care for.

"Let me…" Light's words were coming out strained, his body was tense, and when Ryuzaki's comforting arms wrapped around his waist, he began to let go of it all, muttering the words 'Let me..' over and over until it turned into gibberish and his body turned into mush in the older man's arms.

"Shh. It's okay. I have you Light. I won't let anything happen. I'll fix everything. I promise you."

Ryuzaki didn't see the boy's fist coming at him till it already hit. The room was fuzzy for a moment, and ringing started in his ears, but he could still make out Light's screams.

"Stop pretending you care about me Ryuzaki! We had one little night together, remember? ONE. You made that perfectly clear. You can't help me. So just let me die already!"

DIE? Ryuzaki definitely heard that. It sent chills down his back. Light wanted to die. He reached out, grabbing the screaming teen, careful of his good left hook, and brought him to the floor, as Light tried desperately to kick and claw his way free.

Struggling against the hold, Light began to cry, body trembling and going weak. It was easy for Ryuzaki to hold him down. He said nothing as Light broke down into just tears and wiggled until he was turned and facing Ryuzaki. The space between them was non existent as their lips grazed together, and their eyes met, locking onto one another. Ryuzaki could see the fear behind the deep shade of amber, and realized the boy was suffocating under it.

"I promised never to… to…" His breath hitched and he inhaled deep, his chest rising against Ryuzaki's. "You'll hate me.." Light wasn't making any sense, but Ryuzaki would wait patiently, trying to make sense of this overdramatic scene between them.

"Ryuzaki… L. I…" Light's voiced dropped again, and the older man was forced to pull Light closer, if that was possible, and straine his ears to hear.

"Yes, Light?"

"I can't breath. Get off!" Light screamed, damaging Ryuzaki's ears. He dug his nails into the man's arms, striping the flesh and drawing blood. Ryuzaki winced but didn't let go.

Watari, in the door way, watched as the two fought hard against the other, rolling around the bedroom floor, one trying fearfully to get away, the other clinging to him desperately.

"I'm not letting you go! Why was Stratton back here to see you? I know you don't have the flu, so answer me!"

"Get off of me you bastard! Let go!"

"Just tell me, what's wrong!" Ryuzaki had finally gotten a good grip on the boy's waist. He locked his muscles tight, and didn't budge.

Light tried with what little strength he had to pull away, "Let me go!"

"Not until your answer me."

"Fine! You reall want to know? I'm pregnant! Are you happy now you sugary freak! I'm eight weeks. And you're the dad. Are you satisfied now, you bastard?" With that last insult, Light's elbow flew back smashing into Ryuzaki's nose.

In complete shock, Ryuzaki fell backwards onto his but, clutching his face. His head was spinning and the room began to get hazy. He could hear Light sobbing, but he couldn't put it all together.

The words suddenly coming out of his mouth sounded like the same breathy gibberish Light was panting out only a few moments earlier. "Wha… Pre… Pre…" It seemed Ryuzaki couldn't finish the word either.

Feeling it safe to enter the room, Watari walked to Ryuzaki whose nose was beginning to bleed. He held out the aspirin and water originally intended for Light, and stated, "I believe you will need this more than he will."

* * *

Author Note Pain's Disciple: I understand this chapter is pretty short. It was written really fast so we know it's not that good. Sorry, but I'm going on a senior, over night school trip, so i'll be gone for a while, and won't be able to help UTR write and plot but I didn't want you guys left with nothing so I went ahead and posted what we had, making this small update. The next, I promise will be better. And if you are wondering what Matsuda was going to say before L stepped on his foot, that will be explained all in due time :)


	9. L's Reactions

Disclaimer: We don't own Death Note or any of the characters, except for Dr. Stratton. He's all ours. ;)

Warning: LxLight, Mpreg, major OOCness, Rated M for adult content, **very dark themes**, sex, nudity and language. Please, no flames. You have been forewarned of the story's contents.

_**Tears In The Cradle **_

By Pain's Disciple

Co-written with UnderneathTheRose

Chapter Nine: L's Reactions

_

_

_

The color drained from Ryuzaki's face as his stomach tightened and he starred at the teen in front of him as if he were a ghost. His heart began to pound. He could have sworn it was going to beat right out of his chest and bounce across the bedroom floor, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. As his eyes drifted from Light's crying eyes to his shirt covered belly, Ryuzaki shut his eyes, far too scared to look at him.

His mind turned into a blender, stirring and mixing with emotions he never knew he had. He suddenly didn't know which way was up. He tried to take the pill and the water, but he somehow forgot how to swallow. All he could hear was Watari telling him to drink the water and the sound of something slamming.

When he finally found some ground, he let Watari help him stand on his feet, even though he was sure he'd fall right back down if Watari were to suddenly let go. He didn't take the pill, he was too scared he'd choke on it, but he did take the water. In fact he gulped it down like it was no body's business. Then he looked straight into Watari's eyes and stated, "I'll be needing some vodka."

Watari disapproved of drinking, especially such a hard liquor, but he figured in certain times, like this, it couldn't hurt too much. "Hmm. I'll bring some ice as well."

As Watari left, Ryuzaki made no effort to go to Light. The teen hid himself in the bathroom and that was fine for the black haired detective. He didn't know what words might slip out of his mouth if he saw him, and he was sure it would not be positive.

POSITIVE.

With that thought Ryuzaki's head began to spin again. Eight weeks… That meant two months. Two months of growing was inside of Light. Two months of symptoms. Everything fell into place and made so much sense. Why didn't he put the pieces together? It was so easy! Light's appetite, the vomiting, the sensitivity to smell and the way he clung to Ryuzaki at night. Even the nightmares. Everything made sense.

But why didn't anyone tell him sooner? Why didn't Light tell him? He deserved to know damn it! That sneaky little Stratton. He knew and he said nothing! And people wondered why he hated him so much. This was one of the exact reasons.

But…he wasn't very approachable lately, was he? He wrapped all of Light's symptoms up as crazy, or terminal illness. But a pregnancy was terminal was it not? The end of the world. At least for Ryuzaki.

L.

The world's greatest detective…and a _father-to-be_?

Oh bloody hell! Chills ran up and down his spine at the terrifying thought.

Ryuzaki pulled out his cell phone and dialed Stratton's emergency line. After about five rings the man answered sounding desperate and worried. "L! Are you okay? What happened? Are-"

"I am calling to thank you for keeping me in the dark." Came the angered tone.

Stratton calmed down immediately and smirked, realizing Light must have told him about the pregnancy. He calmly replied, "I don't pay your electric bill. Should be more careful about paying your bills on time……among other things apparently. He's seventeen, you pervert."

"How am I always the pervert?!"

Stratton ignored him. "I have to go. Please don't call me like this again. This line is for _real_ emergencies." With that he hung up.

Ryuzaki tossed the phone across the room in anger. It hit the closet door with a bang and slid to the floor. He noticed then that his arm was bleeding from the scratches Light gave him in his desperate attempts to get away.

Shit, blood was dripping down his arm. He rolled his sleeve all the way up and hoped Watari would bring up bandages as well.

Feeling a lot calmer now, he sat on the bed holding his now aching arm and took a deep breath concentrating on his breathing, feeling as if he were to focus on anything else he would forget to breath.

Gradually the knob turned and the bathroom door opened just a crack. Young amber eyes peaked out and met confused black pools.

Ryuzaki sighed seeing the perfectly beautiful teen standing across the room. He ordered with a calm gentleness, "Come out of the bathroom."

Shy and frightened, the teen stepped out, arms wrapped around his abdomen as if he were still hiding the secret.

Ryuzaki tried to keep from screaming, but his voice still held an underlying tone that pinched Light's heart. "How long have you known?"

"About a month or so."

"Why did you decide not to tell me?"

"You wanted me to pretend nothing happened between us. So I did."

"So you were going to exclude me?"

"You don't want this baby."

"That's not… I mean.." Ryuzaki faltered with the words. _Did he want this baby?__If he did, _could_ he have this baby? His life was pretty dangerous after all. Light's questions of drawings and pets and first words now made perfect sense. The boy was sizing him up. Seeing if he'd make a good father. That struck a chord. Could he be a good dad? _

Light's voice broke into his thoughts. "You don't have to lie Ryuzaki. Not anymore. Let us both be honest. Neither of us want it. Neither of our lives are stable enough to raise a child, not to mention the fact that you are L and I'm possibly Kira. But with that all on the side, you don't love me and I have college. I can't walk down stairs and say, "Dad guess what? I'm having your grandchild and L's the father". He doesn't even know I'm sexually active, let alone had a one night stand with you, his twenty-five year old boss who accuses me of being Kira. Then there's everyone else. What would they think? And me and my body. I don't think I'm capable of carrying a baby or taking care of one. It's a long term commitment. I don't want people seeing me gain weight and get-"

"Shut up." Ryuzaki dropped his head into his hands frustrated, and just breathed. In his twenty-five years of life, how many woman had he been with? How many men? He lost his virginity at Wammy's school with someone he cared nothing about at the age of nineteen. He could count them on his two hands, so it wasn't like he was a sex god, but how many of those came back to say they were pregnant?

NONE.

ZERO.

So how did _this_ happen? How did he manage to _let_ it happen?

As the shock wore off and was replaced by an anger fueled by fear inside of him, Watari reentered the room with the a glass of vodka, an icepack, and a first aid kit.

"Here is your drink Ryuzaki." Watari set the full glass down into the night stand and turned to the quiet teenager. "Light, would you like a little breakfast?" He smiled encouragingly at the boy, knowing he must be starving.

Light looked at Ryuzaki as if for permission at first, then he nodded timidly at the polite old man.

"Would pancakes be something you'd like? It would only take a small minute to make."

"Y-yes. Sure. Thank you."

"With blueberries?"

"Blueberries sounds good."

Ryuzaki practically growled. How was Watari so calm about this? "Fuck the pancakes!" He shouted. "Get Stratton here now."

Watari sighed before handing the other items to Light and exiting the room. Light wondered why the old man put up with so much nonsense from a twenty-five year old sugar freak.

Light frowned. He knew it was the same reason he did.

_Love. _

He tried to think of something to say, but his mind went blank. However, it seemed Ryuzaki suddenly had a lot to say. "I thought you were dying. I thought I was going to lose…to lose you."

That shocked Light. Ryuzaki actually cared?

"But no!" The man shouted, losing any and all control he possessed of his anger. "You're pregnant! Why the _hell _didn't you tell me? I have been raking my brain trying to solve you Light. I've been so worried that I can barely stand to be in my own skin. What, did you think you could handle this on your own? Did you think you could hide this from me? Do this on your own? Exclude me? Hold it against me?"

Light's eyes narrowed. Ryuzaki was beginning to piss him off. The insults were getting to be a bit too much and he sure as hell didn't like that tone he was using. Light crossed his arms and let the man vent it all out.

"We're fixing this. No, _I'm _fixing this." Ryuzaki continued with full force. "You obviously have no idea how to. You're not going to ruin my life with a careless accident. I did not fight my way to the top just to be knocked down by some knocked up teenager with a damn God complex!"

That was it. Light let go of his anger as well, fighting back with full force. "_Excuse me_! I guess I got pregnant on purpose. That must be it. It was my plan all along to ruin my own life too. I thought, 'Hey! My life just isn't fucked up enough. Giving up college and my family to chain myself to a freak just didn't cut it. I should ruin everyone's life while I'm at it and just impregnate myself.

But gee L, if it's going to inconvenience you, I suppose I could just rip my stomach open for you so that you may dig around and find the fetus, then flush it down the toilet as if it were a piece of garbage! Because a fetus is a fetus. Not a living organism at all. Besides you're used to ripping things out aren't you? There's still a hole where my heart use to be.

Oh and who cares if it makes me a murderer in the end? I'm probably Kira anyways. So either way, I get to live with blood on my hands. Unless you happen to be sporting a mood for a lynching. In that case, hang me now! Bring a cake while your at it. You can munch on it while I strangle to death!"

The emotionally morbid sarcasm hit him like a blow, and Ryuzaki starred at the teen who was heavily panting, chest heaving trying to find oxygen. His face was blood red from anger and his body shook uncontrollably. Ryuzaki sad nothing as he watched a few tears dribble their way down the boy's cheeks and began to wonder, was that really sarcasm?

Ryuzaki took a lung shattering deep breath. "Is that how you feel Light?"

"It's not a feeling. It's the truth."

Ryuzaki realized that for the past month or so Light was dealing with this all alone. Scared, unsure and hurt. His confessing to being Kira was an attempt at suicide and it frightened him to the marrow of his bones. When he was believing Light to have some terminal illness and was frightened he'd lose the teen, he really was about to lose the teen. Ryuzaki sighed and tried to be empathetic, even though he wasn't quite sure how to be. "Evan if you are Kira.." He said. "I'm not going to let you be executed when you are pregnant with my child."

_My child? _The words felt weird on his tongue. Ryuzaki pushed the thought to the back of his mind and finished what he was trying to say, "I never once lied to you when I said I was your friend. I may not be in love with you Light, but I care for you. I am sorry for my outburst. I lost control and my words were hurtful. And it's not your fault that you are pregnant. Forgive me?"

Light's breath was taken away. The great, magnificent, stubborn L, was apologizing? He cared for him? Light uncrossed his arms. "Yes. I forgive you."

There was a silence then that began to fill the room. Looking at the raven haired man, Light saw the blood on his arm and nose.

Carefully, he approached the bed with caution and stepping in front of the man. "Want me to help you?"

"Huh?"

"You're arm and your nose. I think I did a lot of damage."

Ryuzaki pressed his fingers to his nose and felt the drying blood. Shocked, he moved his hand up further pressing down just above the nostrils. "It isn't broken." He observed. "However, it does hurt."

Light reached his arm out and pressed the ice pack down on Ryuzaki's nose, then glanced at the bleeding scratches. "I can bandage those too. If you want."

Ryuzaki offered his arm out to Light, and took control over the icepack that made his face feel so much better. He watched as the pregnant teen dropped down to his knees and opened the first aid kit, pulling out a bottle of peroxide and a gauze pad. He opened the bottle, and poured the peroxide onto the pad, then firmly pressed it to Ryuzaki's blood smeared arm.

The man was forced to grit his teeth as the stinging pain made it's way up his arm and through out his body.

Light smirked as Ryuzaki's pale fingers pulled back making a tight fist. "And here I thought you were immune to pain."

"I'm not a hollow man Light. Just hard."

Another awkward silenced followed the truth filled confession, neither knowing what more to say, as Light began wrapping Ryuzaki's arm with another long piece of gauze.

Ryuzaki noted how graceful Light's movements were, and how gentle he was being. He didn't have to treat him so gently. He knew if their roles were swapped, he'd probably want to stick his finger in the wound and twist it. However, Light was nurturing him, as if he were honestly concerned. Ryuzaki knew then that his deductions of Light being in love with him, were correct. And he felt that all too familiar feeling of guilt squeeze his heart.

No matter what, Light was still his friend. And he would protect him. It was the least he could do giving what he had done to the teen.

He laid the icepack down and grabbed Light's chin, forcing those beautiful eyes to look up at him. "Answer me honestly. Your very life depends on it. To protect you, I have to know the truth. Are...you…Kira?"

Light gulped looking into those midnight eyes. They felt as if they were burning holes into Light's soul and he found that he could barely breath, let alone speak. He could feel Ryuzaki's breath blowing across his lips.

"Light doesn't need to lie to me. As I said I will help you as best I can, but I can only do that if you are honest with me."

"I'm, I'm not Kira. I never was."

Ryuzaki broke his grip on Light's chin and slid from the bed to the floor, grabbing the teen and embracing him with his strong, warm arms. "Don't ever confess to a crime you have never committed."

Amber eyes slid closed, enjoying that warmth, and sucking in the familiar smell of melon bath wash, raw strawberries and fresh fabric softener that made up the personal scent of Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki mindlessly did the same as he held the boy tighter in his arms, who was clinging to him desperately as he began to cry. "I thought you'd hate me."

"I can't hate you. I despise Kira, and some of your ideas. But I don't hate _you_."

Light let lose and just cried. There were still so many things to say between them, still so many problems he'd have to face, but for now he was content in Ryuzaki's arms as he cried, letting out his pain. For Ryuzaki, he was still coming to terms with the fact that he just saved Light from ending his life. It had been so close. If Light had confessed a day earlier, or just a simple hour, Light would have been arrested, bound and gagged in front of his father.

Softly, Ryuzaki whispered a prayer of thankyou to whatever God was in heaven, and bit his bottom lips as he began to cry at the thought of losing his very first friend.

* * *

**Thank for reading! :)**


	10. Mr Hollywood

Disclaimer: We don't own Death Note or any of the characters, except for Dr. Stratton. He's all ours. ;) We also do not own the company N Hoolywood or Daisuke Obana.

Warning: LxLight, Mpreg, major OOCness, Rated M for adult content, very dark themes, sex, nudity and language. Please, no flames. You have been forewarned of the story's contents.

_**Tears In The Cradle **_

By Pain's Disciple

Co-written with UnderneathTheRose

Chapter Ten: Mr. Hollywood

_

_

_

Sitting on his knees, wrapped in Ryuzaki's strong arms was pure intoxicating. Light snuggled his face into the crook of the man's neck and breathed deep. He didn't want to pull away, everything might not be perfect, but the feeling was, and just for a little while he could pretend he didn't need anything else.

Ryuzaki held him tight, not wanting to let go, fearing if he did, he'd lose all control of his emotions again. He had come far too close to losing the teen. Much too close for his liking. As he continued to hold him tightly, not wanting to let go, Light managed to pull back just enough to stare into Ryuzaki's black tearful eyes.

Feeling guilty at making Ryuzaki cry, Light wiped the tears from the older man's cheeks with his thumb. He hadn't intended to hurt the man he loved by claiming to be Kira. He had intended to save them both, but now it looks like they were both going to fall together in the end.

Ryuzaki gazed back into those soft brown eyes, hoping he could find more understanding in what Light was thinking. The teens eyes were troubled, and his brows were burrowed. But all he found was himself brushing his lips against Light's for only the pure feeling of having Light closer to him. He needed Light right now, in more than one way.

The teen trembled under the touch, knowing he shouldn't be doing this again, but not caring a bit as he gathered enough courage to press their lips further together, pushing his tongue past Ryuzaki's to allow their tongues to meet in a deep, sensual kiss. He needed the other man too.

Moaning, Ryuzaki broke the kiss, but before Light could wonder why, he found himself being pulled up onto his feet, then lifted bridal style in the older man's strong arms, before Ryuzaki laid him gently on the bed. Frightened of being left alone, Light grabbed Ryuzaki's shirt at the chest, and pleaded with a shake of the head.

Ryuzaki crawled on the bed beside him, laying beside him and wrapping an arm around the boy's thin waist. Calmly he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere", into his ear. To assure him even more, he intertwined his fingers with Light's, holding their hands together warmly. "I'll lay with you as long as you want. But you should get some rest. You look so worn out."

"I'm not tired." Light lied, attempting to will away the sudden need for sleep. He wanted to stay awake and soak up the moment that he knew would never happen again with Ryuzaki. Not with him anyway.

Together they laid close in a quiet stillness in the room, neither speaking a single word, the only sound coming from their breathing and the beating sound of their hearts. Without warning, Ryuzaki snaked his hand up Light's white dress shirt up to his chest, causing the boy to shiver and almost moan. When he reached the space between the nipples, he stopped, feeling the soft pounding of Light's heart beneath the warm skin that lay under his finger tips. He smiled feeling it. It was proof the boy was alive. Proof he was in time. Proof he could make everything alright.

Ryuzaki could feel the tears pricking at his eyes again and his throat tightening as his eyes made contact with Light's once again. "Don't, please Light, don't." He didn't have to clarify, both knew what he was trying to say, but fearing to word it out loud.

Light untangled his hand from Ryuzaki's, then slipped it under his shirt to lay on top of the others hand. He didn't know what Ryuzaki was looking to feel under the shirt, but Light would steal from the moment, just as that man had stole from him two months prior.

Light once again made eye contact, brushing their lips together again before attacking the elders mouth ferociously with his tongue. Taken by surprise, Ryuzaki was forced to allow Light dominance for the kiss. Laying with his back pressed against the bed, Ryuzaki gave Light the entire control of the situation, and allowed Light to roll on top, shifting his hips to lay almost perfectly aligned with Ryuzaki's.

Though he was moaning into the teens warm mouth, Ryuzaki who knew it was all wrong, that they shouldn't be doing this. He didn't know about the physical state, but the boy's mind was heavy with multiple fears. This could just turn into more pain for the teen, and way more worries onto his shoulders. However, contrary to what Ryuzaki knew was in Light's mind, the boy's movements were so full of need and lust that Ryuzaki couldn't bring himself to tell his friend no. Not to mention the fact that he was seriously liking the attention.

Light quickly sat up, breaking the kiss and straddling Ryuzaki's hips as he moved his own hands to his shirt, unbuttoning each tiny, clear button with slightly shaky fingers. Ryuzaki lifted his arms to brush the shirt down to Light's elbows, exposing tanned, sun kissed shoulders, chest and abs. Now watching Light remove the shirt fully before tossing it the floor, he wondered how long those abs would stay sculpted and toned before the baby fat would take over that physically fit young body. He hadn't time to think long when teeth and tongue attacked his throat, drawing out mewing noises that made him blush a soft shade of pink over his cheeks.

Ryuzaki had to touch Light, feel the warm skin under his touch, draw him closer to his own body if it was at all possible, and feel the heat beginning to radiate from the boy. It wasn't good enough. He needed to be closer. He needed to be skin to skin.

Carefully, Ryuzaki managed to sneak a hand between both chests and push the boy off just enough so he could sit up, roll his own shirt up to his chest and slip it over his head, clouding himself in darkness and separating himself from the beautiful, eager boy for only a moment, before tossing it uncaring onto the bedroom floor.

Now gazing at an open, milky white chest laid out just for him, Light attacked Ryuzaki again, this time biting hard on the pulse point of his neck as if to claim him wholly his. Ryuzaki fought the need to take back any control as his hips began to buck under the sexy teen. He let himself go, moaning and moving his fingers freely through the silk tresses that was Light's brown-red hair.

Light was shocked to hear the sounds drifting through the room. Was he really making Ryuzaki moan? He wanted to do it again.

Light shifted his body, pulling his left leg down in between Ryuzaki's as he did and rubbed his knee up against the man's hardening length. This worked well in his favor, as Ryuzaki's head fell back against the plump pillow, arching his back and wrapping his muscular arms around Light's shoulders.

A smile played on the youth's lips, exposing pearl white teeth as a sudden rush of prideful arrogance filled the blood flowing in his veins at the sight of seeing Ryuzaki pant for him. He wondered if he could make him beg for him, too.

Bringing a hand down to his own pants, Light unzipped and buttoned, then began pushing his pants down and off his legs as he worked on kicking off his shoes. When he was entirely undressed he shivered. The cool air was brushing against his skin and he quickly lost all of his bravado.

However, Ryuzaki didn't miss a beat. He worked his own clothes off, slinging them to random corners of the room when Light sat back on the bed giving him room. He reached into the draw of the night stand recklessly in search of the lube, rocking the whole thing it as he slammed the draw back shut, nearly spilling the glass of vodka that still awaited to be drunk.

In a rush he crammed the bottle at Light and pulled the teen back on top of him. Shyly Light straddled the detective at the waist once again. Both could feel the others erection and both were growing harder by the second. But Light held the little bottle like he had never seen a bottle of lubricant before.

Light wasn't a virgin, or anything close to innocent. Throughout his seventeen, almost eighteen, years of life, he rolled around in his bed with a few girls and a couple of boys, kissing, touching, and exploring, till he finally lost his virginity near the middle of his last year of high school to a boy that he'd only been on two dates with. They had never spoken afterwards. At the time, the incident, at least for Light, had been out of pure boredom. Then when he and Ryuzaki, the man he knew he was in love it, had sex, it was only his second time.

Now Light was on top for the very first time and holding the bottle of lubricant. He was the one in charge.

He felt lost, like he had no idea how the two had ended up in the positions they held. Only moments ago he was high with the idea of owning Ryuzaki, but now he was unsure of himself, like he didn't have enough of…_something_.

He let his amber eyes fall closed, breathing deep. He prayed he didn't cry. Not now. They were past tears. Now he just wanted one single moment.

Light was too busy praying to realize his body was trembling over Ryuzaki's. The older man lifted his hands, gliding his finger tips up Light's back, stroking his skin. The touch gave him shivers up his spin but he felt himself relax a little. It was just the kind of intimate encouragement he needed.

Steadying himself anxiously on the older man's lap, he pushed in the cap of the bottle, and fumbled with it trying to get out just enough lubricant, but embarrassingly, he dropped the hard bottle down on Ryuzaki.

"_Ahh_." The older man grasped sharply, surprised at the sudden contact of the hard bottle's edge meeting his rib cage. _That hurt_, he thought.

Mumbling, Light whispered an embarrassed apology. Why couldn't he get his act together for crying out loud? What happened to that boy who didn't back down from a challenge, the boy who stood up to anyone and dared them to try and belittle him?

Oh that's right, he was nothing but mush when Ryuzaki was around. The older detective had that much power over him.

Ryuzaki looked up at Light. His cheeks were flaming and he was nothing but a small bundle of nerves. Casually, he picked the bottle up and said, "Open your palm." It wasn't a command or order, just a statement. Light could deal with that. He flipped his hand over and watched as Ryuzaki poured enough into his palm. Ryuzaki then smiled at him, hoping to ensure him more, but Light hesitated a little, taking his time rubbing the liquid over his hands to coat his fingers. "Come on." Ryuzaki sat up to lick his ear with a deliberate slowness, "touch me."

Oh god. Light's head rolled back in sensory overload. His shyness flew right out the window. He leaned his head to the side, giving Ryuzaki more room as he began kissing Light's neck from ear to shoulder, licking, and swirling his tongue in random circles over the delicious skin. Light moaned at the touch. Ryuzaki's hot tongue felt so good and he had to fight the urge to fall backwards in a lust filled submission.

When he was able to gather his senses, Light pushed the man back against the sheets and mattress and scooted down on Ryuzaki's body until he was at his ankles. Ryuzaki spread his legs wide for him , drawing them back and placing his feet flat on the bed.

Light looked over the body displayed for him, eyeing the beautiful porcelain skin in particular. This man was beautiful, not to mention highly endowed. Light wondered if that night eight weeks ago, he himself had been this beautiful. He felt it impossible.

Ryuzaki's black hair lay spread around his head like a black halo. His eyelids were closed keeping Light from seeing those pretty black eyes, but his lashes were just as dark, and brushing his cheeks.

Caught up in ogling the detective, he didn't realize how long he sat there gazing at the beautiful body until Ryuzaki grabbed his lubricated hand, forcing all his fingers down but his index finger, and brought it to his entrance.

Light gulped, then tried to bring out his best sexual skills as he played and prodded with Ryuzaki, smiling as he saw what he was doing to the control freak of a detective. Ryuzaki was panting, breathing shallow and arching his back. When he was ready, Light slid in, his hands placed at either side of Ryuzaki's head, his arms trembling as they held his body up, and hoping to hell he could bring Ryuzaki to the edge like he had so expertly done with him.

~*~

Ryuzaki kept a firm grip on Light. The boy was laying face down on Ryuzaki's chest, sleeping, as Ryuzaki kept an arm wrapped around the boy for warmth. Their bodies were slick with sweat and sticky from the waist down.

Light had worn himself out during the sex, and Ryuzaki decided it would be ok to hold the teen for a little bit. He calmed his own beating heart as he looked down at the top of Light's head, his breath blowing a few of the messy strands.

Ryuzaki was scared. He didn't have the first clues to what it truly meant to be a father. He thought back on Light's words, _Neither of our lives are stable enough to raise a child. _It wasn't like Light was wrong. They weren't married. They weren't a couple. They were seven years apart. And they were solving the world's most dangerous and largest murder case. They could not bring a child into that mess.

Ryuzaki reached his free hand to the night stand, grabbing the glass of vodka and gulping two big sips. He wasn't usually a drinker, not since he got older, but the moment seemed to call for a heavy drink.

If they couldn't keep it, what would they do? What could they do? What were the options? And in those mixture of options, how can Ryuzaki make sure to keep Light safe from himself?

Thinking on Light's attempt at death and getting spooked again, Ryuzaki drank the rest of the bitter vodka and hugged his friend closer. Light's chest was pressed against his own, and Ryuzaki could feel the heart inside pounding away. The feeling gave him a little comfort.

Suddenly, there was a tap at the door, followed by Watari entering with a bowed head. He'd probably scene it all take place on the video camera. Ryuzaki shrugged at the thought, knowing it wouldn't be the first, the second, or even the last time.

With that thought came a smile, and a new thought. Could Watari help in the raising of a child? Would Watari approve? Most likely not, but could Watari help he and Light raise it?

Light's voice came screaming back at him, _You've never taken care of anything other than yourself, have you? Which Watari does most of. Jeez Ryuzaki, you are so irresponsible. Why, why does anyone have any respect for you at all? You're a sleazy, creepy, lazy, messy, irresponsible, pathetic excuse of a man. _Well, if that didn't tell him that he would make a horrible father, he didn't know what would.

He sighed, Light was right. That also would not be fair to Watari. He was old, nearing retirement, and getting very tired. The baby had to go.

"Yes, Watari?"

"The men downstairs are getting very antsy. Especially the boy's father. They wish for answers. After everything, they are very concerned for Light. They wish to see you."

Ah, Ryuzaki had forgotten. After Light's fake, "I am Kira" confession, they left the men two hours ago to head upstairs for Light to confess the real truth of being eight weeks pregnant.

Ryuzaki oddly wondered what Watari thought of all this mess. Surely his respect for Ryuzaki was beginning to waver. Who's wouldn't?

Ryuzaki thought of something quick. "Tell them to take what's left of the day off as well as tomorrow. We can pick up where we left off later. In form them as well that Light fell ill, maybe the flue again, and that he was delusional from a high fever, causing his sudden outbursts, but now we will take care of him."

"His father will want to see him."

"Yes, but tell him how highly contagious Light is, and both Yagami's becoming ill would only hinder the case further. That should work, considering what Matsuda found this morning. For now, anyways." Ryuzaki shivered in fear of what Soichiro would say, or mostly, _do_, if he knew the truth. Soichiro was not only a large man, but a very, overprotective father who already had a dislike for Ryuzaki.

Watari bowed. "Yes, Ryuzaki. I also called Stratton for you Sir. He is on his way, but he was rather annoyed with you still."

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes. He hated that doctor. If he was not a genius who had been brought up at Wammy's, Ryuzaki would not give him the time of day. However, Stratton was an intelligent young man who could solve any medical case you threw at him, making him like a detective. "Tell him I don't care. He isn't coming for my health."

"Yes, Ryuzaki. When he wakes, I will bring up the breakfast trey." With that, Watari left the two to be alone. Light mumbled something in his sleep, and Ryuzaki pulled the boy closer to him. The thought of a psychologist did not sound so far fetched anymore. Ryuzaki realized maybe he should have really hired one.

Damn Light's IQ. It made it too easy to forget the boy was just a boy, and that he may not be able to handle all this stress the Kira case offered. Light needed someone to hold onto, to listen when he vented frustrations and how he really felt. Holding in feelings is not a good thing. It leads to far worse troubles in the end. Always.

For a second time, Ryuzaki took another deep breath then sighed. He put the empty glass on the night stand and pulled the covers up to his chin. He did not need sleep, but he was cold and Light's body was just so warm. But it was them that he began to stir. Sitting up, the blanket slipping from his shoulders to his waist, Light wiped his eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Around twenty minutes."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Light rolled off the older man and glanced around the room. Where did his clothes end up?

Ryuzaki watched him, thinking how sexy the kid looked with his hair a complete mess and his body shinny with sweat. "Don't apologize, you were tired."

Spotting his clothes and ignoring the older man, Light began dressing in his boxers and pants. "Hey, what did Matsuda find?" Obviously, he had overheard the talk between Ryuzaki and Watari.

"He found a… No. You have enough to worry about. Come lay back down. Stratton is on his way to look you over. I want to make sure the stress you just went through did not hurt you."

Light smiled as he found and buttoned his shirt. "Don't worry about me. Is it something really important? I still want to help this case."

"You can. Later. You haven't eaten at all today. Watari has made pancakes for you. You should eat, the others have been instructed to leave. After tomorrow and plenty of rest you can join us downstairs."

Scared, he looked up at the older man. "You're not planning on telling my dad are you? I mean.."

"I don't think your father would approve very much of the situation at hand, given our age difference. Yes, I would prefer a way around telling anyone. If they knew you were pregnant…they would want to know who the father is. That would-"

"cause you problems." Light finished.

_Yes_, Ryuzaki thought. His reputation would be tainted as well.

Ryuzaki felt guilty again. But it was his fault after all wasn't it? He was the adult. Yes, Light would be eighteen in two months, but he was just a teen. Ryuzaki, at twenty-five year old, should have known better. Ryuzaki, 'dug his own grave', as the saying goes. Now he would just have to clean up after his mess, like always. Except this time sweeping a teenage, pregnant brat under the rug wouldn't be so easy.

And maybe he didn't really want to… The brat, anyways.

Before his thoughts could go further, Watari entered with a trey of pancakes covered in butter, syrup and blueberries, looking utterly delicious. Normally Light watched his weight, but right now he was starving.

Sitting on the bed next to Ryuzaki with a napkin and fork, Light dug into his meal. Ryuzaki watched him carefully, wondering if Light was extra hungry from not eating all day, or if it was what the saying, "eating for two" meant.

Hm. Ryuzaki didn't really know too much about pregnancies. How much longer before Light began to blow up like a balloon? Was it too late to get rid of this baby? Were they already stuck in this mess till the end of the nine months? Ryuzaki groaned.

Looking at Light's plate, he realized he hadn't eaten either. Not since that piece of chocolate cake for breakfast. Not thinking anything of it, he reached out and stole a blueberry, popping it into his mouth and chewing. The flavor was great, almost exploding in his mouth. He still preferred strawberries, but these were delicious.

Light, however, did think something of it. "Hey! Get your own. This is mine."

"Excuse me? You can dip your finger into another man's mashed potatoes, but I am not allowed to eat a blue berry?"

"No. Not when it's mine." Like a child Light got up from the bed taking his plate with him and leaned against the closet door, continuing to eat.

_Well. _Ryuzaki could forgive the kid this once. He could chalk it up as hormones or something. Or just the fact that Light was in bitch mode.

After a pause, and Light had finished off his first pancake, he brought the case back up. "Tell me about the company."

"Hm?"

"The company Matsuda found something on."

"Oh. I thought we agreed to wait?"

"I agreed to nothing."

"Hm. Fine. There is a company under the name, N. Hoolywood(1), it seems to be a mixture of North Hollywood. Not sure why they didn't just stick with North Hollywood, but either way, the owner-"

Excitedly, Light interrupted with a mouth full of pancakes, "His name is Daisuke Obana(2), nick named Mister Hollywood, and the brand is sometimes called Mister Hollywood as well. The name Hoolywood is a mixture of the American name Hollywood and the name 'hooligan'. It's one of Japan's highest ranking fashion industries. The main style being that of 'street-style' for men."

Ryuzaki couldn't help but smile. "Do you shop there?"

"No. If you notice I wear dress clothes."

"They sell dress clothes for men."

Light swallowed the mouth full, "Yes, they do. Occasionally I will buy a few shirts or pants from them, but I'm not too keen on orange. Or pink shoes. It's mostly known for the younger crowds, teenagers, college students, the like." Towards the end of his sentence, Light's eyes drifted down to his plate.

_He _was a teenager. He _use_ to be a college student. _Now_…

Ryuzaki frowned knowing what Light was thinking, then tried to change the topic back to N Hoolywood. "Matsuda found that in the last couple of months, the only deaths we can relate to Kira are thirteen men who died from a heart attack. They were not criminals, but CEO's of other companies, and each death only helped N Hoolywood. Which makes me think that Kira is helping Obana. But I can't understand why. The plan so far is to watch them, and to get a man inside to seek out information."

"How do you plan to get inside?"

Ryuzaki smiled with a smirk, "I am L, Light."

Light smirked back, asking sarcastically, "You plan on saying that and just walking in like you own the place? I doubt that will go over real well."

Ryuzaki ignored him. "No. Of course not. Currently they are hiring models and I-"

Light started laughing out loud, a little bit of syrup dribbling down his chin, "Look at your clothes. They will think you are a homeless person." The boy went off into laughing hysterics. "A hobo… look at your hair.. They wouldn't hire you to be a model even if they knew who you really were." The plate Light held started shaking, the fork clinking against the plate loudly as the teen's shoulders shook as well. As good as it was to see Light laugh and smile, it was a tad insulting.

"I never had any intention of becoming a model Light."

"Oh?" He asked still chuckling, "Who will? My father? _Aizawa_? Oh gosh, Matsuda? He'll screw it up!" Ryuzaki continued to overlook the boy's laughing fit. Let him get it all out.

Yes, because it was just all _so_ funny.

Not.

"No, not me Light. We will need someone reliable, good looking, stylish, able to handle certain situations, able to sweet talk anyone…." Light froze. Ryuzaki was describing someone like _him_. Was Ryuzaki expecting him to do this? That thought scared him. Ryuzaki continued, "I will hire someone experienced in that field who is more than qualified. I know a person or two. You can help me with the computer work that will need to be done."

Light felt himself deflate. So Ryuzaki didn't have Light in mind?

"But…"

"But what?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Well…_I _have great social skills_…_"

"Do not even attempt to say that you will play the part of this new model. Light can forget all about that idea. I know how much you are in love with your face, but this is too dangerous. You will be showing your face to possibly Kira."

"Yes, but-"

"But you are pregnant. Or have you forgotten so quickly?"

Light's eyes narrowed. He didn't know for sure if he wanted to fight back or give up. He wanted this job, to help catch the person responsible for so many murders, not to mention a chance to go out of the building and see the world again, but he wasn't completely sure he could do it. If he kept the baby, he would gain weight. He would lose his looks and upscale Hoolywood wouldn't allow a pregnant teen to be a model for them. But if he got an abortion, he would not have to worry about any of that.

He set his plate down, then wiped what he could of the syrup dripping down his chin, 'ewing' silently at the sticky residue left over. "Ryuzaki, what are we going to do?" Light motioned to his abdomen. "You know, about…"

Ryuzaki bit his thumb, biting at his nail. "What do you want to do?"

Light became silent. The same thoughts that plagued him the past several weeks came rushing back. Abortion would be a nice resolution, but abortion was murder, and abortion would make him a hypocrite. Wouldn't it? They could put it up for adoption, but what if no one wanted the baby either? Would it go to an orphanage? Would it grow up to hate Light and Ryuzaki? Light bit his bottom lip.

Ryuzaki opened his mouth to break the sudden silence, but Stratton opened the bedroom door.

* * *

1. N Hoolywood--this is a real fashion industry located in Japan

2. Daisuke Obana, aka, "Mr. Hollywood"--This is the real owner of the company

Everything in this chapter about the company is true, where the name came from etc, however as the story progresses and the plot thickens, we are turning to our creative liscense to furthur the plot ^ ^

**_Thanks for reading!! :)_**


	11. I'll Stand By You

Disclaimer: We don't own Death Note or any of the characters, except for Dr. Stratton. He's all ours. ;) We also do not own the company N Hoolywood or Daisuke Obana.

Warning: LxLight, Mpreg, major OOCness, Rated M for adult content, very dark themes, sex, nudity and language. Please, no flames. You have been forewarned of the story's contents.

_**Tears In The Cradle **_

By Pain's Disciple

Co-written with UnderneathTheRose

Chapter Eleven: I'll Stand By You

Stratton shut the door behind himself, looking annoyed and tired. His eyes carried an irritated glare directed towards Ryuzaki personally. "You better have a really good excuse. I don't hop on private jets just because a father-to-be decides to have a panic attack."

Ryuzaki narrowed his eyes. "Hello to you too Dr. Stratton. Thank you for coming."

The doctor disregarded him, focusing his attention to Light. "How are you feeling? Any problems? There hasn't been anymore fighting has there?"

Light glanced guiltily at Ryuzaki's arm that rested just on top of the white bed sheets, remembering the deep scratches that he delivered to the detective who was only trying to help him. He confessed softly, "I may have hurt him a little.."

"Oh? What did you do?" The doctor turned back to Ryuzaki and, spotting the newly bandaged arm, lifted a curious eyebrow.

"We got into a fight." Light explained.

"I see." He said, eyeing the bandaged arm with disinterest. He turned back to Light. "I thought I told you not to argue with him anymore? In your condition that's dangerous."

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes at the doctor's over concern for his pregnant patient.

"It wasn't exactly a big argument." Light began, hesitating. "I'm not hurt. It was just, you know…"

Light's memories of himself and Ryuzaki rolling on the floor and fighting one another played like a bad movie in his head. Light's cheeks flushed at an after thought: Ryuzaki was naked under the sheets with his clothes strung around the room. Was it obvious they just had sex? _Oh please, don' t let him notice…_

Ryuzaki, who noticed the internal confrontation battling inside the one carrying his child, decided to help him out a little. "I overreacted to the news of his pregnancy. He was sticking up for himself."

"I said no physical fights. I don't care what he does Ryuzaki, you keep him safe. I _mean_ it."

The dark haired detective scoffed. "He's pregnant, not a delicate flower."

"His condition is delicate. Haven't you been reading the information I gave you? I didn't give you pamphlets and a book so you could toss it all aside."

"I was unaware of '_information_'." He gave Light an irritated glare.

The boy shrugged and mumbled, "It was my 'mystery books'. It's all under the bed."

The doctor sighed. "The two of you need better communication skills. Anyway, Light, why don't we go down to the infirmary? We can give Ryuzaki some time to get dressed while I give you a quick check up."

Light nodded, cheeks still flushed, and left following Dr. Stratton to the infirmary.

Ryuzaki kicked the sheets from his body, then swung his legs over the edge looking for his jeans. He found them across the room bundled up alone. Not caring about a shirt, the detective slipped himself into his now wrinkled jeans, buttoning them just as Watari entered the room with a gentle, concerned sounding knock that Ryuzaki had heard multiple times through out his life.

"Yes?"

"Ryuzaki, we need to talk."

"Yes, I suppose we do." Ryuzaki crammed his hands into the pockets and leaned against the wall waiting._ Let the old man have his say, _he thought. _Let him get in a good lecture._

"Whatever you choose to do, I will support that decision."

_What? _Stunned, Ryuzaki straightened from a slouch to perfect posture. _Watari…wasn't mad? _"Thank you, Watari. Those words mean quite a lot coming from you."

"I'm not finished. I support you whether you choose to keep this child or not, however, I will not support you in any rash decisions. Think every possibility through. You have a pregnant suspect to take responsibility for, but you can not forget you have a case to solve."

Ryuzaki moved to sit on the edge of the bed, listening with a feeling of warm affection. Watari, who knew him better than anyone, always knew the right words to say, at exactly the right time. "Thank you, Watari. I will not forget my obligations, nor will I allow emotions to interfere with my work. In taking responsibility for my actions, I will take care of Light. You needn't worry yourself."

"I hope so."

"Everything will be okay. I won't disappoint you further."

Watari frowned as he looked at Ryuzaki's expression. Clearly, he felt he had somehow let Watari down. He had, but they would get through it. Ryuzaki-no, _L_-was still a good man, but deep down beneath a hard surface.

"I'd like some time alone, if that's alright." Giving a gentle nod of the head, Watari left as requested. He was the closest thing Ryuzaki had ever had as a father, for he could not remember his own, who had died long ago. He had also been like a mother to him. His biological parents were somewhat of a mystery. The only piece of information he truly had, was that his father was a sailor. He taught Ryuzaki the constellations. Even now Ryuzaki could lye outside for hours beneath the velvet night sky, searching for each and every one. And sometimes, the vacant, voiceless face that he knew to be his father, would haunt his dreams, keeping him awake at night.

Not wanting himself to get caught in memories he never had, Ryuzaki cleared his throat and pushed those last, sorrowful thoughts from his mind. To take his mind off of those thoughts, he leaned down over the bed, and found Light's 'mystery novels'. He pulled the bag out and reached inside finding everything.

The abortion pamphlet shocked him. The adoption pamphlet saddened and angered him. And the novel terrified him. This is must be what Light was mostly stressed over. Chooseing what to do. Should he keep the bay, or no? Ryuzaki could only imagine what Light faced on his own. What he must have thought of himself. Before Stratton's arrival, Light had asked him in that vulnerable little voice of his, what they were going to do. Ryuzaki knew no more than Light. He was just as scared as the teen, he just couldn't show it. Not to Light if he was going to be the rock Light would lean on, and he wanted to be that rock. That's what friends do, or what he assumed.

With books on his mind, he flipped the book "What to expect when your expecting" open. Light was eight weeks, so he skipped the first few chapters, then found himself grossly intrigued.

In the infirmary, Light was handed the dreaded hospital gown and told to undress in the infirmary's bathroom. He changed slowly, not exactly interested in the hospital gown. To him it was like a dress, and a dress just made him feel even more inferior.

While he removed his pants and unbuttoned his shirt for the second time that day, he starred at his reflection. Amber eyes starred back under messy bangs. Light lifted his hand straightening the strands to look perfect again. He was beautiful. His complexion was flawless. His eyes and smile were stunning. He could be a model. He could do that modeling job if Ryuzaki just gave him a chance.

Oh who the hell was he kidding? Looks fade… But they needed someone who was really capable, someone who knew the risks and had the brains. That person was Light, he just knew it.

And yet, his smile in the reflection faltered as he placed his hand over his abdomen. Ryuzaki was right, what about the little problem growing inside of his body? Since he has found out about this baby, he has been weighing every con and every pro, over and over again until his head felt like exploding.

Speaking of weight… Light, keeping his shirt lifted, turned sideways and examined his belly in the mirror. No real change in his weight as of yet. If he didn't know better, he'd say 'not pregnant'. But he did know better.

Sighing, he ran a finger from his belly button all the way down. Trying to imagine himself with a big, beach ball sized belly was impossible. He didn't get too much time to think on it as that lovely, wonderful need to vomit decided to kick in.

Hearing the teen upchucking in the restroom, Stratton moved to the door, his knuckles tapping gently. "Light? Light, are you okay in there? Need my help?"

The teen opened the door stepping out, the gown coming seductively to the tips of his knees. Stratton took in the sight before him. Light had an arm wrapped around his abdomen, the other just dangling at his side loosely, and he looked at Dr. Stratton beneath sweaty bangs. "Can I lay down?"

"Sure."

Light wiped his mouth as he moved to the bed stretching out on his back. He felt like he just puked up all of his energy. He just couldn't win no matter what was chosen in the end.

Stratton smiled as he approached the teen with his stethoscope. "I take it morning sickness is still underway. In just a few weeks you get to leave all this fatigue and sickness behind for the second trimester."

Light groaned and closed his eyes. "Great. I can't wait."

Stratton chuckled. He failed to understand how Ryuzaki could let Light be a one night stand. Light was beautiful, a wonderful person, and easy to fall for. Why was he not more than that? Sure, Ryuzaki was hard to get along with, and he was a detective who had to keep himself hidden from the world, but Light was an extraordinary person. It seemed the two were perfect for one another, if they would give each other a chance.

"Ah" Light gasped as the cold metal collided with his chest.

"Sorry. It's only for a few seconds." He was right, Light was relieved when the metal was gone. They went through the normal check up routine. Light thought they were done but Dr. Stratton pulled the stool up to the bed, brushing long strands of his black hair back behind his ear. "I wanted to wait to do this", he said, "for until after you made your decision. I felt like it would be too much on you. Lately though, I been thinking that it might be wrong to keep it from you, especially when it might help you reach a decision."

"What is it?"

"Well…" Stratton's pink lips turned up into a smile. "I thought we could do an early ultrasound. Would you be interested? I was waiting to do this until your twelfth week. But you look like you need it."

Light sat up on the bed as a wave of pain and fear he never felt before washed through his heart. He remembered going with his mother to get the very first picture of Sayu. Ten weeks in the womb and her nursery was already painted pink with a white crib near the window.

Here Light was, eight weeks and not sure if he was going to allow his baby to continue to live. He was not so sure he could face this child if he was going to be it's murderer.

"You don't have to Light, if you don't want to." Stratton laid a sympathetic hand on the boy's shoulder.

"No. I, I want to." It was true. He had a deep, odd feeling that if he didn't, he was being unfair to the baby in some strange way that he couldn't explain if his life depended on it.

Stratton's eyes lit up as he smiled. "Ok. I'll get you a towel to cover yourself with."

As Light watched the young doctor go into the bathroom, he wondered if he was doing the right thing, and where the hell Ryuzaki was. Light remembered his first visit with Stratton, and the night before. Just having Ryuzaki near was comforting. He may not love Light, but Light knew that deep down he cared for him, just like a friend should.

So where was he now, when he needed that comforting feeling?

"Here you are Light." Stratton entered back from the bathroom with a thick, white towel. "Just lift your hospital gown up to you chest, and lay this across your thighs. It'll keep you covered." He said, as he left to bring in the ultrasound machine.

Light lay left on the table alone in the room, exposed and cold. His shoulders shook as he realized somewhere there was a draft in the room. Or was he just so scared? Part of him secretly wished his mother or his father was there. Another part wanted even annoying, noisy Sayu, and a whole other side was screaming for Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki always accused him of being popular and the one everyone adored and fell for, but if that were true, why was he pregnant and alone? Without a single friend?

Light could feel tears building up as his throat clenched. _Don't cry again you idiot! How weak are you? _

Without warning, soft, warm skin slipped into Light's hand that dangled over the edge of the examination table. Shocked, Light's eyes blinked past the forming tears to look straight up into deep, black eyes gazing into his own. A wave of comfort washed through Light's body as he realized they were holding hands, and he relaxed. That is until a heavy anger filled him from his toes to his sharp tongue.

"Where the hell have you been you bastard! I've been down here waiting on you. You're not even _dressed_. Where's your shirt?"

"Eyelids."

Light blinked. When his brain was able to register what Ryuzaki plainly stated, he stopped himself. He lifted his head slightly, tilting it just enough to give Ryuzaki a look over. "Wha-what did you say?"

"I said eyelids."

"_Eyelids_?"

"At eight weeks the fetus is developing eyelids. At four weeks the fetus already has eyes, including a retina that already has color. Our baby has _eyes_ Light. It can see."

Light didn't know what to say. The baby has eyes? Colored eyes at that. He sat up, the gown sliding back down to his waist. Silently, he closed his eyes then brought his hand up to gently run a finger over the lids.

From across the room with the ultrasound, Dr. Stratton watched the two young men running their fingers over their own eyelids as if they just discovered their own bodies. He couldn't help but to smile when he saw Light's smile. He stepped further into the room. "It also has a tongue, ears, a nose and lips. Oh and don't forget toes are forming." Ryuzaki and Light's eyes widened in unison as the watched the doctor enter with the large machine and bottle of gel.

Light whispered, "Toes?" and looked down at his cream colored feet, and wiggled his perfectly even toes.

"Yes. At eight weeks the fetus is growing at a fast rate. The organs are growing, the heart has one valve but it's beating, pumping blood. The head is growing, the brain is developing quickly."

"The brain?" Ryuzaki asked. "It's developing so soon?"

"Yes, or of course. The brain is the first thing to start developing. You'll be surprised at how fast the fetus grows. And it happens right under your nose. You never see it." He plugged the machine up, then applied purple gloves to his hands. "Light if you will lie back down, Ryuzaki can adjust the bed so you can sit up somewhat, and watch what I'm doing."

Light laid back, taking a nervous, deep breath and fixing the gown and towel, exposing his stomach and lower abdoman. He waited for Ryuzaki to fix the bed, but when he looked up at Ryuzaki, the man was lost in a daze. Still holding his hand, Light jerked Ryuzaki down and used his free hand to pinch the man's open chest, and hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that?"

"A 'pinch for a pinch'. And you were dazing off. Now adjust my bed like he said. "

"You didn't have to pinch me."

"You could have worn a shirt."

Ryuzaki's hand clenched but a glare from Stratton stopped him. The detective sighed, and let his hand go limp before helping Light to adjust the bed.

* * *

This chapter took so long for multiple reasons. For the most part we couldn't decide on the baby. It's too early to know the gender, but still we would like your opinion. We want to get you, the readers, involved. So, go check out Pain's Disciple's profile and there you will find the poll. Go vote and tell us what you would like! (There are nine possibilities and you can vote up to three times. The poll will remain open for one week.)

**_Once again, thank you for reading!_** Oh and how neat is all the fetus/baby info? Of all things to grow first, it's growing toes! haha


	12. Lub dub

Disclaimer: We don't own Death Note or any of the characters, except for Dr. Stratton. He's all ours. ;) We also do not own the company N Hoolywood or Daisuke Obana.

Warning: LxLight, Mpreg, major OOCness, Rated M for adult content, sex, nudity and language. Please, no flames. You have been forewarned of the story's contents.

_**Tears In The Cradle **_

By Pain's Disciple

Co-written with UnderneathTheRose

Chapter Twelve: Lub dub

Once Light was comfortable and could easily see the screen, Dr. Stratton opened the bottle of gel, then evenly began to spread it over the teen's belly and abdomen. Light's breath hitched at the sudden sensation. He hadn't expected the gel to be so cool.

Ryuzaki watched with an intense curiosity. He was a detective, so babies and ultrasounds were not his specialty, at all. He wondered what the gel was for and if Light would go through more discomfort than he was probably already experiencing. Then, in hearing the small gasp between the teen's lips, Ryuzaki felt guilty for wanting to punch the teen for the little pinch. _He's pregnant. If I had something growing inside of me, I'd be cranky too… _Blowing his hot breath onto his hands, Ryuzaki rubbed Light's cold arms up and down as he watched Stratton lay what looked like a phone receiver attached to a cord, that ran from the large machine, onto Light's abdomen.

On the screen, a picture appeared almost instantly to reveal the inside of Light, who's lips parted as he watched the movements on the screen. There it was, the fetus, and with Ryuzaki being the wealthy detective he was, the image on the screen was expensively in 3-D. All three men watched the movements on the screen, each feeling their own personal emotions.

Ryuzaki felt a lump growing in his throat, no not from tears, but from being hit with an even bigger reality and fear. His thoughts zoomed back into the ideas of, shouldn't, couldn't and wouldn't.

But for Light, he watched Stratton's fingers as they moved to point to the screen with a smile. "This is your baby at eight weeks Light."

Light tried to nod. He tried to smile. He tried to blink. He tried to swallow. All he could do was say, "It looks like a peanut."

Stratton laughed, his soft chuckles somewhat soothing. "Yeah. That's what most mother's say. It won't be this tiny for long. I promise." Light continued to watch as Stratton moved the instrument around on his sensitive skin, then began measuring the baby, and telling Light how everything was right on schedule, with nothing to worry about. After a moment, he asked Light, "Want to hear something?"

Light nodded softly, straining his ears for whatever sound Stratton expected him to hear. Stratton turned a knob on the machine, upping the volume for Light and Ryuzaki's ears, and soon, a soft, gentle sound began to fill the room.

_Lub dub….Lub dub…..Lub dub…_

No one spoke as the beating heart of the baby they created seemed to echo around them. Light's throat tightened. _A heartbeat… _He was actually hearing the baby's heartbeat.

_Lub dub…..Lub dub…..Lub dub_

The words _'Nothing to worry about' _flooded Light's mind . All of Light's fears and doubts were not subsiding, but they were mixing with something warm, something he never felt before. He bit at his bottom lip as he thought, _maybe,_ everything was not so terrible as he believed.

When he looked up at Ryuzaki, searching the older man's eyes, and hoping to find the same emotions he was feeling inside showing through Ryuzaki, all he saw was Ryuzaki's jaw dropped, lips parted, and his eyes staring at the screen like it was a horror movie. Ryuzaki asked, "That's real? The actual heartbeat?"

"Yes. It's your baby's heart beating. Would you like me to give the two of you some time alone?"

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem." Stratton forced Ryuzaki's hand to take the instrument, then patted Light's shoulder before opening the door and leaving.

Once alone, Light looked at Ryuzaki with concern. Ryuzaki's hand was trembling, and he was gazing down at the boy's belly with a strange look as he started to look flushed. "Are you okay, Ryuzaki?"

"I am fine." He stated, using his free hand to wipe invisible sweat off his forehead. "I'm fine. I just.…I-"

Light's eyes grew wide as he saw Ryuzaki do something he never thought was even possible for the man; faint. The great detective fell backwards, dropping the small instrument and landing on the floor with a loud _BAM, _followed by a smaller clink as the instrument fell next to Ryuzaki's unconscious head, erasing the image and sound from the machine.

Ten minutes later, with a deep frown, Light watched as Watari and Dr. Stratton carefully carried Ryuzaki back into the bedroom. They pulled the covers up to his chin, and Watari piled the pillows under the detectives feet to elevate them, then Stratton began using a cool cloth to wipe his face. Light left them alone to care for the fainted man.

He cleaned the icky gel from his body, then changed from the ugly hospital gown into more comfortable clothes, and headed downstairs to the work room. The computers were all turned off, and the taskforce were all gone. Probably at their homes, spending time with their family. Light took the opportunity to switch the computers on, and study all the new information on Daisuke Obana that they had found.

As he sorted through all the files, charts and profiles, he thought about how oddly calm he was feeling. With the past several hours, he knew that technically he should be an emotional wreck. He had attempted suicide, confessed his dark secret, slept with the made who did not love him, _again_, processed the new Kira information, then went through the emotions of hearing the heart beat of the baby growing inside of him, then witnessed the fainting of the one he loved.

Light scoffed at the thought. _He _should have been the one to faint. Although he could understand Ryuzaki's reactions. When he had first heard the news, he had felt like fainting too. For Ryuzaki, the experience of hearing the heartbeat must have been too much for him. It hadn't been but only a few hours before, that he even learned of the pregnancy. Plus add the stress from the Kira case, Light's obvious mood swings, and whatever personal responsibilities roaming on his mind, and their you go, faint city. Light hoped he would be okay.

The teen looked at the clock on the bottom right corner of the computer screen. It had only been ten hours since he had lied and told Ryuzaki he was Kira. No wonder Ryuzaki had fainted. Too much was happening too fast. He wished he could go through with an abortion. Then he could solve everything and everyone would be happy. But he couldn't. Not now. Not after hearing the heart beat. Not now that everything was real and alive.

Light could hear the heart beat, beating in a soothing rhythm in his memories.

_Lub dub…lub dub…lub dub…_

Alive, he thought again. The teen placed a hand back onto his belly, and that calm sense of warmth that he felt lying on that table was back. He was feeling an over powering sense of protection. He wanted to protect the baby. _His_ baby. And he would. No matter what anyone said, he would not get an abortion.

His lips twisted into a perfect smile as he lifted his shirt for skin on skin contact. He rubbed his hand in circling motions. For five minutes he was satisfied, and relieved. It was one less thing on his mind, one less decision to make, and he would not be a hypocrite or a murderer. Maybe he would gain weight, and maybe he would go through horrible situations, but what was he, _weak_? No, Light was strong. So why did he let everything get to him so much? Was it the hormones? Again, maybe, but not anymore. Light was going to be strong for this baby and he would do whatever necessary to keep it safe. He would also forget all about being a model. It was childish fantasies anyways. Ryuzaki would solve the case, and Light knew he himself was innocent. Not everything was okay, but it would be.

"Light?"

The teen lifted his head to see Dr. Stratton standing beside him. Light removed his hand and pulled his shirt back down. "How is Ryuzaki?"

"He'll wake soon. You should go to bed."

"No. I woke up late today. Well into the afternoon. I wont be able to sleep for a few more hours."

"Then, can I keep you company?"

Light smiled sweetly, "Sure."

"Thank you." Stratton took what normally was Ryuzaki's chair next to Light, and yawned. "Im so tired." He confessed. "When I got Ryuzaki's call, I was scared that something happened. Then the next thing I know, Watari is ordering me to get on the private jet and get over to Japan as fast as possible." Stratton sighed, and ran a hand through his black locks. "But you're both fine. Perfectly healthy."

Light gave another smile. He was glad to hear that.

"So have you made up your mind?" he asked. "About what you want to do?"

Light's head nodded, auburn bangs falling into his eyes. He made a mental note for a hair cut soon. "I'm not completely sure, but I know I do not want an abortion. I want to keep this baby safe."

"I'm glad. And you know there are still so many options for you. But I'll give you time to sink everything in and rest."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Stratton smiled before running a nervous hand through his hair. He hated to bring this up, but it was a good time. "You know….Watari told me that…you tried to have yourself killed."

Light felt his cheeks heat. Watari told? How rude and absolutely none of that man's business. "It's not exactly as it sounds."

"No? He says you confessed to being Kira because you hoped Ryuzaki would have you executed. Want to talk about it?"

"No. Not particularly."

"Why not?"

"Because."

The doctor took a deep breath and let it out. Patience. Light needs patience. "I know it's fresh Light." He told him. Trying to be as understanding as possible. "You're scared, and your worried, but please, do not ever be so stupid again. There are many people who care about you. Your family, and though it doesn't seem like it at times, Ryuzaki as well."

The teen pushed his bangs from his eyes. He felt insulted, but it was true. He had been stupid to do that. "I didn't.." His voice caught in his throat and he felt like crying, but somehow he felt too embarrassed to cry in front of this man, not right now. "I mean.."

Stratton decided to help him. "You thought it would solve your problem."

Light brought his hand to his mouth, biting a nail and looking shamed. "I guess I didn't think it through enough."

"I'd say not." As Light looked at the doctor that was being so kind, he realized now that he was being selfish in that stunt. He didn't think about his father, or Sayu without a brother to protect her, or even his mother. What would she have went through had she lost her only son to suicide?

Now that the thought was there, suicide out weighed an accidental pregnancy. Light felt so stupid.

Stratton noticed the boy's weary eyes. "You should take a brake." He suggested. "Let Ryuzaki take care of all this Kira business. You should focus on nothing but the pregnancy." He finished his sentence by laying a comforting hand on the boys shoulder once again.

Light decided he kind of liked it. He wished Ryuzaki would do it sometimes. "Thank you, Stratton, for allowing me to hear the heart beat...and everything else."

"My pleasure." He said with a yawn. "Anytime you need to talk. Don't hesitate to call me. I'll answer anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Promise?" The teen nodded giving his best smile. "Good."

In the bedroom, Ryuzaki woke to the bed shifting and the warm blankets lifting. He opened his eyes to find Light slipping his body beneath the sheets beside the older detective. The two made eye contact, but neither spoke a word as Light curled up next to the older man. Ryuzaki wanted to scoot away. This close to Light's belly, and knowing what was beneath the skin, was too frightening, but then when the boy's head laid against his naked chest, L felt his own arm moving on it's own, wrapping around Light's waist and tugging him closer until they were entirely embraced.

Quitely, Light spoke, breaking all silence, "Ryuzaki...I'm sorry." He confessed. "I should have never brought you that gift."

Ryuzaki remembered the night well, and recalled opening the box to find the thin, cotton white shirt. He closed his eyes and thought about his feelings of that night. They consisted of nothing but an eager, sexual desire to have the boy beneath him. But the last time, just before the heart beat, his feelings were completely different. In the beginning yes, it was desire, but somewhere it all switched to something else, something he couldn't quite place his finger on. Funny, how this young brat was taking everything Ryuzaki knew in his world, and flipped it all upside down.

"It's not your fault." He told the boy. "None of this is your fault."

"I'm still sorry."

"Don't be. Accidents happen Light."

Light lifted his head, looking at the detective seriously. "I don't mean about the baby. I mean for...loving you. I shouldn't get made at you because you don't feel the same way. That's not your fault. You said it before, you can't make your heart feel something it doesn't." Light sighed heavily, "You were right. You can't. Im really sor-" L placed a finger on the boy's lips.

"Shut up. Go to sleep."

Light's eyes drifted to the clock on the bed stand. "It's morning." He said, moving his lips against the pressure of Ryuzaki's finger. To prove his point, the boy shifted his eyes to the window to point out the fresh rising sun.

The older male smirked, "Still. Our day has been pretty tiring don't you think? Given the past few incidents I believe we both earned a good day's rest."

"But the task force…"

"Don't worry. Your father and the rest have been given tomo- or well, today off. Now. Lay back down."

Light smiled faintly before dropping his head back down on Ryuzaki's warm chest, and snuggling close. He was nearly asleep when he felt a hand sliding up his shirt to his chest, once again feeling the heart beat of Yagami Light.

The boy felt a warm sensation, that almost brought tears to his eyes. Ryuzaki was still afraid of losing him. All the thoughts of how he was stupid for attempting suicide, were no longer just stupid, but plain 'insane', he realized. How crazy he must have been to even think of something so incredibly dumb.

To assure Ryuzaki he could be trusted to hold his life in his own hands, he reached up his nightshirt grasping Ryuzaki's hand in his own, then dragged it down slowly to his belly. The hand twitched, then struggled to pull away, but Light used his free hand to hold him still and forcing him to know, between their bodies, skin to skin, that he could be trusted.

Ryuzaki's heart beat sped up, and his face drained of all color as he realized what the teen was trying to prove, but most of all, say. Frightened at first, Ryuzaki wanted to push him away, disagree, and correct the whole problem, but then their eyes met, and he remembered the sound.

_Lub dub…Lub dub…Lub dub.._

He nodded his head as they came to a silent understanding. He kissed Light's kneck, all the while whispering, "Whatever you want, Light. Whatever you want."

* * *

Author Note: We want to say thank you to all of you who voted. Funny, we thought that 'three girls' would win. But the majority voted 'one boy' so there you have it. One boy is what the baby will be. Now, wether they decide to keep him or place him up for adoption is the new big question.

Again, thank you so much for reading, and even more for taking time to review! We must say, your reviews are always really inspiring. (the last chapter for instance, we never really thought about what the baby would look like...hmm)


	13. Trust Me Baby

Disclaimer: We don't own Death Note or any of the characters, except for Dr. Stratton. He's all ours. ;) We also do not own the company N Hoolywood or Daisuke Obana. We also claim no ownership of the information taken from the two baby books, "What to Expect When You're Expecting" and "Pregnancy And You".

Warning: LxLight, Mpreg, major OOCness, Rated M for adult content, sex, nudity and language. Please, no flames. You have been forewarned of the story's contents.

_**Tears In The Cradle **_

By Pain's Disciple

Co-written with UnderneathTheRose

Chapter Thirteen: Trust Me Baby

Propped up in bed with the baby book in his hands, Light looked over the growth charts and read through the complete lists of 'Dos and Don'ts' and 'Should and Should nots' of being pregnant. .Well, he tried to anyways. Mostly his eyes kept dropping to his belly shielded under his blue night shirt. He was suppose to be resting, but he spent almost the entire day running from the bed to the bathroom. Morning sickness kept him worn down, and he still had a ways to go before he could enter the second trimester. For a teenager, this was depressing.

He had told himself last night that he would protect his baby and be strong. But now he began to wonder, _Can I really do this_? _Can I go nine months full of irritations, pains, and awkwardness_?

_Am I strong enough? I want to be, but am I?_

Light looked back up at the book and flipped back to the beginning pages. They were full of encouragement from doctors and psychologists who claim every new parent has doubts, with plenty of fears, and concerns. 'It's one hundred percent normal', they claim.

That's the key word. _Claim_. What do they know? Have they ever been a new parent? Well Light would certainly hope so if they're going to go around publishing books on the subject.

He continued to read on: 'Every new parent wonders if he or she is truly ready for a child. They wonder if they are mentally and physically strong enough to bring the child into the world. At times you may feel alone, scared, and sometimes doubtful of yourself. Just remember, your baby needs you right now. He or she is entirely dependant on you and your body for all of his or her nutrients required for growing. As of right now your body is the baby's only home for the next nine months.

Knowing the weight of this responsibility can be quite daunting, but as a parent-to-be you must remember you are not alone. Feeling scared or worried are perfect signs of parental concerns as well as the most common emotions throughout the entire pregnancy. Often new parents find relief and strength in speaking their feelings out loud with their partners and others they trust. Know this, having a child is one of life's biggest rewards. Our bodies produce miracles into the world every minute. Keeping faith, staying confidant, and following all of your primary physicians instructions are the most important things you can do for your future baby, and for yourself."

Light let out a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding in. The book was actually making him feel better. Maybe he could do this. Sure, why not? He was Light Yagami after all. He could stay strong. He could keep faith and do everything the doctor said. Like the book said, people have babies all the time.

Laying the book to the side, he picked up the pamphlets, flipping through them till he found the familiar one titled 'Abortion'. He tossed it on the bedroom floor, and said, "Don't worry baby, that's just trash now."

The pamphlet he did stop to look through, was the one that made him feel guilty and awful. The very idea of adoption was scary, but after reading the pamphlet, it was a little reassuring. Light didn't have to be a perfect parent, he just had to be perfect while he as pregnant. And Light knew all about being perfect for others. He'd done it his whole life. He could follow pregnancy rules and obligations for nine months. And the baby would never have to know that Light was suspected of murder. No, the baby would never have to know anything, because the baby would never know his or her biological parents.

Yes, Light was growing more interested and confidant in this particular idea. Adoption wasn't like it used to be. These days the biological parents could decide who adopted their baby. What a great idea! Light could _choose_ who raised his baby. This means he can make sure the baby is loved and well provided for. He could choose people who would send the baby to Japan's top schools, and give him or her the best clothes.

Excited, Light brought his hand down to his belly. There was no movement of course, only the up and down rhythms of Light's breathing and the pounding of his beating heart. He smiled. He couldn't hear it now, but the baby's heart was beating in their somewhere too.

"I'll take care of you." He whispered softly. "You can trust me. No more crazy thoughts about dieing or what's not perfect in my life. I'm going to concentrate on _you_ and finding good parents to take care of you. Because trust me, I can give you what you need _now_, but when you're born…well, you don't want someone like me. So there isn't anything to worry about. I promise."

Stretching, Light placed the pamphlet inside the book and then the book on the nightstand. He desperately wanted to sleep on his belly, it was the most comfortable way, but he decided that the idea might be too dangerous. So on his left side he slept. Or tried to anyways. He pulled the blanket up and over his shoulders. He laid there a moment before realizing how hot it was. Did Ryuzaki turn the air conditioner down again? How many times did he have to ask him to not do that? This place could almost pass for a boiler room!

The teen slipped on his black slippers and house coat, and went downstairs into the investigation room.

"Ryuzaki?" The older man was absorbed in his typing. Light sat next to him and watched. "What are you doing?"

"Does Light need something?"

"Actually, yes. I do." Casually Light picked up the strawberry cake on Ryuzaki's desk. "I need you to start listening to me once and awhile." He took a bite. For something sweet, he didn't think it was that bad. He knew Ryuzaki's cakes were usually made from fresh strawberries. Taking a second bite he glanced at Ryuzaki, who's eye was twitching. "It's difficult to listen when Light changes his mind every hour."

"I don't change my mind every hour."

Ryuzaki cringed as he saw his cake being devoured by Light. His fingers mashed down on each key, yet he bit his tongue. Being there for Light didn't mean picking fights over cake.

Even if it was _his. _Or if Watari brought it to him _specifically_. Or even if it was his _favorite_. No, not even if he only had a _single bite_.

"Allow me to clarify." He stated. "We both woke well in the afternoon, for every hour since then Light has asked me to turn the AC up and down repetitively. He has asked me to bring him tea, books, a radio, and food. He has asked for extra blankets, less blankets, fluffed pillows, less starchy pajamas, open windows, and a glass of water. What the hell else could you possibly want from me?"

Light lip his bottom lip, Ryuzaki looked officially peeved. "Could you turn the air up?"

"The air-"

"Please!" He interrupted, not interested in Ryuzaki's excuses. "I'm so hot. The room is like an oven. It's so hot I can barely breath."

"You're breathing is perfectly fine."

"Yeah, because im done _here_. You don't know what that room is like. Down stairs it's cool, but upstairs it's as if the room is on fire."

"That's over dramatic." Ryuzaki took the plate and fork from the teens hands knowing if he didn't Light would eat the whole thing. "And impossible. The thermostat is set for the entire building. The temperature in the room is the same as the restroom, the hallways, the kitchen, the elevator and this very room we sit in." He finished with filling his mouth full of cake, then swallowing with a smile. "Light really should be getting back to bed now."

"_Light _will do whatever he wants." The teen mocked. "And I want to a cool room."

"Sleep naked."

"Gross. You wish."

"I _wish_ you'd stop complaining all of the time."

"I can't help it if I'm hot, Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki swiveled his chair to face Light and asked, "Do you know the date?"

"Uhm…" The teen had to think a minute, "the third?"

"Of?"

"January."

"Yes! It's January, meaning ice cold winds are picking up outside. The windows are fogged, and snow flurries have been falling off and on all day. And you, _you_, want me to turn the air up?"

"Yes."

Ryuzaki dropped his head on the desk hitting the keyboard sending an array of T's, Y's, U's, and an occasional G across the screen. Light watched only momentarily interested. Yesterday he might have cried to get his way, but today was a new day. "I'll just do it myself."

"No! Don't you touch that dial." But Light was already up and moving. Ryuzaki was forced to go after him. He grabbed the boy's arm swinging him around to face him. "I said no. I'm freezing in this building. I honestly think my eyelashes are building up frost."

"Who's being over dramatic now?"

"Light if it gets any colder it will be snowing."

Light smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. "We can _sleep naked_." L narrowed his eyes. "You know Ryuzaki, that old survival technique. We can cuddle as close as you want."

L released him saying under his breath, "Go to hell."

Light quickly replied, "As hot as it is, I'm sure I'm already there."

Unnoticed by the two bickering men, Watari chuckled. Hearing them fight reminded him of his younger years, long before L was born and before he met the woman he believed he would someday marry but didn't. Ireland was a different country then, very dangerous, but he was in love. That was all that mattered at the time and her bright red hair was more gorgeous than anything he had ever seen. They had fought just as much, or more so, than L did with Light. But deep down under it all, there was love. Watari knew it was there in Light. And he knew something was there in L, but he wouldn't bet his last dollar on it. L was too stubborn, and sometimes even when he cared, he would take the road that lead to logic rather than his heart.

Watari faked a cough, and when Ryuzaki looked, he mouthed, "Take care of him".

Ryuzaki sighed. Watari was right. He was picking a fight again, wasn't he? "Look, Light, I apologize." He said, " If you say that you are hot, then you must be."

Light's wasn't sure what Ryuzaki was getting at. He gazed at him suspiciously. "Well…yeah. I wouldn't just make it up."

"How about this? There are fans in the storage room. Would you like for me to set them up around the bed. It might take a while, but it would cool the room down. Not that it isn't already the North Pole arou-" Watari coughed loudly. Ryuzaki cleared his throat. "Would that help?"

Light smiled. "Yes. Thank you."

"Go lay back down. I will bring them up."

L found Light laying in the bed, the bottom part of his shirt half unbuttoned, revealing his stomach. He almost wanted to stare at it, but the boy sat up pulling the blankets to his chin decently.

"Thank you Ryuzaki."

"Light is welcome." He sat the small fans around the four corners of the room, facing them directly towards Light. He turned them on but then he spotted the baby book. "Have you read anymore of this?"

Light nodded. "It's helpful. I'm trying to learn as much as I can."

Ryuzaki picked it up. It was slightly heavy.. "Can I..?"

"Yeah. I've read it all today, but it's so much information it's hard to keep it all straight."

Ryuzaki sat next to Light and pulled the pamphlet out. "Adoption?"

"Uhm…yes. It's a possibility." Light looked at Ryuzaki nervous. "Just something to think about. It's a good idea."

Ryuzaki began to nod as he read over the thin piece of paper. "Is this…what you want to do?"

"Maybe. It's a good idea. What uhm, what do you think?"

Suddenly, everything felt awkward. Ryuzaki was quite as he read over the pamphlet, Light still wasn't cool and Ryuzaki was sitting too close. Their arms were touching, and as much as Light loved this man, the smell of his mango bath wash was beginning to nauseate him. Calmly he breathed in, then breathed out.

"I don't know. I never liked the idea of adoption."

"Oh but it's not like before. Ryuzaki, we can pick who adopts this baby. We can make sure that he or she goes to a good home. "

Ryuzaki laid the pamphlet down, then flipped through the book to the marked pages. "What's all this?"

"Oh, that's all the stuff I should be doing, and not doing. To make sure the baby stays healthy."

Ryuzaki read down the list. It was quite a lot. There were exercises, vitamins, proper foods, and even a cream to help with stretch marks. "Do you want all this?" He asked.

"It would be nice."

"Alright. Make Watari a list. I will see that he gets everything."

"Thank you. Oh and could also set up another appointment with Stratton?"

"Yes." Ryuzaki placed the book back in it's proper place then turn a little to look at Light. "Feeling cooler? Or should I go turn up the air?"

"Thank you, but I'm fine now." It was a lie, however he didn't want Ryuzaki to go away. His clinginess was coming in full force. He wanted Ryuzaki to lay down with him, although would probably rather be downstairs working on his case.

"If you need me just wave at the camera. I'll be watching the room from the surveillance cameras." Ryuzaki stood from the bed. He started to leave when Light grabbed his hand.

"Do you, maybe want to feel?"

Ryuzaki's eyes drifted down and Light pulled the blanket to his waist. His night shirt was pulled up to his chest, revealing the tanned, smooth stomach and abdomen. "Can you feel anything?"

"Well no. Not yet. It's too soon. The book says I wont until after the fourth month. But it's kind of a nice feeling. Here, just do this." Light grabbed the older man's hand pulling it down till the cold fingertips found the skin. It didn't last long. No sooner did he touch Light did he pull away from him.

"There's no point in this." He said. "If you can't feel anything."

Light frowned but let his hand go.

Ryuzaki said, "You should get to sleep. You were suppose to get a full days rest today, but you didn't get much did you? I'll leave you along so you can take advantage of tonight." With that said he left the room fast, shutting the door behind him.

"Well." Light said, rubbing his belly gently. " That was your dad- uh biological father I mean. I don't blame him. He was scared. But see baby? We fight, sometimes pretty loud, but we always make up later. Or close to it. He's amazing. He risks his life everyday for justice, and he's beautiful. Sometimes, he may yell loud, and sound mean, but he isn't. So you don't worry about him." Light snuggled down under the blanket making sure to keep off his stomach. "Trust me, baby."

* * *

Author Note: Wow. It's been awhile. We have excuses but you don't want to hear them, instead you want an apology. And we are tremendously sorry. Honestly. This chapter was mostly filler; to establish and begin a relationship between Light and the baby as well as Light choosing adoption. The next chapter jumps right into the investigation. We will have that up as soon as possible. Hope that you guys are enjoying the summer so far! (Or technically, what's left of it)


	14. Preperation and Confidence

Disclaimer: We don't own Death Note or any of the characters, except for Dr. Stratton, Obana, Kyo Obana and Davenport. We also do not own the company N Hoolywood and claim no ownership of the information taken from the two baby books, "What to Expect When You're Expecting" and "Pregnancy And You".

Warning: LxLight, Mpreg, major OOCness, Rated M for adult content, sex, nudity and language. Please, no flames. You have been forewarned of the story's contents.

**Tears In The Cradle **

By Pain's Disciple

Co-written with UnderneathTheRose

Chapter Fourteen: Preperation and Confidence

Stratton gazed into the mirror Watari placed in front of him. He had to admit it, he didn't look too shabby. To say the truth, he thought he looked damn good. He turned around to face Ryuzaki and searched his eyes for approval.

Ryuzaki sat in his chair with the rest of the task force standing at his side. He believed they all were thinking the same thing. "It'll work."

"You think?" Stratton asked. "I do like the outfit."

Matsuda gave a polite, yet totally obvious smile. "I think you look amazing."

"The point is" The chief said, lookingat his youngest officer disapprovingly. "He can pass for a model."

Aizawa nodded in agreement. "This should work. If he's positive he can do this."

"Oh I can." Stratton insisted. "I did some modeling when I was young."

Aizawa said, "But you won't only be modeling. You'll be investigating murders. This man could be Kira. That puts your life in danger by showing your face."

Ryuzaki shrugged. "He'll be using a fake name. Unless his true name is revealed Dr. Stratton will be safe." He picked his plate up, and stabbed his fork into the piece of cake. "Anyways, this charade should only last a little while. But in that short amount of time Stratton will need to get as close to the other models, photographers, and agents as possible. You need to get someone to slip up and reveal any clues." They all watched as he brought a bite of cake to his mouth, and ate it. "I'm not usually interested in sending doctors into modeling agencies to investigate a murderer, but you see, im quite desperate to close this case."

Stratton straightened his back to stand tall, "Don't worry Ryuzaki. I can do this." His eyes focused on the other male and they nodded coming to an understanding, which was that if Stratton failed, Ryuzaki had only two other choices: Matsuda, or Light. Those two options were Ryuzaki's last resorts. Especially Light.

"Good. Watari bring in the equipment."

"Equipment?" Stratton asked.

"Yes. I'm putting a wire on you. Here in the investigations room we will be able to see and hear everything that you do. Watari will place an earpiece into your left ear which I will give out orders through. The watch he will also give you is not just a watch. Without the need to push a button, you will be able to speak directly to us simply by speaking into the watch. But do this unnoticed by anyone."

"Wow." Matsuda exclaimed. "This is just like in those video games."

Ryuzaki frowned. "Yes. Except when you die here you don't fade back to life from a second chance."

"Oh… Yeah that too.."

Ryuzaki continued. "As you notice, Watari is placing a small miniature camera on the collar of your shirt. We also placed cameras in the main buildings where you will be interviewed. We were even successful enough to place cameras in Obana's office. However if you should go anywhere we did not place cameras, this will help us to see where you are."

"Wow. You really thought this through, Ryuzaki."

"I hope I did Stratton. Aizawa was right when he said this was dangerous. All Kira needs is a name and a face. You will be giving him half."

"Yeah, but I trust you. You never failed anyone before."

"So far. Get comfortable with moving around with that equipment for tomorrow, then take it off."

Upstairs in the bedroom, turning on his side, Light opened his eyes to find himself alone in the room. L's place in the bed was gone, leaving Light to cuddle with a fluffy white pillow. Groaning and blinking his sleepy eyes, he glanced at the clock; the afternoon again. _I've got to get up before I really get in the habit of sleeping all day. _

Sitting up, the teen ran his fingers through his hair, then swung his legs over the bed. A trey with a plate of food stood near by, consisting of a bowl of hot, freshly boiled rice, a glass of water, and a small white bottle. Light leaned over the bed picking up the bottle and reading the label: 800mg…TRIMEDISYN…Multivitamin & Mineral Supplement.

Prenatal vitamins maybe? Light picked up the note next to his plate and read: Take three before you eat. **R**

Light smiled. That was nice of Ryuzaki to get prenatal vitamins for him. He unscrewed the lid, dumping three into his open palm. They were small, orange, and harmless looking. He laid them on the trey next to his glass then began to eat as he read the back of the bottle. The vitamins seemed to have everything from vitamin A to 'P' for potassium. Most prenatal vitamins had only the necessary vitamins needed throughout the pregnancy, but it seemed these had that and more. They had to be expensive.

Light showered after eating and dressed in a fresh outfit. Remembering that the team would be back today, he made sure to make his hair decent, and to pick entirely wrinkle free clothes. Then after slipping on his shoes, he headed downstairs where he found the team, along with Watari, gathered in a small group in the corner of the room.

He stepped slowly down the steps, creeping up behind Ryuzaki, and leaning around them to see what they were all looking at. When he saw that it was Dr. Stratton dressed in midnight black slacks, his black suede shoes, and a sexy, red button down dress shirt with sleeves reaching the elbows, Light felt his breath catch. Dr. Stratton didn't look like a doctor anymore. He looked like one of the models from Hoolywood's magazines come to life. His hair was perfectly straight without a strand out of place. He wore glasses that seemed to only outline his beautiful eyes and Light didn't remember him being quite so tall before. He was certainly beautiful.

So this is who Ryuzaki got as a model? Light had feared it would be someone unable to fill the position. Stratton was beautiful and smart. He was without a doubt the next best candidate after Light. And Light knew he himself was a very good candidate. Ryuzaki chose well.

Speak of the devil, Ryuzaki swiveled in his chair to see the boy behind him. He smiled politely. "Feeling better, Light?"

"Yes. I'm feeling much better now."

The rest of the team turned around and smiled as well to see the teen back in good health.

"Light!" Matsuda exclaimed. "You're well again. We missed you. Boy while you were sick, we thought this whole case would fall through." He hugged Light tightly, almost chocking the wind out of him. Normally Light would hate to be touched, but for some reason he couldn't help but to let lose a small laugh for Matsuda.

"I feared for the case too, Matsuda. Thank you. But I'm well now. Perhaps I could be clued in as to what's going on so far?"

Light's father laid a comforting hand on the boy's shoulders. They shared a short smile that didn't last too long. Light was already beginning to feel guilty about keeping his pregnancy a secret from his father. He almost couldn't bare to look him in the eyes.

Soichiro stated, "Ryuzaki has gotten his primary physician to play the part of an auditioning model. He will be apart of the company as he tries to uncover as much information as possible."

"That's a good idea. Does Stratton think he can do it?"

Stratton laughed hearing the question. "Don't worry about me. It's not the first time Ryuzaki sent me undercover. I'll be fine. The problem is how do we know for sure they'll even hire me?"

The question called Ryuzaki to respond. "I have friends in high places. We'll leave it at that."

"_Friends_?" Light questioned. Since when did L have friends? As far as Light knew, _he_ was the, "first friend I have ever heard'.

Ryuzaki saw the starting pain in the boy's eyes. To avoid any water works he corrected himself fast. "More like acquaintances."

"Oh..."

Ryuzaki began the instructions now that everyone was present and paying attention. "Tomorrow Stratton will need to arrive for his audition. Aizawa and Soichiro will drive him. Matsuda you will be his manager although I've already spoken with Mr. Davenport, the American who is head of the judges in deciding if Stratton will get hired or not. All you will have to actually do is stand there and act like your getting paid. Will that be too hard for you?"

"Oh no. I'll be the best manager in the world for him."

"Good. Stratton you will be needing to familiarize yourself with that equipment. I need you to be able to use it expertly as well as remove that outfit to keep it clean for tomorrow. You've looked over the questions and answers Davenport e-mailed you earlier?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then Light…" The boy glanced up at Ryuzaki. Their eyes met, and Light smiled as he could read Ryuzaki's eyes. "You will stay here and help me."

When the taskforce was gone for the night, Ryuzaki instructed Watari to show Stratton to his room. He would be staying with them until the end of Light's pregnancy, or the end of the case. Whichever came first. Ryuzaki liked to think the case, but the gnawing feeling in his gut told him not to get too confident.

He began to get nervous about the whole thing. What if Kira didn't just need a name and a face? What if Ryuzaki was wrong? What if Kira was toying with L and only killed criminals he knew the names and faces of to trick him? Ryuzaki wouldn't put it past Kira. Kira was highly intelligent. He was able to outsmart everyone at the moment, so what if he was tricking them all right now as he chewed his nails?

"Ryuzaki?"

"Hm?" Ryuzaki lifted his eyes to see Light standing there with a towel draped over his right shoulder. He was obviously fresh from the shower. His hair still dripping wet, his finger tips were wrinkled, and the scent of fresh soap his body gave off was a little distracting.

"You look scared."

Scared? Ryuzaki shook his head. "No."

"Is the famous, never wrong L, also the famous, never scared Ryuzaki?"

"Sarcasm is beneath you. Stick with 'Bastard', and 'Freak'."

Light decided to ignore that. "Are you worried about tomorrow?"

"No."

"Don't lie."

"Light is telling _me_, not to lie?"

The teen shrugged. "Everyone lies, L."

"Perhaps so."

Light took the empty seat at his father's desk and swiveled in the chair and rubbed his belly. It's the best way to bond with your child, so says the books. The belly was still flat of course, no baby bump of any kind yet. "Do you think it will work?"

"What?"

"Stratton pretending to be a model. Do you think this will help catch Kira?"

"If he doesn't screw up."

"I doubt he could screw up, Ryuzaki. He's smart. He's beautiful. He is perfect model material. You were brilliant to choose Stratton."

Ryuzaki watched the way Light's eyes shinned when he said those words. He was definitely confident in Stratton. That thought led to Ryuzaki's personal question, "Do you like him?"

Light blushed. "What?"

"That's what I thought."

"Thought what? He's a great doctor. He's there when I need him."

Ryuzaki bit into a nail. "You know, I think he likes you too."

The boy's blush grew deeper. "N-no he doesn't."

"Yes, he does. Like you said, he is there whenever Light needs him."

"That doesn't mean anything. That's his job."

Ryuzaki nodded, " Stratton's never been so involved with a patient like he is with you. Stratton only cares about money."

"That's not true. You just don't like him."

Ryuzaki shrugged. "Think what you like of him."

Light sighed. "Is that why you look so depressed all of a sudden tonight? You don't want Stratton and me crushing on one another? Wow Ryuzaki, how fourth grade."

The two held a long look, gazing into each other's eyes as if trying to read the other's mind. Finally, ignoring Light's insult, Ryuzaki confessed, "I'm frightened Light."

Light's eyes focused on the older man. Ryuzaki knew Light wouldn't treat him differently because he just admitted he was human. Light was different. Light was like him. "I could be wrong." He continued. "I could be wrong about everything. This time it isn't my own life that's in danger. It's everyone's. And I'm responsible in the end."

Light frowned. That is what is bothering the great detective? It had nothing to do with jealousy? Or something as equally depression worthy? "I don't think your wrong. I think your second guessing yourself because you're scared. We're all scared, to be honest. But everything will be okay."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"How?"

Light sighed annoyed. "I don't know Ryuzaki. I'm just trying to make you feel better."

Ryuzaki smiled. "Come here."

Light gave him a funny look. "What?"

"I said come here." Light had heard well, he just didn't know what Ryuzaki was going to do. Standing, Light walked to Ryuzaki, stopping just in front of him. Ryuzaki took Light's hand, pulling him down into his lap. Instantly, Light laid his head against the older man's shoulder.

Several moments passed by as the two were nothing but quiet and content with each other. The buzzing of the computers and the wind outside was the only sounds until Light spoke. "This is pretty nice, isn't it?" The boy asked, playing with the bottom hem of Ryuzaki's shirt.

With his eyes closed, Ryuzaki let out a breath almost like a sigh as his whole body was relaxed. "Yes."

"I like being with you like this. Do you?"

Ryuzaki nodded his head. Light fit in his lap like a puzzle piece. They always seemed to match up perfectly.

Light lifted his head and looked at the man he was in love with, the father of the baby he was carrying. "Ryuzaki… Thank you for the prenatal vitamins."

"Vitamins were on your list."

"Yeah, but those were expensive I'm sure."

Ryuzaki said nothing as he pushed Light's head back down against his shoulder. Light was quiet another moment before saying, "Everything will be alright. Even if in the end it isn't, I'll be here. We're friends remember? And I, I love you."

Ryuzaki tensed. He mouth parted to speak, but Light stopped him short. "Don't say anything. I know you don't love me. I know we wont ever be together. I know all of that, ok? Just, let _me _say it. Okay? You can pretend you didn't hear a thing." Light kissed his cheek gently before standing. "Goodnight, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki watched as Light moved up the stairs, missing the warmth of the boy in his lap. He pressed his fingers to his cheek where Light's pink lips were just at, and felt all of his confidence coming back in full force.

* * *

Author Note: We had to break this chapter into two parts. It was way long. So that means the next chapter will be up in either a couple hours or a couple days...depends on how fast it gets edited. (But mostly depends on how long it takes to finish this algebra homework...)

**_Thank you for reading! _**


	15. Stratton's Interview

Disclaimer: We don't own Death Note or any of the characters, except for Dr. Stratton. He's all ours. ;) We also do not own the company N Hoolywood or Daisuke Obana. We also claim no ownership of the information taken from the two baby books, "What to Expect When You're Expecting" and "Pregnancy And You".

Warning: LxLight, Mpreg, major OOCness, Rated M for adult content, sex, nudity and language. Please, no flames. You have been forewarned of the story's contents.

_**Tears In The Cradle **_

By Pain's Disciple

Co-written with UnderneathTheRose

Chapter Fifteen: Stratton's Interview

It was time for them to leave in only thirty minutes. They were trying to complete last minute details. Aizawa and Soichiro were getting the car, and Light and Matsuda helped Stratton get his outfit just right as it had been the day previously. Light made sure every piece of clothing was in place while Matsuda struggled to open a bottle of Hoolywood's best cologne.

"Careful." Light instructed Matsuda. "That isn't a spray bottle. You dab a little of it into the palm of your hand and rub it on your neck."

"I know." Matsuda said, grunting as he tried his best to get the lid to turn.

Light sighed. "Meaning you might spill it if you aren't careful."

"I am being careful, Light."

Light hoped so.

Ryuzaki, who stood beside Stratton, gave him code words for help, told him how to remember certain names, told him to blend in at first, gradually get to know everyone, and explained that above all, he must never reveal his real name.

"But couldn't I have chosen my _own _fake name?" Stratton complained. "It's a little unfair Ryuzaki."

"How old are you Stratton? Get over it."

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Still not fair.

Light watched Stratton's movements in the clothes. "You don't look comfortable." He observed while he continued to button up Stratton's shirt for him.

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be. You look great. I think your going to pull this off with flying colors."

Stratton smiled appreciatively, "Thank you, Light."

Light smiled back, then blushed as he noticed the look in Stratton's eyes as they met with Light's. Was Ryuzaki correct in believing Stratton had a crush on Light? Light was use to people gawking at him. In fact he was use to people confessing their love for him all of the time back in high school.

But Stratton? His current doctor? Having feelings for him?

Nervous, Light stepped backwards to look at Stratton. Everything was in place. Not a single wrinkle in the pants or shirt. Not a strand of hair out of place. Not a single scuff mark on his shoes. He looked perfect.

"I'll uh, I'll get your glasses." As Light turned around, he managed to bump right into Matsuda who was in the middle of trying to dab a little name brand cologne onto Stratton. As their bodies bumped right into each other, the bottle slipped from Matsuda's hand falling upside down. Half the liquid hit Stratton's shirt, the other Light's shoes.

"Matsuda, you idiot!" Light cried as the smell began leaking up to his nose.

"I'm so sorry. But you turned, and-… Are you ok?"

Light's face grew pale. His stomach turned. He was going to barf. Quickly he covered his mouth and took off running towards the bathroom. Stratton, Ryuzaki and Matsuda all watched equally worried.

Ryuzaki quickly pulled himself together. "Watari, go tell Soichiro that we will be a moment longer. I'll take Stratton upstairs to find a new shirt. Matsuda go after Light and make sure he's alright.

"Yes Ryuzaki." Matsuda found Light in the bathroom on his knees puking up his breakfast. "Are you okay?" The timid detective kneeled down next to the barfing teen and rubbed his back.

When he was done, Light sat down and held his face in his hands embarrassed. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go back to bed."

"No. I'll be alright."

"Light? It's not really any of my business but, you don't look too good. You might have the flu again. I'll help you upstairs."

"Don't worry about me." Light wiped his mouth and stood on wobbly legs. Matsuda reached out and steadied the teen. "Just, could you get my toothbrush from upstairs for me?"

"Yes. I'll be right back. Want me to help you sit back down?"

"No just get my toothbrush."

"Okay." Matsuda left Light to lean against the wall. Light felt humiliated. Matsuda watched him vomit at just the scent of cologne. Well at least Matsuda believed he was coming down with the flu again. _Poor Matsuda_, Light thought, _if you had a little more brains than faith you would have realized I am pregnant. I guess I should be lucky it's you who came after me and not Aizawa or my father. With the both of them being fathers they were sure to become suspicious just now. _

Light breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. Matsuda came back shortly with his toothbrush and a smile. "Anything else?"

"No thank you. Except uhm, close the door on your way out?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Wait.. And, don't tell anyone I'm sick? If they ask, I'm rinsing off cologne okay?"

Matsuda looked confused. "Uhm, sure."

"Thank you."

"No, uh, problem." Matsuda left, shutting the door behind him.

Light brushed his teeth, then rinsed his mouth. _I'll be so glad when all this vomiting ends! _When he was done he wiped his mouth on a clean towel, smoothed his shirt, and rejoined everyone in the investigations room.

As he entered the room, Light's eyes immediately dropped onto Stratton. His red dress shirt had been replaced with a white shirt. The teen's eyes scanned the shirt. It was cotton, button down, long sleeves… It was the shirt he gave L.

Light glanced at Ryuzaki and anger fuelled inside of him. How dare he let someone else where the shirt he himself never bothered to wear but one single time?

Light watched everyone rush around and leave until he, Watari and Ryuzaki were the only ones left in the room at all. Ryuzaki shuffled to Light lazily and placed a head set on his head and pulled out a chair in front a set of computers. "Lets get started."

The teen nodded and sat down. He adjusted the head set until it was comfortable and watched the screen. You could see everything Stratton saw. The camera placed on the collar of his shirt -_ L's shirt_, Light thought to himself- showed Soichiro's seat. They waited quietly until they all arrived at N Hoolywood company building.

Stratton bowed as he walked up to a secretary and informed her he was here for an interview.

"Name?"

"Soubi Kishimoto."

The small woman typed in the name, smiled just enough to be somewhat friendly and pointed to a chair across the hall. "Wait right there. I'll notify Mr. Davenport."

Stratton and Matsuda sat side by side, both nervous as they waited. Back at the investigations room, Light and Ryuzaki sat side by side with enough tension between them that Ryuzaki was positive you could cut it with a knife. What was bothering Light now? Was he just in a mood again? The pregnancy is hard on his body, but it felt like there was something else bothering him.

"Light?"

"_What_?" The teen snapped back.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Peachy, Ryuzaki. Just _peachy._"

Peachy? Why did the brat's tone sound too sweet? Ryuzaki looked back at the screen and watched.

Davenport, whom Ryuzaki had known almost just as long as Watari, stepped into the hall from a side door. "Kishimoto?" He asked. "I'm Mr. Davenport." Matsuda and Stratton stood, the three men bowed for the Japanese custom, then shook hands for the American custom for Davenport as the code. He gave them a knowing smile. It seemed to balance some of their rocky nerves.

"This is my manager Nagi Harada. You spoke over the phone?"

"Oh yes. I remember Nagi." Davenport gave Matsuda a polite smile before opening the door. "The others are waiting just inside. They will interview you, good luck."

Ryuzaki couldn't help but keep glancing at the teen beside him. Light was suddenly in a bad mood. Why? Had he said something to hurt him? Was he still mad that he couldn't be the model? _That must be it._

Light watched the screen as Stratton was offered a chair sitting in front of seven men in a row, all of whom were in what appeared to be quite expensive suits behind their tall desks. Light wondered what they thought of the shirt. Was it good enough? _It wasn't good enough for L… _

Mr. Davenport retook his seat on the end of the row beside a young man with long, jet black hair to his shoulders. The man was pretty to look at, but Stratton and Ryuzaki could read those eyes. They were dangerous, and gave Matsuda the chills.

"Thank you for being on time, Kishimoto." Said the man with the long hair. "I'm Kyo Obana."

"Daisuke Obana's oldest son." Ryuzaki whispered loud enough for Light and Stratton both to hear well. "He will inherit the company when Obana dies."

"This won't take too long." Obana's son finished. "We enjoyed your photos sent to us. You are very photogenic. However, we still need to ask you a series of questions. Depending upon your answers, we will make a decision how best for you to move forward." He took a moment to pause before saying with a smile, "Or back through the door."

Light chuckled at the last line. Ryuzaki gave him a critical look, but Light only shrugged with a faint laugh.

"First question: Why do you want to become a model for N Hoolywood?"

Matsuda sweated. He never even got to look at the prep questions or answers. He hoped Stratton knew everything he was suppose to.

Stratton paused, he knew he needed an original answer. Something to make him stand out from any other model. What made him worthy of N Hoolywood? His mind scrambled, then suddenly, he heard L's low voice in his earpiece.

"Repeat after me, exactly word for word: Besides the fact that I love modeling as much as I love to breath, I want to be apart of the elite. The best of the best. That would be you. And I am _not_ willing to settle for anything less."

Light watched amazed. "Ryuzaki… "

"Trust me Light. Arrogant people want to be placed on a pedestal."

"Where'd Mr. Unsociable learn that?"

"Watching you."

Light's face flushed. He wasn't arrogant!

Stratton smiled mentally. That was perfect! He repeated it and Kyo Obana sat back in his chair with a smile. "Thank you. How kind of you to say, although you're answer is a little smug. It also sounds prepped. Should we overlook that?"

Ryuzaki could have smacked his forehead. Matsuda panicked, he could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead. He looked around for the hidden cameras. They might need to make an escape.

Light declared, "I'm not arrogant. I'm confident. There's a difference."

"Really? I haven't seen it in you."'

Light could have punched him. But that wouldn't have been good for the baby. So he folded his arms. Let Ryuzaki do whatever he wanted. He did that all of the time anyway, didn't he? Since when did he follow etiquette or rules? Never!

Ignoring Light's pouting, Ryuzaki pulled his knees to his chest in anticipation. He hadn't thought about them calling Stratton out on prepped answers. How should they respond?

Light watched the nervous detective beside him. Wasn't the great L suppose to be cool and calm and collected? Go on L, he thought, go be great and think up some more insulting answers.

Before L could think up an answer, Stratton said shakily, "I think so. If you're the elite why shouldn't I be smug, even just a little? You are the top modeling agency in all of Japan are you not? You should carry pride for being apart of it even if you're only the janitor."

Kyo laughed. The other men followed in a laugh that sounded fake to everyone's ears but there own. "Fantastic answer. But what about being prepped? I'm not sure if I like that."

Light, Ryuzaki, Matsuda and Davenport all held their breaths. Stratton cleared his throat, and calmly replied, "Who could have prepped me? Only you and the rest of these men knew of my interview and I can assure you I've never met you or these men before in my life."

Kyo pushed strands of his long hair over his shoulder. He was skeptical. "We will see."

Ryuzaki relaxed. "He can handle his own. You were right Light. He is brilliant. I chose correctly in choosing him."

Light shrugged feeling somewhat jealous when he saw the look in Ryuzaki's eyes. Was he proud of Stratton? He certainly was watching him closely with, what was that, a smile?

Light could feel his whole body deflate.

The next hour consisted of a series of quick questions, some repeated several times in a challenge to trick Stratton, or as they thought of him, Kishimoto, but Stratton responded back with just as challenging answers.

However, Ryuzaki had to keep covering Light's mouth as he kept trying to give Stratton answers when Stratton was doing just fine. It seemed to Ryuzaki, Light suddenly turned, competitive?

When it was over, they explained how he would get a call within the next few days to inform him on their decision. They all bowed, and made they're departure. As Stratton and Matsuda made their way out of the building, Stratton patted Matsuda's back. "I thought for a minute their you were going to pass out."

"I'm sorry. Not that I thought you'd screw up or anything, but those were tricky questions."

Stratton shrugged. "I was a model before. Long time ago. They all think they are the best eye candy in the world. The companies all think they _produce _the best eye candy in the world. Modeling has nothing to do with clothes and style. It's what goes on _behind_ the scenes. I'd forgotten that for a minute."

Matsuda wasn't sure what he meant by 'behind the scenes', but he was fairly sure, with all the teen flicks he'd seen about models, he didn't want to know.

Back at the headquarters, Ryuzaki took off his headset, then removed Light's in frustration. "My I ask Light what the hell all of that was?"

Light tried to play innocent. "What the hell all of what was?"

"You trying to shout answers out to Stratton when you could see damn well he was beginning to do fine on his own."

"_Excuse me_, I was only trying to help."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Because you are a jerk who doesn't care about anything but your cases. Kira, Kira, Kira. That's all you care about."

"Light that's my job."

"So get a new one!"

Ryuzaki frowned. "What is the matter with you?"

Light's voice came out a tiny, embarrassed whisper, "I could have been that model… If you'd let me." Light knew how stupid and childish that sounded but he couldn't help it.

_So that was it? _Ryuzaki decided to be honest.. "Light Yagami is the most beautiful person in the world. If he weren't, I probably never would have suspected him so much. You're social skills and acting abilities are off the charts. But you're pregnant. I can't send you into danger Light."

At that moment, Watari entered with tea and cheesecake. Ryuzaki's eyes lit up.

Light watched out of the corner of his eye as Ryuzaki devoured a piece and the other members coming through the door in all smiles, and proud of themselves. He faked a smile at them. But Light couldn't take his eyes off of Stratton's shirt.

That night in their room, Light sat quietly on the bed with his back against the pillows while Ryuzaki brushed his teeth. "Light.." He spoke pitifully over his toothbrush. "We should talk about everything."

Light didn't feel like talking. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He realized how useless he was to the case when he was not a high risk suspect and pregnant. And he realized something far more important, Ryuzaki did not love him at all. "Okay. Can I just stay up here from now on? I'll be quiet and play chess on the computer. I'll read a lot. Maybe catch up on classes and study the baby books more."

Ryuzaki's brows crunched together. He bent over and spit paste into the sink. "What is Light talking about?"

"Staying out of the way." The boy whispered absentmindedly. "You don't need me so do I have to help? I don't particularly care about Kira anymore. He's killing off criminals. If you ask me, that's a good thing."

Ryuzaki knew Light's beliefs, but to hear Light speak the words with out any feeling was just a little creepy. "Light knows that Kira kills innocent in doing this."

Light shrugged. "Sacrifices."

Ryuzaki's eyes could have popped out. "Light… what happened today?"

Light thought of the baby in his belly. He thought of that day on the roof where the wind blew harshly and asked Ryuzaki if he would regret never knowing Light.

_I would be sad, yes, if I never knew you. You are my first friend. _

Light knew he wasn't anything but a friend. The one Ryuzaki had to protect because he was carrying Ryuzaki's baby. Ryuzaki casually let another person where the shirt Light gave him. It might just be a shirt, but it was still a gift. An expensive gift that in all rights should not be on Stratton's body.

It hurt to know that the whole time he was kidding himself. Ryuzaki was never going to see him as anything more than a friend. "I want the adoption Ryuzaki. I want it."

It felt like Light ripped his heart out. Ryuzaki was breathless for a moment. Finally, he pulled himself together, rinsed his mouth, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Light knows I want to discuss that deeper."

"What's to discuss? We're not together. When the case is solved you will go back to wherever you came from and we will never hear from one another again. It's out only option."

Ryuzaki frowned. Never hear from Light again? But Light was the only one who could give he him the highly intelligent conversations he craved, the only one who'd ever beat him at chest, the only one other than Watari who ever gave him his confidence back. He wanted Light in his life. There were ways to do, weren't there? E-mail, code names… He kept contact with Mello, Near and Matt. As well as Stratton, Roger and Davenport. Why not Light too? Of course, Watari would be against it, it would be dangerous for Light, and what made him think Light wanted to be just friends? He had ripped the teens heart out and impregnated him. Ryuzaki sighed, "Maybe you're right. But what if I throw in an alternative?"

Light stared at him, waiting.

"What if I told you about a place called Wammy's?"

"What's that?"

Ryuzaki climbed up the bed and laid beside the teen, and attempted to pull Light further down the bed. He wanted to lay with the boy as they had done before, but Light didn't budge. He sat looking at Ryuzaki skeptically. "Well, it's an orphanage founded by Watari."

Light's eyes widened. "Excuse me? Did you say _orphanage_?" Ryuzaki didn't want to be together, nor did he want to adopt the baby out, but he wanted to put the baby in an _orphanage _of all places!

"Yes, but it's not what you think."

"Then I believe you better start explaining."

"It was found by Watari. It's a place for gifted children. Like you and I were. Exceptional children with intelligence that-" "No."

"No?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because it's an orphanage."

Ryuzaki sat up. "It's a very good school. It was found by Watari."

"Great." Came the sarcastic remark.

"Light is not pleased?"

"How could I be? You want to put our baby in an orphanage. At least I said adoption where we could know if he or she went to a good home." Light pushed bangs out of his eyes. "I don't like the sound of that Ryuzaki. I don't think it's a good idea."

"I thought it was a _grand_ idea. I was raised at Wammy's. And look at me now. I am L."

Light started to laugh. "Yea, just look at you! You don't wear shoes. You rarely sleep. You eat junk food. You have bad poster not to mention your serious lack of social skills. You have no respect for other's personal space. You-"

Ryuzaki sat up grabbing the back of the boy's head and bringing him close enough to press his lips against Light's. He forced his tongue inside and began exploring. It was a great way to shut him up. He was damned tired of hearing Light constantly throw his faults at his face. If he could actually stand to see the brat cry, he would throw Light's faults right back at him, but seeing Light cry would always make his heart tight and his breathing difficult. He hated it.

But since they were already in a heated kiss, why not go further? With little force Ryuzaki pushed Light back against the bed with ease. He took the opportunity to roll onto Light and slip his leg between the boy's thighs, rubbing his jean covered knee gently against everything he found beneath red silk pajamas.

Light reacted just the way he wanted, raising his hips and digging his fingers into Ryuzaki's hair. Soon Ryuzaki had Light in a desperate need of his talented mouth and hands as the boy began to give off gentle moans and gasps. "R-Ryu.. Ryu.."

"Yes?" Ryuzaki cooed sweetly as he took pleasure in licking and biting his way down Light's neck till he found the tanned collarbone where he swirled his tongue extra slow, definitely teasing the boy.

Light's need for Ryuzaki's skills grew stronger, giving him the guts to try pushing the older man's head further down his body.

Ryuzaki laughed softly but didn't budge at the attempt. He took his time nipping the boy's skin and blowing in his ear, all the while purposely rubbing harder and harder until Light had a full erection and was whining, "St-stop Ryuzaki.."

"Stop what?"

"Stop teasing me."

"What ever do you mean?" Ryuzaki innocently questioned.

As Light lost himself in a moan, the detective took it upon himself to find the two button's on the boy's pajama pants, slipping them free one after the other in slow, slow motions. When the fabric fell apart, Ryuzaki caught his breath. Light's skin was as smooth and tanned as ever. Light's Asian skin was always a perfect shade. Ryuzaki ran his thumb back and forth across the heated skin, occasionally scraping his nail. Each time the nail scrapped the boy arched his back with a moan.

Ryuzaki could have melted at the site and feeling of all the movements. Light was far too beautiful at such a young age. Seventeen, going on eighteen, was still a baby in some people's eyes, especially his father's. And Light was a bit too innocent in the eyes as there was still so much the boy had not seen of the cruel world that Ryuzaki had stared into the heart of his whole life.

But Light wasn't a little boy to Ryuzaki. He knew Light was strong. At times he looked like he needed a hero, but in reality when left to his own devices he could conquer the world. That was probably what Ryuzaki liked most about him. People underestimated, or overestimated, Light Yagami. Very rare did anyone ever hit the spot. If they ever did. It was the same for Ryuzaki. That was one common ground they shared together, the reason why they understood each other better than anyone.

With that thought Ryuzaki paused to really look at the view beneath him. Light's hair was spread messy over his eyes and sweat was forming on his forehead. The amber eyes were glazed, lost in a lust filled moment and begging Ryuzaki to keep going.

For Light this moment was so very wrong, he knew there was no love coming off of Ryuzaki, no love at all. It was lust, dirty and wrong. He should push him off, but damn it felt so good!

As Ryuzaki ravished the boy beneath him, hoping to draw him to that sexy point of begging, he could remember himself saying they were friends. Only friends. And yet here he was, wanting to hear Light scream again, wanting to hold his slick, wet body and wanting to kiss him, and keep him from any more pain the teen could possibly feel.

He found himself inside Light soon enough, and Light _was _begging, with every part of his body that he could. His nails dug into Ryuzaki's shoulders, hips bucked up, and his mouth kissed back passionately. Ryuzaki almost couldn't breath. Why was it that out of all the sex in his life, it was Light who sucked his breath away?

When they'd found ecstasy, and Ryuzaki's body collapsed onto to Light, belly to belly with chests heaving up and down, pressing hard together, Ryuzaki let himself suck on Light's neck, just an inch above the collarbone, pulling the skin into his mouth and back out. He scrapped his teeth against it making the boy under him gasp at the sharp pain.

Ryuzaki stopped, and pulled back to look at Light. The boy's eye lids were dropping. Reaching his hand up, he brushed sweaty bangs from Light's beautiful eyes. "Light…"

"Hm?" Light still hadn't the breath to fully speak. His body felt like jello. Ryuzaki didn't answer. He was only speaking the name. He said it again. "Light.."

This time Light blinked, trying to say 'hm' again.

Ryuzaki smiled. The boy was near adorable. He really was too young to be a parent. That thought led to his stomach muscles tightening. His child was just on the other side of Light's skin covered belly. He pulled out of the boy, laying next to him and resting his palm onto to the sweaty abdomen. Before he'd been afraid, scared. Now he was curious.

Light moaned a little at the loss of Ryuzaki being so close, so near and ewing mentally at the feeling of the wet, sticky substance spilling down between his thighs. When Ryuzaki placed his hand on his belly, he stopped breathing for a moment.

"Light.." Again he was only saying the name. He shifted himself so he was propped on his elbow. He leaned his head down, and kissed Light's chest softly. Light giggled quietly to himself. Ryuzaki's breath tickled.

Ryuzaki smiled at that. He blew softly on Light's skin and the teen squirmed slightly. He did it once more causing Light to giggle louder. Ryuzaki laughed softly, kissing Light's cheek. "I didn't realize how sensitive your skin was, Light."

When no response came, Ryuzaki looked up at the boy and saw his eyes were closed. He pressed his hand on his chest and felt it rise, and fall, rise, and fall. Light was taking deeper and deeper breaths. He was asleep.

Ryuzaki laid there a moment, watching Light sleep. He looked so peaceful and the pregnancy was giving his face a gentle 'baby glow'. It seemed Light's lashes were darker, his nipples were much darker and harder, and his cheeks, much rosier than before.

Ryuzaki thought of the heart beat and pressed his hand to Light's chest, feeling for the beating heart and tried to remember the lub dub sounds of the child inside the teen. "I think I might understand you a little bit better now, Light Yagami." He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close, then pulling the blanket over them both. "I think I might be in love with you…"

* * *

A/N: Awww too bad Light was asleep to hear that. Will L repeat it next chapter? Read to find out! :)

_Here is a quick recap of important info:_

Dr. Stratton is the auditioning model. His fake name is Soubi Kishimoto.

Matsuda's fake name: Nagi Harada. He is Soubi Kishimoto's manager.

Mr. Davenport is the American who sits on the board of directors and is apart of choosing new models. He is an "acquaintance" of L's somehow.

Kyo Obana, the son of Daisuke Obana who is the owner of N Hoolywood. He is the head of the board of directors. ( You can rest assured daddy probably gave him that job)

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	16. Three Months

Author Note: Wow. It's been forever it seems. I bet you thought we died. Well, we aren't dead. One of us just got extremely lazy. Well, now that we're back we are planning on getting this story rolling again. It's been a long time so if the story seems a little off let us know, we're willing to rewrite or fix things.

Happy Readings : )

Chapter Sixteen: **January 29****th****-3 Months**

Once again Ryuzaki woke to the sound of Light vomiting. It had become a sound so distinctive, so loud, Ryuzaki could hear it in his dreams and knew Light was upchucking something somewhere. It was disgusting to hear and to even think about, but Ryuzaki didn't really mind. Two weeks had passed since he had confessed aloud to only himself, that he in fact, could love the pregnant teen. Minus Watari of course. Watari, with his cameras and audio phones, was sure to pick up those little words. Ryuzaki was positive he could see it in the old man's eyes that he had heard Ryuzaki say 'love' out loud, and to his only real suspect.

Ryuzaki wanted to say it directly to Light's face then kiss the living daylights out of the brat, but a few somethings held him back. One something was the baby growing inside of Light's body. Another something was his job. As L, the fighter of justice who could never show his face to anyone, knew how dangerous it would be to bring Light into his world. Light would be forced to give up so much. So would their baby. Another something was Soichiro. The man was tall, an overprotective father, and a little bit scary really. One extra something was that L was not relationship material, let alone _father_ material. There was no way that Light and the baby could benefit by him being in their lives. Sure, maybe from his money, but himself? That question was almost laughable. Anyone would be better off without him.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Light?" Ryuzaki sat up in the bed, the sheet falling to his waist. "Do you need something?"

"No." The teen emerged from the bathroom clean from a shower, wearing only a towel held by one hand, and wiping toothpaste from his mouth with the other. "I was just going to ask if you talked to Stratton about the adoption yet?"

Ryuzaki cringed. He didn't want to talk to Stratton about adoption because technically they decided on nothing. He also didn't like to hear Light leave off Stratton's title. It was too informal, like they were close. "I thought we were going to talk about that further."

Light rolled his eyes, "Do we really have to go through all this again? We've talked about it over and over. I want to do this."

"Light please, Wammy is a great school for gifted children. I've explained that too you enough times for you to understand."

"A great _orphanage. My child _will not be raised without love. So get over it._" _

Ryuzaki said nothing to that. How could he really argue? He watched as the teen moved to the closet, and found a red sweater.

The boy slipped it on over his head and wondered if the baby felt just as safe inside the womb as he did inside L's building. Light was eating as healthy as he could, drinking juices and eating only foods with the vitamins he needed. He questioned everything before he put it into his mouth and never did anything that he believed might put the baby in jeopardy.

Ryuzaki looked at the boy who was now fully dressed and ready for a day of listening into another one of Stratton's photo shoots. Ryuzaki knew the boy was jealous of Stratton. He could tell by the hostility in the air when you placed Stratton next to Light.

Ryuzaki pulled the sheets off his body and walked naked to the bathroom door. He stopped to look back at Light one more time. The boy was putting on his shoes. Ryuzaki wondered how much longer this case would last. How much longer the boy could be in his life before time to separate.

At breakfast, Light bit into the sweet apple with a crunch, tasting the juices inside as he chewed. He was so hungry! Everyday he got more and more hungry. It was strange to be hungry all of the time, but what was even stranger for Light, was the types of things he was hungry _for. _

Dr. Stratton assured him a hundred times over it was normal, perfectly natural when expecting, but Light saw the looks everyone gave him when he poured syrup over his peaches one morning, or when he crunched up potato chips into his salad during lunch. He couldn't help it! The peaches just seemed like they would taste better with a little syrup. And hey, they _did. _The other task members had not arrived yet, so Light enjoyed being able to eat anyway he wanted this morning without the others there to judge him or become suspicious.

Dr. Stratton, also model 'Soubi Kishimoto, checked his pulse while the teen ate. One hand dangled from Stratton's tanned fingers as he counted beats per second on the boy's wrists, while Light's other hand brought the apple to his mouth again.

Stratton dropped his wrist, writing the results down onto Light's chart. "Have you been drinking plenty of milk?" He was glad to see Light eating like a healthy, normal teenager who was pregnant finally. Light was going to need as much nutrition as possible. Especially calcium. A baby could steal all of it's mother's calcium leaving the mother's immune system vulnerable if you weren't careful. He didn't want that to be another concern to way on their shoulders.

"I'm trying to drink as much as possible." Light mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"Good. Are you reading all of the books I've given you?" Using his feet, he scooted his stool closer to the bed Light sat on.

"Yes, that too. I'm doing everything you say. I just.."

"You have a question?"

Light nodded even though the doctor was looking down and writing on the chart. "Uhm, when can we do another ultra sound?"

Dr. Stratton smiled when he heard the question. He brushed a strand of black hair behind his ear before looking up at the teen. "Normally I wouldn't give you another ultrasound until your fifth month, but seeing how the building you live in has an infirmary… I'd guess you could have as many as you want."

The teen beamed with excitement, "Can I hear the heart beat again then? Please."

Stratton looked at the clock. He had a photo shoot to get to. He had promised Ryuzaki he would make friends with the other models and try to get invited to the Valentine's party in February that Obana would be throwing. Hmm. For Light, maybe he could spare a few minutes. They needed to have a talk anyways. "Sure. We could do another."

Remembering the routine, Light tossed the apple core in a near by trash can and laid back against the bed lifting his shirt up to his chest. He winced at the cold of the gel but when he could hear his baby's heart beating again, he instantly forgot all about it.

Stratton allowed Light to take hold of the instrument on his belly and move it around as he pleased. "I'll let you hold that awhile." He reached into his medical bag and pulled out a new folder. "Light, we need to discuss some things."

"If it's about abortion, I decided I don't want it. Today makes twelve weeks. This was the back out date, right? Well I'm not backing out." The heartbeat was filling the room. How could anyone think of aborting a baby after you hear the heart pumping blood through the veins?

"Right. You know what that means then, don't you Light?"

The teen nodded, watching the image of the baby on the screen. "It'll be hard having to go through the rest of the months and with the delivery and dealing with Ryuzaki but, I promised the baby I'd take care of him or her. Abortion is out of the question now."

He promised the baby? Stratton found that endearing. Quickly, before he began to think anything he shouldn't, he cleared his throat and broke eye contact, "Alright. On to the next topic. I've calculated a rough estimate on your due date. Judging by the day of conception, I'm marking down the sixteenth of July. Now, which hospital and doctors should I set up an appointment with for you?"

Light's hand stopped moving. He was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Which hospital do you want to deliver the baby at?"

When everything got quiet Stratton looked up to find Light giving him a look of confusion. Did the boy think that..? That he, Stratton, would…? Oh no. "Oh, Light, no. I couldn't do that. I'm sorry. I've never operated before. On anyone. I'm not a surgeon."

The teens face fell. "But you said you would be my personal doctor while I was pregnant."

Stratton nodded. He didn't lie about that. "Of course. Except I'm no surgeon Light. Someone else with much more experience is needed for a cesarean section. Now, who will it be? Or I can give you time to think about it if you wish."

"I'll want some time to think about it, I guess." _Especially since you just stated I can't have who I want. _

"Okay. Then, moving on to the next question. You still don't have to make your mind up about this yet, but are you wanting to look into adoption? I mean, this is a serious decision for you and Ryuzaki to make. So you don't have to decide now."

"I already made up my mind."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I want to look into adoption."

Stratton gazed at the boy on his examination table. The auburn haired adolescent was watching the picture of his baby on the screen. The heartbeat thumped through the room around them. Light's face showed content yet behind that content it looked to Stratton the boy was uneasy.

For the past three weeks Stratton had watched the teen read all of the books he could on pregnancy while taking his vitamins and following all the do's and don'ts of pregnancy. He had even caught the kid talking to the baby a time or two as if the baby could understand every word he was speaking. It seemed Light was bonding with the baby without truly realizing it.

"Are you sure?" He asked carefully, continuing to watch the boy's expression. He didn't want Light hurt when it came time to hand the baby over to strangers.

"Yes." Light knew this was the best decision. He was more than sure. "No one wants a murder suspect for a mother. I don't have any means of support either. It's the best thing for baby and everyone else if I give him or her to a couple who can raise and love it."

"You've thought this through already." More importantly, did Light just call the baby, Baby, as if it were a name? Stratton didn't like the sound of that. For now, he completely ignored it.

Light looked from the screen to his doctor, hair slipping into his vision. "I have."

Stratton scribbled some notes on a paper in the folder. "Did Ryuzaki agree?"

Light rolled his eyes upon hearing the name. "Well, he doesn't matter." He sat up pulling his shirt down. "He thinks I should put the baby in some orphanage named Wammy's. Well, I have news for that bastard. He's not putting this baby into some place so it can be groomed into being the next L. Or some other nonsense. This baby will have a home with parents who love and adore him or her. I've already promised."

"I'm glad you are so protective of your child. I grew up at Whammy's though and I have to tell you that it truly is a great place. Ryuzaki is right in thinking this child will be highly intelligent. A setting like Whammy's will find what the child is exceedingly good at and help it to thrive in that area."

"Then…" Light was trying to understand. "It's a school?"

"Yes."

"Teachers will be raising my child?"

"Yes. They'll give him, or her, all the things they need to learn."

Light sighed feeling frustrated. "Look, you don't get it either apparently and I can't blame you if you grew up in this Whammy's too because that means you're an orphan just like Ryuzaki. See, I _promised_ this baby that it will have a loving home. A school isn't a home. I've had both, so I think I know the difference, and knowing the difference I think I know which one will be better."

Light instantly thought of sitting on the steps outside waiting for his dad to come home, his father taking him to the park, and his sister giggling so loud it hurt his ear drums, but how he still held her down and tickled her because he just loved the look on her face. "My baby is getting a family. I don't care if the IQ is 230. Understand? A family."

Stratton laughed at Light's mother instincts blossoming. "Alright." He held his hand up in defense. "Whatever you say. Mother knows best and you are the mother, right? If adoption it is then we need to get the process started. I'll need to get you a case worker." He ran a hand through his black hair. "Although, Light… Ryuzaki, being the father, he should get a say too. You know, just laying that out there. You should try talking with him more often."

Light thought about that. They _did _need to talk, but Ryuzaki was difficult and pushy and didn't understand.

Stratton said, "Well, now that we know for certain you are going to carry the baby to full term. I need to set up some appointments with you too."

The teen watched as the skilled doctor pulled a pocket sized calendar out of his bag. He marked Light's due date, then marked several other days through the nine months. Light started to ask, but decided he could ask later about it. Right now he was still starving and they both needed to get back in the investigation room before the others arrived.

Light slid off the examination table just as Stratton remembered something, "Oh and one more thing…"

"Yeah?"

" Uhm, this is just curiosity, but, when do you plan on telling your father?"

Light felt a headache begin.

L crammed another strawberry into his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, Light watched the older man devour the berry then lick the juice from his fingers. Did Ryuzaki really need to torment him so much? It was still an hour till supper break and Light was dreaming of four different meats covered in four different sauces. Light couldn't care less about catching Kira any longer. The baby was his priority, so he didn't understand why he was still stuck watching his doctor model outfits on hidden cameras and listening to secret listening devices during photo shoots.

"Are you even paying attention?" Ryuzaki was leaning over in Light's face, with his thumb pressed against his lip.

Light answered briefly and honestly, "Nope."

"May I ask why not?"

"Because I am bored." He responded as sickeningly sweet as possible. It caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Is Light-kun in another one of his moods? If so, please grow up. We have a murderer to catch."

Light groaned. "Will you just shut up? You act as if you are God _, _Ryuzaki. Frankly, it's grating on my nerves. Besides, I told you I'm _done _with this case. I don't want to help anymore."

Yes. Light was having a mood swing. L rubbed the back his neck. He was not in the mood for this. Whispering under his breath he asked the teen, "What can I do to make this mad mood of yours to evaporate?"

"Supper. Your eating in font of me." He pouted.

"Would Light-kun care for a strawberry?"

"If I would, don't you think I would have eaten one by now? Can we please call it a night?"

L scooted his trey of deserts towards the teen. "Stratton's photo shoot is almost over. I'm hoping his talk with the other models today got him an inch closer to getting invited to that Valentines party, and one step closer to this Kira. We need him there. All of the men closest to Obana and his son will be there."

"I get it but he's never going to be invited."

L bit his thumb in surprise. Light was overly confident. "Why do you say that?"

"Because look at him. He's gorgeous, and he knows what to say to the other models, but he's not good at getting _Obana's_ attention. Every day Obana comes in and greets his models and oversees the shoots."

"And?"

"Well Stratton is nice and a looker but he hasn't done anything to stand out from the other beginning models."

"I don't _want_ to stand out."

L and Light both turned to the computer screen to see Stratton was in the restroom inside the Hoolywood studio building. He was whispering in to the watch L had given him as a communicating device in disguise. Apparently, he heard them discussing his modeling through his ear piece.

L answered, "You are going to have to."

"No way." Stratton argued, "I'm a doctor. Or have you forgotten? I'm not a trained spy, L. I can't do everything you want. Now I can eavesdrop on conversations and bring you back information however I will not attract attention to myself. I haven't forgotten this killer only needs a name and a face."

"Yes." L agreed, "but you have not given any one your true name. Your safe."

Light added, "Unless L is wrong."

L wanted to smack the teen. He was not helping. "I am _never _wrong."

Light started to laugh but quickly covered his mouth. L grit his teeth, "Get back out there. You only have an hour left and you can come back to HQ and everyone can brake for dinner. Perhaps that will put some of us in _better _moods and we can discuss this."

Light ignored the comment as he forced himself to eat a strawberry to stifle his laughter.

After dinner Dr. Stratton announced for the second time, "I don't want to do this anymore. It's not as if I'm getting anywhere anyways."

"One more month." L begged, hoping to change his mind. Light noticed how L did not beg _him_ to stay on the case, just Stratton. He hated it, but he felt a sting of jealousy at that.

Stratton continued, "But I don't know what I'm doing. It's not something I'm used to. L when I was model before, it was not to spy on anyone. I didn't care about getting attention from any other higher-up's. It was strictly to make extra cash. I know how to get on the good sides of other models and get some attention but that is it."

Matsuda decided his opinion was worth hearing, "But if you don't get invited won't we miss our chance? This is a big party. It's only for the elite. Obana and his son Kyo could be Kira and we'll never know."

That seemed to put a little guilt into Stratton. He looked down at his shoes. "But I don't know how to get his attention. I've never done this before. I can flirt, but, I'm not good with getting people to invite me to elite parties. I wouldn't know what to do. Obana probably gets thousands of models asking for an invite every single day."

Soichiro's head nodded. "That may be but we can figure out a way to make you more noticeable."

L frowned. This damn case was enough to put him in an early grave. So now it all relied on a doctor becoming seductive? Just wonderful. Just great.

Light, who was in a far better mood now, stood and crossed the room to Stratton facing him head on. "Your tall." The boy stated matter-of-factly. "And gorgeous. Smart. Built. You should have no problem getting his attention just enough to get placed on the guest list. Obana isn't picky about who he sleeps with. Read any fashion magazine and you'll see a picture of him with the most ridiculous of people. Except they're all gorgeous. Which I said you were."

Stratton, who was a good few inches taller than the teen looked down at him. "Light I am in no need of a pep talk. I just, I'm not entirely sure what I should do. I'm sure as hell not going to _sleep _with this man."

Light smiled, "You don't have to sleep with him. You don't even have to kiss him."

"What do you mean?"

"It's easy. Haven't you ever flirted enough to gain someone's attention or, hell just to gain something from it?"

"Light!" Soichiro was shocked at the his son's wording.

"Oh come on dad, it's not like anyone in this room is an angel. We've all done it." He turned back to his doctor slash model. "That fancy school you and L are campaigning for obviously didn't teach you everything you need to know in life. Like _this_, for instance." Light stepped inappropriately closer to Stratton, lifting his head and opening his mouth ever so slightly. His bright amber eyes looked up at the older man, batting his lashes. "You know Mr. Obana, I'm so glad I ran into you today" He cooed. "You're all I could think about last night."

Stratton gulped. Light's body was getting dangerously close, yet he decided to go along with the charade. "Oh? Was I?"

"Yes. See, you're my idol. I _always_ wanted to be just like you. You're so smart and handsome. I dream that someday I'll get a chance to know what it's like to be you. So famous. So powerful." Light's breath was blowing against Stratton's cheek, and his voice was coming out smooth and sweet. The entire room seemed to be heating up.

Soichiro watched his son outraged. Was this truly necessary?

The boy ran his hand down Stratton's arm feeling the muscles he didn't realize Stratton had. "And _oh_, your so strong. Mr. Obana, I just hope someday I'll get a chance to know what it's like to be in your shoes. Or…", his lips twisted into a playful, flirtatious smile, "pants."

Stratton took a deep breath and stepped away from Light. He no longer trusted himself to be so close with such a temptation. He got the point. "Are you saying to _sexually_ seduce Obana for an invite?"

"I'm saying offer him the _hope _of sex if your invited."

Soichiro couldn't believe the words coming out of his sons mouth. "Light, I thought we raised you better than that."

"You did. However I did go to high school, I saw how certain people with low IQ's were receiving my level of grades. And besides, Kira is what's important right now than this rooms opinion of me."

His father relaxed. "I suppose your right."

L had watched the scene with gritting teeth. He said nothing as Aizawa and Matsuda congratulated Light in his performance. L had thought it was distasteful. He knew it was mostly jealousy inside of him, but that couldn't be helped. He was falling in love with Light, and how could he not? Light was everything he wanted. Hell, he was everything everyone would want. Soon the boy would turn eighteen. Then he would give birth to the baby and the case might be over by then. And then Light would be free to leave.

L's chest hurt just thinking about that.

It wasn't until the two were getting ready for bed that L brought it up. "That was disgusting." He declared, switching into a clean pair of jeans.

Light, who was sitting shirtless on the bed as he rubbed cocoa butter across his abdomen, looked up at Ryuzaki confused. "Beg your pardon? It's just ointment."

"No, that scene with Stratton today. You made your point but was it quite necessary to _drool _all over him? You practically had sex in the investigations room with your father standing right next to you. That was very inappropriate."

Light blinked confused. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is you. You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

"Ashamed? Are you serious?" He chuckled softly, shoulders shaking. "I made a point. That's all."

"A point you didn't need to make so graphically. It was inappropriate. Very, very inappropriate."

Light lifted a brow in curiosity. Just what was L so mad about? "Do you really want to discuss inappropriateness with me? Really? Because I can go there. You know what I think is inappropriate? You sleeping with your suspect. Then asking him to keep it quiet. Yes. That was wrong."

L had not expected that. The mood swings were coming in full force tonight. First Light was mad, then he was giddy and now he was being a bitch. L gathered his laptop. "I'm sleeping elsewhere." A detective could only take so much.

Light shrugged, pretending not to care. "Go. More room in the bed for me."

"Fine."

"_Fine_."

L opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind him.

Light went back to rubbing on the lotion, pretending he didn't care about anything but preventing stretch marks. It turned out to be extremely hard to do. After an hour of being alone, Light couldn't take it anymore. The room was too lonely. He was switching back into needy/clingy mode and without Ryuzaki there.

Pushing the covers back Light got out of bed and ventured downstairs where he expected Ryuzaki to be working on his computer. He wasn't there. The roof? No it was too late and too cold for that. The kitchen? Light went to the kitchen to find, not Ryuzaki, but Dr. Stratton sitting at the dinning table where almost no one ever sat.

"Light? What are you doing up at this hour?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

He smiled. "Well, I'm going over this list of case workers. I'm trying to decide who best to call." Gentle, he brushed a lose strand of black hair out of his eyes.

Light sat next to his doctor and looked at the files that were spread out. "So…" He began. "What exactly will a case worker do, again?"

"They will help you adopt out the baby. I'm just a doctor, therefore I can't help you there, but I can help you get a very nice case worker who can. They'll help you find parents to choose from and set up the interviews and help you decide. They can also go over your rights in this and the legal procedures."

Light felt himself growing nervous. He laid a hand over his belly as if to protect the baby from something. "Which one of these case workers do you think you will call?"

Stratton thought a moment, then stacked the files neatly and held them out to the boy. "Here. You pick."

"What?" Slowly, he reached for the files. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Go ahead. You choose. It's your case worker."

Light took his time and began to read the first file. It was a man named Oscar with a last name Light couldn't pronounce. Light skipped it and read through his history unsure. As he moved onto the next file Stratton got up and made cocoa for the two of them, then helped Light in reading all of the profiles until the boy finally settled on one. Stratton liked his choice. "I've worked with Carrie White before. She's incredibly nice. I'm sure you'll just love her. She can be out here next week probably."

"Really? That quick?"

"Yes." He took a sip from his cup. "Unless you want more time."

"No." The teen shook his head, messy bangs falling into his eyes. "It's okay. I was just surprised she could work so fast."

Stratton stacked the files neatly and began placing them back into his bag. "I take it Ryuzaki left you alone, and you couldn't sleep."

"How did you know?"

"Not that I minded, but you seemed to want to touch me at any possible opportunity. Not to mention your leg is pressed firmly against mine right now."

Light's cheeks turned blood red. "Oh my god." He jerked his leg away. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even notice. I can't seem to help it, it just-"

"It's alright." He laughed, a noise that seemed to calm Light's nerves. "It's alright. I don't mind. Your warm and its cold in here. Not to mention your beautiful so it sort of boosts my ego."

Light gave a small embarrassed laugh. "I don't know why but it seems like at certain times I can't keep my hands to myself. Usually Ryuzaki is the one stuck with me hanging all over him."

"I don't think he minds as much as he claims."

"You don't?

"No. I honestly don't see how anyone could have a problem with _you _touching them."

The boy blushed. "I don't know about that.."

Stratton laid his hand on top of Light's. The boy looked so worried." I promise when the baby is born, you won't feel so vulnerable. It'll pass. Your just going through a phase. I had a patient call it the 'Love Phase' of pregnancy."

Light laughed. "The Love Phase? That's a good name for it."

Stratton softened his laugh as he looked at the teen. Their eyes locked and for a moment Stratton couldn't find a reason to not love this boy. Light wasn't just a good looking aspiring detective, he was beautiful and strong on the inside as well. Forcing himself, Stratton leaned back in his chair looking away. He cleared his throat before adding, "And, uhm, I promise that everything will be okay."

"I hope so." Light sighed.

"It will." He glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Wow. It's late. We should get on to bed."

"Yeah. Sorry for barging in on you down here."

"Don't apologize Light. It was nice. I told you I'll be there whenever you wanted to talk."

"Thanks."

As Light moved through the kitchen door he suddenly stopped, turning around and looking at the other man. "Uhm…I feel like we're sort of becoming friends. Is that really me or…is it part of the 'Love Phase' of pregnancy?"

Stratton smiled playfully back. "I feel it too. In fact, why don't you call me by my first name?"

Light felt his heart skip a beat. His eyes rested on the man who was his doctor. In the moonlight that drifted through the kitchen window, Light could see that Stratton's eyes were sincere and easy to read, unlike Ryuzaki's. "I think that can be arranged. What is it?"

"Thomas."

"Thomas?" It was difficult with his Asian accent, but saying it slowly, one syllable at a time, Light was able to repeat it correctly. "I like it." He said.

"I like your name too. Light, but written with the kanji for moon."

"My mother's idea. Thought she was being clever."

"It's cute."

"Thank you. Uhm… G-goodnight." After sharing a smile, Light went back to his room, wondering just why Ryuzaki didn't like Dr. Stratton. He seemed nice enough.

* * *

Author Note: Our math is horrible. If you catch any mistakes in the pregnancy dates mentioned, just let us know. We'll be glad to correct ANY errors. Even plot errors.

Hope to see ya in the next chapter!


	17. Enter Carrie White

_**Chapter Seventeen: Enter Carrie White **_

_**February 12**__**th:**__** 3 months and 2 weeks **_

Two weeks passed, and Light had less and less interest in finding Kira. His days were normally spent eating, getting under L's skin, napping, reading his baby books, and cleaning. Kira was old news to Light. In fact, Light seemed to fully support Kira. If L didn't know of Light's pregnancy and crazy mood swings, he would have already thrown the boy into solitary confinement again under suspicions.

"Can you move your feet, L?"

Sitting on the toilet, L had propped his feet onto the side of the tub, blocking the teen's only way out of the bathroom. He chewed his thumb nail quietly as he read Matsuda's file of case updates, which could basically be summed up as, "getting nowhere fast". The entire company was already suspicious of Stratton. Or, as they knew him, 'Soubi Kishimoto'.

Stratton was a damn good model, but because he came out of nowhere, no one trusted him at all, even when he used Light's idea of seducing Obana or his son, Kyo Obana. Light's idea should have worked in any other situation. Or maybe Light's idea would only work if it was Light himself was trying to seduce the Obanas. L knew if he put Light in front of either Obana, Light would not only get an invitation to the Valentines party, but he would be the center of attention.

Stratton couldn't help dig up information on Hoolywood if all he did was take photos. He had to find a way to get himself invited to those private parties if he couldn't get to the Valentines party, which by the way was in only two days.

Light's idea was great, but Stratton had already become too suspicious. This recent set back was something L would really have to figure out, but at the moment Light seemed to be his biggest concern, "Why is Light-kun so dressed up today?"

"Dressed up? I'd hardly say I am dressed up."

L's eyes drifted up to the teen. He was wearing cologne, dressed in a red silk shirt, wearing a beautiful tie, and looking as nervous as L had seen him since that night he tried to kill himself. "I could easily say dressed up. You look as if you are going somewhere."

Light's amber eyes flickered nervously. "Where would _I _go?" The words were practically stumbled out of his mouth.

"That's a very good question, Light-kun. Where _are_ you going?"

Light looked down, sighed heavily, and began to push L's feet out of his way. "_Move_."

The feet didn't budge. L had always been stronger than he looked. "Answer the question."

"I don't have to answer to _you_."

L's lips twisted into a playful smile. "Oh I believe you do. You are my suspect. You are the mother of my child. You are mine. And you aren't going anywhere."

The nerve of this man!, Light thought angrily. "I do not belong to you. I am not Kira. You don't believe that I am anyways. Even when I tried to shove a confession down your pale, white, ugly throat you didn't believe me. So put your feet down."

"Tell me what you thought you had planned for today."

Light folded his arms in annoyance, "_Thought_?"

"Yes. You are obviously not going."

"Obviously not go-UG! You infuriate me. You always have. Now move."

L remained calm. "No."

The boy huffed like a spoiled child. "Fine! I'll just step over you. Did you honestly think I wouldn't think of that?" As Light lifted his right leg over L's legs, L used his right hand to grab the back of Light's left leg at the knee, causing the leg to buckle. With his free left hand, L grabbed the boy's waist forcing Light down into his lap in a straddle.

Nose to nose, L smirked. "Did you honestly think _I_ would not think of _that_?"

"Let me up. You could have hurt the baby."

L's arms were now wrapped around the boy's waist holding him in place. "I doubt that very much. The baby is protected in a womb. Now, where is it Light-kun thought he was going?"

Light's cheeks were turning red in anger. It was somewhere between sexy and adorable. "Light-kun.", Light mocked. "Is going down stairs for breakfast. He plans to enjoy his day off."

"Your day off? I recall giving a day off to the those who work the Kira case, but I do not recall giving those who do nothing but eat, sleep, and read a day off."

"You are a bastard."

L smiled. "You smell rather nice today, Light-kun."

"It's called Black Suede." He sighed again. "L, let me up. I'm not going anywhere. You know I can't leave the building at all."

"Meaning someone is down stairs?"

Light's eyes drifted down ward, towards his hands. Just as L had really suspected. L asked, "Who? Stratton went to England for the day to see a patient. Your father is taking your mother out to a cabin for a special day. Aizawa has a daughter he promised to take to a carnival. Matsuda, as unbelievable as it sounds, has a date, and Watari is doing some research I asked of him. And I", He began to run his hand up Light's thigh, giving the boy a chill, "am straddled between two _very _nice legs. Now, who is downstairs?"

"Well, you certainly left out any room to lie, now didn't you? Down stairs in an hour will be an American woman named Carrie White. Watari already knows to allow her access inside. She's uhm… She's…"

"Well?"

Light swallowed hard, "She's a case worker."

"For?"

"Uhm… For me."

L was confused. "Be more specific."

"She's a case worker for the Kanto region's adoption agency…"

L's hand dropped from Light's thigh. He took a deep breath and gently pushed the boy off.

Light stood and smoothed out the wrinkles from his pants and looking wearily at L. "Are you mad?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I knew you would be."

"What happened to further discussion?"

Light squared his shoulders. Stratton warned him this would cause a fight with L. _Don't let him rule you_. Stratton had advised the day before: _Don't cower. Say what you want and do it. _Remembering those words, Light said strongly, "We discussed it over and over L, but we never came to an agreement. All we did was argue. Now I can't just keep sitting back and waiting. I can't let this baby be born without knowing what is going to happen to him or her."

"You are only three months. There is plenty of time."

"In six small months this child will be born. That is _not_ plenty of time. What happened to, 'Whatever you want. Whatever you want Light.'? Huh? What happened to that?"

L bit his thumb nail and looked down at the case file he dropped on the floor to bring Light into his lap. Now he wanted to bury all of his thoughts into just finding Kira. Forget all about Light and this baby.

But he couldn't. He knew he was developing feelings for Light. Otherwise he wouldn't give a damn about what Light was going to do today. Otherwise he would he have locked him away as Kira a long time ago. "It _is_ whatever you want… but don't I have any say in my child's future?"

Light frowned. L knew just the words to make him feel guilty. "Yes."

"Good." He smiled with satisfaction. "Then Whammy's is a more suitable pl-"

"No! This baby is not going to an orphanage.." He crossed his arms. "That's final."

L stood facing the boy, his height towering over him. "Light do you forget that this child is half mine? You do not own it one hundred percent."

Light laughed. He wasn't going to be intimidated. "I do so! _I'm _the one carrying the baby. Not you."

"Without my sperm you wouldn't be carrying a damn thing."

"Exactly. Thanks to you, I have to fix what you've done. Now I'm going downstairs to wait for Mrs. White. _You _can do everyone a favor and stay away."

Light brushed past L and out of the bathroom. L caught his arm as he reached for the bedroom door. "You are not going anywhere. I have a say. My opinion is just as strong and valuable as yours is." He sighed knowing he was losing the argument. "Damn it, I'm the father, Light. I have rights!"

Light looked at L's hand that kept a firm grip on his arm, keeping him there. A sudden realization hit the teen hard. With a little smile he stated softly to L, "_Prove_ it."

L whispered, "What?"

"_Prove _you're the father, L." He was enjoying this moment. "Go on. Do it. Prove you're the father."

L's hand let go of the teen. "You think you're clever don't you? Let me remind you of a little thing called DNA."

Light let out a laugh and bravely opened the door. "That's true. Though have fun trying to extract DNA from an _unborn_ child."

L insisted, "In six months I can get whatever I want."

Light's smile only grew bigger, "You carry no weight in this situation L. Don't try to threaten me with that "I'm L" bullshit. See, I am the mother, and in the next six months I can have this baby born and adopted to one of Japan's finest families before you can say deoxyribonucleic acid." With that said he left the room making damn sure to slam the door behind him.

L bashed his fist into the door. _Damn you Light_. He had just as much right as that brat. He deserved a say in this. He did.

Light ran his fingers quickly through his hair attempting to look presentable. He was only going to be aloud this one day to be completely alone with Mrs. White. Stratton-er-Thomas, told Light that he had explain the entire situation to her and that she understood and wouldn't judge him. Light hoped so.

He cleared his throat and approached the woman sitting on the couch in the sitting room. Light instantly thought she looked kind and sensitive to the situation. He bowed respectively. "Hello, I'm Yagami Light."

She stood with a warm smile. "How do you, Light. I'm Carrie White." She returned the bow, sitting back down. Next to her feet was a red bag full of folders. Light felt himself begin to sweat as he sat in the spot next to her.

"Dr. Stratton told me all about you. You're almost eighteen, correct?"

"Right. February twenty-eighth."

"And you're due….on the…"

"July sixteenth."

"Mm. Three months." She smiled sweetly, "I bet you are experiencing new changes."

"Understatement of the century."

She laughed. "The first pregnancy is always the worse."

Light fidgeted. He never planned on the first baby, he sure didn't plan on anymore. "Uhm, could we kind of get started." _I'm trying to avoid someone. That someone being L. _

"Of course. Lets go over exactly what we will be doing together. Now, I am a case worker. Dr. Stratton told me you are looking for parents to adopt the baby out to, yes?"

"Yes."

"Aright then." She slid a folder out of her red bag. "I have a few things for you to fill out: a questionnaire, a form, and an information packet. We can go over it together. Then I'd like to go over the process of how this works."

He nodded, "Okay."

She opened the folder and began pulling out the papers and lining them up side by side on the coffee table in front of them.

He watched her until the first paper was laid down. Then he tried to read it. It seemed to be a series of questions. Light began to hope L would change his mind, come down stairs and hold his hand through all of this. That was wishful thinking, but one could hope.

The click of a pen got his attention. She held the blue ink pen out to him and asked, "Which would you like to fill out first? Most find it easier to fill out the information first, then take a few days to fill out the questionnaire."

"I guess the information packet then." The first lines were easy. He knew his name, social security number, age, birthplace ect. His family's medical history was a snap as well. His father was the only one who ever experienced any real serious health issues, but when it came down to questions about the pregnancy it caused him to pause.

He had to list the father.

Light's ink pen hovered above the blank line trembling. He had made a promise to L that he would tell no one. Was the name of the father really important? Thinking quick he said, "Is every question necessary?"

"Every question with a red asterisk beside it, yes."

He could feel his face heating up. "What if you don't have an answer?" He asked timidly.

Carrie leaned over the teen and read the question. "Stratton told me that you knew who he was."

"Well….He was wrong."

"Oh?" She sounded surprised. " Look, Light, no one will know. I promise you. No one."

"But-"

"No one." She assured him faithfully. "It will never leave this paper."

He wasn't stupid. "Who has access to this paper?"

She laughed softly. She hadn't expected him to catch that. "Well now, the people you choose to adopt the baby. They automatically get to. It's their right according to law. There's you and me of course. There's the judge. Any lawyers who come into play. In twenty years or so, the baby might have the right."

"That's a lot of people."

"A lot of people that won't judge you. Light, it's necessary. A father needs to be listed."

To say he didn't know who would be a lie, and he would feel like the biggest whore in Japan. To be pregnant before graduating college was bad enough, but then have to say out loud that you don't know the father's name? Good grief he wouldn't be able to look her in the eye.

But it was that lie or break the promise he made from the very beginning to L. Light's feelings towards L caused him to say, "I don't know who the father..uhm is."

He knew she knew that it was a lie. She sighed. "Light…be careful. You realize what you are saying? Perhaps we should wait until your parents are here with you."

"No." He protested. "They don't even know I'm pregnant yet. Don't get them involved."

Her eyes softened and reminded him his of his mother. "Light… It's going to be tough going through this all alone."

"He's not alone." L settled down on the couch across from the two.

"And who are you?" She asked.

Light quickly answered, "Nobody."

"The father." L corrected.

She nodded, beginning to understand. "What's your name?"

Light smiled at the question. L was either going to have to lie and give his child a _fake_ father, or speak his true name out loud in front of the original _Kira _suspect. Oh this was simply too delicious.

"L Lawliet."

Light's lips parted speechless. He never thought for a second L would give his true name. Or was it just another fake? The two men locked eyes and Light tried to read that serious expression on L's face.

Carrie White smiled, asking L, "Can you be Light's support through all of this?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" She looked doubtful. "Because he is going to need someone strong to lean on. It wouldn't be good for anyone if you were to opt out in the middle of procedures. He's not giving up a favorite shirt to charity here. He is giving up his child to a whole family that he won't be apart of. Can you really be there for him when he needs you? Because like I said, it will not be good for him if you-"

"I said yes. Am I needing to sign anything?"

A little taken back the woman pulled another folder out of her red bag. "Yes, actually. This will be your half of the documents. You must sign and fill in every question."

Light watched in surprise as L actually began to sign 'L Lawliet' on the dotted lines. "L…Ryu…" He was at a loss as to what to call the man now. He shook his head and said, "We need to talk. May we have a moment?"

The lady nodded, "Yes. I suppose."

Light grabbed L by the arm and led him into the kitchen. "What are you _doing_?" He demanded.

"Being apart of this." L tried to relax, to show Light he didn't want to argue anymore.

"But you made me promise never to tell who the father is."

L remembered. "I am aware of what I told you Light."

"Ookay, then explain what you are doing now."

L smiled, then wrapped his arms around Light's body. He expected the boy to pull away. Instead Light eagerly fell into his arms. L announced, "I am giving you what I promised you. I said you could have whatever you want. If this is it, then I support you. I just realized upstairs that maybe…well, maybe that you're right."

Light nuzzled his face in the crook of L's neck smelling that sweet smell of sugar that belonged only to L. "You don't have to do this you know."

"I want to."

Light told himself not to be fooled by this moment. They were friends. They were the parents of the baby growing inside of him, but they were not lovers. It was getting difficult to keep reminding himself when L was all too eager lately to slip into these affectionate positions. "Thank you, L. So much."

L released the boy from his arms. "No. Thank you. For being my first ever, _real_, friend."

Light smiled. "You're mine too." He said, swiping a lose strand of hair behind his ear. Then, getting nervous and scared he might slip up and say an embarrassing 'I love you' again, the teen took L's hand and walked them back into the room where Mrs. White was waiting. "We're ready to continue now."

She looked at their hands as they sat across from her. "So we are all going to work together to find a home for this baby, correct?"

The two men nodded.

She smiled and asked, looking directly at L, "We aren't going to get scared and opt out in the middle?"

L shook his head firmly. He cared for Light, maybe even loved him. That was enough to keep him there. "No."

"Good." She clapped her hands for finality and suggested, "Why don't I go make a phone call while the two of you fill out the forms and information packet? Then I'll come back and talk about the questionnaire and how the procedure works."

She didn't leave them alone for long. She gave them just enough to time to fill everything out. As they finished, Light was amazed at what he now knew about L. If L was being totally honest, which he had insisted he was being, Light now knew that the man he knew as the infamous L had allergies, past surgeries and a past that was as mysterious to Light as it was to L himself.

L was a simple human being after all.

Mrs. White put their forms and information away, then flipped to the first page of the questionnaire packet. Light shifted uncomfortably. This was it. Trying to make him feel better, L tightened the grip he had on the boy's hand.

Mrs. White began, "I always begin with my clients filling this out. The questions are basic and simple and over all give me a basic guideline to go on. It tells me what I'm going to be looking for in the field of potential parents for the baby." She used a pencil to point to the first question, "They're fairly easy, as you can see the first question is simply asking the financial status you prefer from the potential candidates. There's a few more questions about the marital status and financial status, then the questions drift off into religions, beliefs, traditions, those types of things."

Light hadn't given religion a single thought. He never imagined the possibility of an atheist, or a couple with a different set of believes raising the baby the way they saw fit. That was something he'd really need to think hard about.

Mrs. White carried on, "You'll fill this out completely, I'll create a summery according to your answers, and then I will go through the database we have of those wishing to adopt. Then I'll more or less create a little list for you of what I believe will be perfect candidates. Then we can meet up again, and I'll go over the list with you and you can learn more about the couples and eventually, I'll set you up with an interview with the couples you like best. Then you can simply choose from there." She smiled brightly, "Any questions?"

L and Light felt like the breath had been taken out of them. Their was too much to process. L said, "So we can choose who we give the baby to?"

"Of course. Oh and you'll also have to decide if this will be an open or closed adoption. That's in the questionnaire though. Several questions about it actually. Do you need to go over the differences?"

Light said "No.", just as L said, "Yes."

The woman laughed. "Okay. Mr. Lawliet, an open adoption means that you will be working out a system with the adoptive parents for possible visitation. They can send you updates and letters and photos. You may call or write to the child."

L was shocked to hear that. "You mean, we give someone this baby, they raise it, but Light and myself may still interact with it?"

"Yes, of course. But very few wanting to adopt care for this type of adoption. It's rare to find a couple willing to agree to any of those terms."

"Then what's closed adoption?"

"Closed is where you and Light will sign all your rights away."

"I thought that's what it meant." L sighed. "We won't know the baby, see the baby, ever know it's name."

She frowned as she saw the disappointment in Light's eyes. "I'm sorry. If that's not what you are looking for then do state that in the questionnaire. You have the right to be apart of the child's life if you wish."

L began shaking his head. "No." He turned his body so he could face Light completely, "Closed adoption is best. Do you not agree?"

Light didn't answer right away. His hand was on top of his belly. It was becoming a habit like biting ones nails, or mindlessly chewing on the end of a pen without thinking about it. He didn't know what he wanted.

L feared that sorrowful look in the boy's eyes, "Light think very carefully before you chose an open adoption."

Light knew it was a bad idea, but he felt like it was a slap to the baby's face if he said closed adoption.

Mrs. White could see the distress in his face. "You don't have to choose now. I can give you a couple weeks to think everything over."

"Thank you."

She smiled at Light. "In fact, if you ever change your minds about the adoption all together, just let me know."

"No." L said. "We're firm on this decision."

Light didn't seem so sure now, but he agreed with L anyway.

They showed Mrs. White to the door, thanked her for coming, then went to the kitchen for lunch. They had a lot to think about over the next couple weeks. Not to mention they were still trying to get Stratton invited to that damned valentine party so he could get close to Obana.

L knew the next few months of Light's pregnancy, mixed with the stress of the Kira case, was going to be like living in hell. He was beginning to sweat over it when arms wrapped tenderly around his waist from behind. "L…I don't know what I'd do without you."

L smiled, immediately relaxing.

* * *

Author Note: Alright, time for the readers' to decide! Light won't give his baby up to just anyone you know. So he will be interviewing several couples. This is your chance to vote on the couples you want Light to interview. This is basically just to add some extra fluff and humor to the story as well as progress the story forward. These couples do not have to be cannon and can be from a movie/show/anime/manga/novel/whatever. The only thing we ask, is that this couple be pretty well known. If it's two characters we have never heard of, it'll be a little difficult for us to write it, but we'll probably make the attempt for you. We only need 3-5 couples, but we may make an exception depending on the suggested characters. And no the characters do not have to be male/male. They just need to be human lol Leave the request by review, or by sending a PM to Pain'sDisciple or to Underneaththerose. We will try to be fair, so get your request to us as soon as you can.

Thanks for your time and attention. :) UTR & PD


End file.
